Stranger Than You Dreamt It
by Pixiedustgurl
Summary: It's been five years since the horrible accident, that everyone in the Opera Populaire still talks about. A young woman wants only to fulfill her mother's dream, but someone may step between that dream and her own dream.
1. Prologue

Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Note: The way I portray the phantom is he is forever young (28) and he looks like Gerry Butler. And also, this is now going to be a disclaimer-My french sucks, the only thing that is right w/ my french is the song in one of the chapters. Please, do not flame me on my french. I do not take french but spanish and I know a little bit of Russian. Thank you very much and I hope y'all enjoy my story!

Prologue

After she left him, he went into a rage. A rage so blinding that he picked up a candelabra, not caring about the wax that dripped down and burned his skin, and began to smash the mirrors around his room. Smashing another mirror, he halted to stare into the darkness that seemed to beckon to him. Looking over his shoulder, he grabbed another mask off the dummy and walked into the darkness, welcoming it's protective covering. Above him, the Opera house continued to burn while the mob reached his lair and were searching around to destroy him. But they found nothing, nothing at all except music box shaped like a barrel organ with a monkey playing the cymbals on top and a white mask beside it.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Note: Once again, I don't take french, if anything is spelled wrong from this point forward, then I am terribly sorry!!! And yes, I do appreciate the French language, I just didn't take it in high school, but spanish instead.

Chapter 1

The carriage jerked and bounced around as it traveled down the semi-worn path. The girl inside tried to maintain her posture, but it was impossible. The carriage ride was just to bumpy. She silently cursed as her head hit the top of the carriage. Then suddenly, the carriage stopped. The door swung open, letting fresh air into the musty-  
smelling carriage. The girl took a deep whiff of the sweet smelling air and scooted close to the door. She stood up and ducked her head. Taking the coachman's hand, she was helped down out of the carriage and straightened her back. Four hours in a carriage was way to long travel for her now. She glanced up at the beautiful house that stood in front of her. Nerves took control of her again for the second time in the past couple of months, and she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. Then climbing up the marble stone steps, she walked as confidently as she could towards the large oak doors. Taking the metal knocker into her hand she struck it against the door. The sound resounded and echoed through the large mansion as the girl waited patiently for a butler or someone to answer. No sooner did the thoughts cross her mind, then the door swung open to revel a grizzled old butler, with pure white hair sticking at odd ends.

"May I help you, Mademoiselle?" the butler wheezed out.

"Is Madame Reynaldo home?" the girl asked.

"Oui, she is. May I ask who is enquiring?" the butler questioned her.

"Could you please tell Madame Reynaldo that her niece, Mademoiselle Ana Knoll is here and she is in need of a family." the pretty young girl named Ana said.

No sooner had the butler went to tell Marishka Reynaldo that her niece, Ana Knoll was standing at the door, then the older women showed up to see her niece for herself. She hadn't seen young Ana since Ana was a young babe. Marishka's younger sister, Jeanne had married a rich young man named Arthur Knoll. Then, when Ana was just a wee babe, no older than two years old, they decided to move to the Continent. Apparently Arthur had found out about the great money business that the Continent had to offer. Since Arthur was fifth in line for earldom, he knew there was no chance of receiving the earldom. So, he decided to move elsewhere. Now, here was Ana, a young woman, standing on her doorstep.

"Ana! Good heaven's my dear, what are you doing here? Where is your mother and father?" Marishka questioned her, sweeping her favorite niece up into a hug.

"I came here Auntie because...because Mama and Papa are dead. They, they died more than four months back. They were coming home from a party on a rainy night, the horses got frightened and went off the cliff. I was informed of their death the next day. I had enough money to get here by boat. I left New York the day after their funeral and traveled by boat to France. From there, I hired a carriage to bring me here. It was a long ride, but here I am." Ana said, finally bearing her sad tale to another family member. Tears brimmed her eyes and one slowly made it's silent descent down her cheek.

"You poor dear. No wonder I haven't received a letter from your Mama for a long time. I was getting worried. But not to worry, your Uncle Joseph and I shall help you. Now, come inside. Pierre, please get Mademoiselle Knoll's bags please. Take them to the Rose Room. Come, my dear, I was just about to have some tea." Marishka shooed Ana into the room and down the hall to the tea room.

The two recounted everything that had passed in Ana's lifetime. Ana was the only child born to her mother and father and Marishka commented on how the way Paris was moving along with the times of change.

"Now Ana, I have a question for you. How would you feel up to attending a show tonight? There is a play called Don Giovanni being showed tonight. It's at the Opera Populaire. Joseph would be going with me but he is currently working on something for the court. What it is, I don't know, but I have an extra seat. Would you like to go?" Marishka questioned her, putting her tea cup down on the saucer that was sitting on the table in front of her.

"Oh Auntie, I'd love to! Mama always commented on how wonderful the Opera Populaire was. But, I have no beautiful dresses to wear, I left them all in America." She said, her voice brighter than it had been.

"Oh, my beautiful niece, you should have no worries, we'll go shopping right this instant!" Marishka stood up, her raven black hair with its tight curls springing with life, and clapped her hands.

Two hours later, with six bags filled with beautiful dresses, hats, and other clothing assortments, the two women returned back to the house. Marishka took off her traveling bonnet and handed it to Pierre.

"My dear, you must head directly upstairs to get ready. Marie, your maid, would have already drawn up some bath water. Take your bags upstairs, pick out a dress, and come back down here in an hour's time. Then, we'll leave for the Opera Populaire." Ana's aunt said as she handed Ana the bags and led her towards the staircase.

An hour later, Ana descended the stairs. She was in a pale turquoise gown that had a sheen to it. The neck line dipped just a little to reveal just the top of Ana's breasts. Around her neck was a tear-dropped shaped diamond, and diamonds hung from her ears as well. Ana's hair was piled on top of her head, with baby's breath scattered throughout. Marishka clapped her hands in joy and pronounced her as beautiful and the spitting image of her mother. Ana began to blush for she knew that she was the image of her mother. Her mother was as tall as her and they both carried the Decanque family traits. Both had ebony black hair that was wavy, the pale skin complexion that remained no matter how long they stood in the sun, and the pale icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce everyone with warmth instead of coldness.

"Thank you Auntie. Shall we be going?" Ana asked her equally beautiful aunt.

"Yes, the carriage is waiting. Come along my dear." her aunt said, taking a hold of Ana's arm and the two walked towards the carriage. The footmen helped the ladies in and soon off they went to the Opera Populaire.


	3. A visit to the Opera House

Chapter 2

Whispers and murmurs of questions, gossip, and just plain stares accompanied Ana as the two made their way to the box. When they got situated in their box, Ana was amazed on how beautiful the opera house was. There were statues everywhere, carved into the boxes, into the ceiling, and on the top of the stage. The stage itself and some of the seats near the stage seemed to be rebuilt and brand new.

"Auntie, is the stage new? It doesn't look like the older part of the opera house." Ana asked quietly for the pit was warming up and it looked like they were going to start to play soon.

"Yes, there was a horrible accident here five years ago. But that is in the past, now come. Let's watch the play."

Ana watched the play with wide eyes. She was entranced by the story of the play and the dancers. But the thing that caught her attention the most was the singing. It rich melodies blended together, all except for the woman playing Zerlina. Her's was more screeching and yelling than singing. Soon, it was intermission and Ana was still staring at the stage.

"What do you think my dear? Is this place not beautiful? Ana, are you alright?" her aunt asked her, brows knitting together to form a slight scowl.

"This place is beautiful Auntie, and I'm alright. I was just thinking something. Would you like to hear it?" here she paused to see if her aunt would nod and then continued, "I know this will sound strange, but...I'd like to be a dancer here. I've had more than enough experience. Mama started me dancing when I was four years old, and I had to stop when I left for France. Oh please Auntie, do you think I could get in here?" Ana questioned her, her pale blue eyes wide and pleading.

Marishka had to smile. So Jeanne wanted Ana to live to her dream when Jeanne was a little girl. Marishka knew it wouldn't be hard, since she was friends with one of the managers and the dance instructor. "I have hardly any doubt that you wouldn't. Remind me after the show to go talk to the managers." Ana broke into a large, beautiful smile and thanked her aunt profusely. Then sitting back, she watched the rest of the play with anticipation about what would happen afterwards.

He stood and watched the scenes unfold below him. It had been near five years now since the horrible accident. But everyone, with the exception of Madame Giry, believed him dead. They thought he had escaped and would never show his face again. He winced as La Carlotta tried to hit a high note that was not made for her mezzo-soprano voice. Just as quickly as the second act had begun, then it ended. The actors, actresses, dancers, stage crew, and the rest were talking about the parties that they would attend. And he watched him, a look of disgust on his face. They could go and do things, like normal people, but he was forced into hiding. Just then, he saw one of the managers rush onto the stage with an older woman and what appeared to be her younger daughter in tow.

"Madame Giry! I must speak to you!" Monsieur Andre called over the loud gossiping crowds. Madame Giry appeared with her daughter Meg right beside her.

"Yes Monsieur?" Madame Giry questioned the incompetent manager.

"I was talking to my dear friend's wife, Madame Reynaldo, and it seems that her niece, Mademoiselle Knoll, is interested in the dancing end here at the Opera Populaire. Do you have any open positions?" Andre inquired the dance instructor.

'_Now here's an interesting twist. She has the right build to be a dancer.' _he mused to himself. Then, before he heard Madame Giry's response, he disappeared leaving no trace of himself or that he had been there at all.

Madame Giry glanced at the young girl. She was built well and seemed to have the strength of a dancer. "Do you know any moves Mademoiselle?" she inquired the young girl.

"I do, but I'm afraid I left all my belongs for dance in America." Ana said, bowing her head in shame.

"What is your shoe size?" the girl to the left of Madame Giry piped up.

"I wear a five in pointe." Ana said looking at the girl and giving her a warm smile.

"So do I. Here, you can wear mine." Meg said as she sat down and began to untie her shoes. Ana sat down opposite of Meg, and began to put on the shoes. Lacing them tightly, she stood up. Then, taking a deep breath, she began to dance. Her body moved gracefully to the music that was playing in her head. She did pirouettes and spins, doing double and triple sometimes even more spins. Finally, she leaped up into the air, both legs perfectly straight in the air. Landing, she turned back towards Madame Giry, her aunt, the young girl, and the manager. Madame had a very pleased look on her face.

"I believe, Mademoiselle Knoll, you'll do quite well. There is one opening since one of the ballet girls had gotten herself pregnant. I believe you'll fit in just fine." Madame Giry said as Ana sat back down to give the shoes back to the young girl. Ana smiled towards her new ballet instructor.

"When can I begin? Could I spend the night here or move in tonight?" Ana was excited. She had finally achieved her mother's dreams. She knew her mother was proud as she looked down on her daughter in heaven.

Madame gave a small smile to Marishka Reynaldo. "It's up to your aunt my dear. I would not mind if you stayed here with my little Meg." She watched as Ana turned her pleading eyes on her aunt. She watched a smile spread across the older woman's face. "My dear niece, you have just arrived and already you want to leave me? Well, I can not blame you, you have the same spirit as your mother. You can stay here, I'll send Pierre back with all your belongings this evening. That way, you can begin your practicing tomorrow bright and early. As for your dance supplies, do not worry about them. I'm sure I can find something...acceptable back at my house." Ana jumped up and ran to her aunt, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh thank you Auntie! You have made me the happiest girl alive!" with that said, Ana walked back over to Meg who was standing by her mother.

"Thank you Madame Giry, Monsieur Andre." she said, a smile still upon her face.

"You are quite welcome my child, now Meg, why don't you show her around and introduce her to other members of the ballet corps. Oh, and tell her...of the past happenings. She might find it...interesting." the last part of the sentence had been whispered so only Meg could hear. Meg nodded silently and took the young girl off.

"I wish to thank you as well Madame Giry. You have made my deceased sister's wish a dream come true for her daughter. I shall check up on her constantly, and most likely be coming to every show now." Marishka said quietly as she watched Meg and Ana walk arm and arm to the back part of the stage.

Meg introduced Ana to all the actresses first and Ana found out the screeching woman's name was La Carlotta Guidacelli and she was the prima donna of the opera house. She was then shown around to the costume room, prop room, where everything was made, and then finally she was shown to her room. Her room was beautiful, a little on the small side, but Ana really didn't mind. The wallpapering was a gold and maroon mixture. There was a small vanity set with a closet near by and sitting on the small bed was her belongs along with a present. It sat next to her small worn travel bag.

"I'm really glad I've made a friend, Meg." Ana said sitting down on her bed, and put the small parcel on her lap.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. But, there is one thing I must tell you about. It's about the ghost that is said to reside here, maybe not anymore, but he did something terrible. There was a singer and a dancer here by the name of Christine Daae. She was beautiful beyond compare, and was a much better singer than Carlotta. The only problem is the Opera ghost fell madly in love, actually, it was more of an obsession than love. But she betrayed him and his horrible face to the whole world during his play. He took her down to his lair to becoming her bride, but her lover, Raoul the Vicomte de Chagny followed her as well. And the Phantom threatened Christine to choose between Raoul and himself. She chose Raoul after giving the Phantom the kiss he was searching for. He let the both of them go. But because of his anger on the stage, he sent the beautiful chandelier crashing down into the audience, killing innocent people. But he is said to be dead, or far from Paris as possible. Mama believes he's still nearby, who knows? Oh dear, I'm sorry, but I really must be going. I'll see you in practice tomorrow." Meg got up quite suddenly and made for the door. "If you hear any man singing and it sound's beautiful, beware, for that voice may lead you to your doom." With that said, she left Ana alone.

Ana shook her head and smiled. Opera ghosts, and ghosts for that matter, did not exist. And it was nice of Meg to tell her some petty little legend that really didn't exist. Ana looked back at the package that was currently sitting on her lap. She pulled the ribbon away from the package and gasped at what was inside. It was her mother's old dancing outfits and her old ballet and pointe shoes. In it was also a small picture frame of her mother in her ballet outfit. Tears brimmed Ana's eyes as she gazed at her mother. The picture was taken when her mother was her age and she looked exactly like Ana. Ana placed the picture on the nightstand and began to put away her clothes. Something, like cloth swishing against a rock, resounded throughout the small room. Ana cocked her head and listened harder. It had to be her imagination and so she went behind the small changing screen and slipped out of her beautiful evening gown and into her long night shift. Then, sitting at her vanity set, she pulled out all the pins and let her raven black hair cascade down to her shoulders. Picking up her brush, she slowly brushed her hair. As she continued to brush her hair, she felt the hair on her neck begin to stand on end. She was being watched or at least, she felt like she was being watched. Looking in her vanity mirror, she focused on the large ornate mirror that engulfed half of her room. Then, seeing nothing she shrugged off the feeling and turned down the covers. Kneeling by the bed, she said a quick prayer, then blew out the candle. Her body relaxed and she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. A Letter from the Opera Ghost!

Thank you guys for giving me great updates! They are really helping me! Special thanks goes out to Ella Ynrihan, Nikita S, and ElvenStar5 for making my day today! Woot! Enjoy the next chapter! P.S- Don't mind my french terms for dancing...I really don't take French, and what's pathetic, I take dance, but not ballet...lol! Anywho I 'll let you get onto the story!

Chapter 3

"No! You are supposed to pirouette then go into a chauns ma, then onto pointe to do six spins across the stage! Again!" Madame Giry rapped out, emphasizing each action with her cane. Ana felt like she was in her glory. She also knew that her legs would be cramping when she was done, but that didn't matter. Carlotta was throwing a fit because the dancers kept getting in her way. Don Giovanni was now over so now they were beginning on _The Magic Flute_ and La Carlotta was complaining that the dancers were getting in her way during her solo. So Madame Giry was trying to change their routine so they were behind Carlotta instead of surrounding her. Finally, the dancers had finally mastered the one scene. The actors and the crew called it a day since everyone was needed in the costume room for the new costumes that were to be made from scratch for this play. Meg and Ana remained behind and warmed themselves down.

"So, how do you like your first couple of weeks here?" Meg said as the two sunk onto the floor in splits.

"I enjoy it, my aunt visits regularly and she brings my uncle as well. I really feel in my element. Only, see, I have this confession to make." She looked at Meg to see her staring at her intently, "I want to sing as well as dance. I want to see if I can get a role by singing as well as dancing." Ana said in a rush.

Meg gave her a half smile. "Ana, you're like a sister to me, you truly are. Only, you won't get a chance. Carlotta has say about who sings and who doesn't. I believe she doesn't like new blood trying to butt in on what she already has. I'm sorry, but it's better you hear it from me and not from the managers or anyone else." Meg got up and wandered off stage, "Don't be to long now. You promised to go shopping with me today."

Ana nodded and sighed. Grumbling about how it wasn't fair she sat down on the edge of the stage and drew her knees up to her chest. Quietly she began to sing a song her mother taught her and sang to her as a little girl.

"_La lune blanche, _

_Luit dans esa bois._

_De chaque branche _

_Part une voix._

_Sous la ramee._

_O bien-ai-mee._

_L'e-tang re-fle-te_

_Pro-fond mi-roir,_

_La silhouette _

_Du sau-le noir_

_Ou le vent pleu-re,_

_Re vons! C'est l'heure._

_Un vaste et tandre_

_A-pai-se-ment_

_Semble descendre_

_Du firmament_

_Que l'astre irise._

_C'est l'heure exquise!_"

As the last note died away, she noticed that her voice had gotten stronger and by the end of the song it was echoing off of the Opera house. Then, her ear's caught the sound of a clock swishing out in the audience.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" When no reply came, Ana merely shrugged then headed off to her room to quickly change and then head into town with Meg.

He had been sitting out in the audience, in the shadows of his own box. He had nothing better to do, but to sit and watch the practice go on. He smiled as Carlotta threw a fit and got her way, as she always did. His eyes, though, kept roaming to the pretty young girl that had just joined the ballet corps. She was smooth in her movements, as smooth if not smoother than Sorrelli. She seemed to capture the music and bring it out in her movements. Then, just as he was getting ready to leave, he watched as the little Giry child and the young girl slide into splits and warmed down. They began to talk and his interest was piqued when he heard that she wanted to be a singer. Meg told her kindly that it wouldn't work, but he had seen Ana's, for that is what Meg had called her, determination. He watched as she got up out of her split and walked to the edge of the stage. She sat down and drew her knees up, then began to sing. She started out softly then built upon it as she became more confident. He sat down and stared at her, mesmerized as her beautiful soprano voice captivated him. He felt like he was listening to Christine again. And he immediately knew that her voice was a natural talent and not something one had practiced over the years. Of course, it could use some fine tuning and he knew exactly what to do. He had watched her last night, came to see what she really looked like, and found her to his liking. Now, she was his key to be noticed again, but he'd do it differently this time. Much differently.

Meg and Ana were in a fit of giggles as they returned, their arms laden with their purchases. Meg was telling Ana about the time Carlotta was caught on a nail and she began to walk away from the place and all of a sudden there was this loud rip and Carlotta's rear was exposed to the audience. She had flushed a deep crimson then ran off the stage crying loudly in vain. They went into another fit of giggles and soon it came time for the two to part ways. Since there was no opening yet on the dancer's dormitory, Ana was still separated from the dancers. So she stayed near the Manager's office and near Madame Giry's room. Despite her room's small size, she was rather lucky. On the cooler nights, she received heat rather quickly. Pulling the key out of her apron pocket, she twisted it and felt the lock click. Pushing the door open with her shoulder, she entered the slowly darkening room. Putting her parcels down on the bed, she turned to light a candle and as she was blowing out the match, her eyes caught sight of an envelope on the vanity set. It was an off color white that had been sealed with red wax and had a grinning skull facing her. Curious about who would send her a letter, she carefully tore the letter open and looked at the card.

"_Good afternoon Mademoiselle Knoll,_

_I would first like to extend a welcome towards you and a congratulation on getting into the ballet corps. Mme Giry is really cracking down on who get's in. I am pleased that she has picked someone as graceful as you. I would also like to extend my appreciation for singing so beautifully. I haven't heard that good of a sound for quite a while. I also overheard how you want to a famous singer. I could make that happen under one condition, you will need to work hard and long on your voice. _

_All I ask from you is complete trust and of course, for you to run some errands for me at certain times. For example, tonight I am in need of more candles, matches, and mayhaps a bottle of wine. Don't worry about the people in the kitchen, they'll give you wine freely as well as the candles and matches. All you need to do is ask. I will pick them up in front of your mirror later this evening. I advise that you should not be in this room, otherwise you might be....tempted to tell someone about me, and we can't have that. _

_Until this evening, then._

_Signed,_

_ O.G_

_P.S. You really do look like your mother."_

Ana felt her hands trembling slightly. She thought this was a cruel joke that someone, maybe one of the actresses or stage crew had set up to scare her. After all, she had bluntly told Meg that the story was a nice way into welcoming her to the Opera house, but she didn't believe in the Opera Ghost or any ghost nonsense for that matter. And, who had heard her singing on the stage? Unless one of the stage crew hands were up in the flies and just happened to be listening. But no one had seen the picture of her mother, no one except Meg and Mme. Giry.

"Whoever you are, you won't scare me! I don't believe in such things as ghosts or phantoms for that matter!" she muttered loudly. But none the less, if someone was playing a cruel joke, she decided to play along. So going back out of her room, she picked up the items and left them on the bed. Then stepping behind the screen, she began to undress into something more comfortable when a distinct click resounded through her small room. Someone had entered her room!

Dun dun duh!! What will happen? Tune in next week, or tomorrow, depending on how fast I can type up the fourth chapter!


	5. A horror is revealed!

Alright guys, here's the fourth chapter, and let me tell y'all something...it goes into Ana's past to why she's in France, not completely for that won't happen until in later chapters, but she tells part of her tale. Tell me what you think, aka R&R! Thanks!

Chapter 4

He had made sure she would see the note. It was needed to know that somehow she could trust him, that was until a certain point. He watched her through the large mirror as she gazed around then muttered, "Whoever you are, you won't scare me! I don't believe in such things as ghosts or phantoms for that matter!" and then she left her room. He smiled slyly knowing that she went to fetch the stuff that he had asked for. And no sooner had she left, then she was back with candlesticks, matches, and a bottle of wine. Thinking that she had left again and that it was safe to come out of hiding, he hit the spring mechanism that opened the mirror. Stepping through, he walked over to the bed. Grabbing the stuff he noticed that a figure was standing behind the changing screen. Damnation! He knew he felt another presence in this room, so leaving as silently as he arrived, he stood on the opposite mirror as he watched a scared Ana appear from behind the dressing screen clad in a dressing gown and welding a ballet slipper. He smirked and watched as she checked the lock.

Ana was now nervous, the lock was locked and no one else had the key to her room except Mme. Giry, and she wouldn't come in here. Then her eyes glanced over to the bed where the candlesticks, matches, and wine had sat. But no more, someone had taken them. Now, this was really odd, someone had come into her room, for she was sure she heard something click and now the stuff that she had gotten for the practical joker, was gone. Well, it wasn't her fault, she would not be the blunt end for the joke. Picking up the letter, she stuffed it into her pocket and decided that she would go show it to Mme. Giry and ask her who would play such a cruel joke. Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob, there came a knock. Ana quickly unlocked the door and cracked it open. Standing in the hallway was Meg, with a picnic basket in her hand.

"I was thinking that since it is such a nice night out, we could have dinner on the roof, I do it occasionally, but I don't think you've ever been up there. It's really beautiful, and there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight." Meg said hastily.

"Sure, come on in. I've gotta quickly change first." Ana said stepping behind the screen and changing into a black skirt with a pale peach blouse. The two left Ana's room arm in arm and the figure behind the mirror looked thoughtful before heading towards the top of the Opera house.

The stars twinkled and shone above the sky. Each one like a diamond that someone had hand selected to place there to shine their beauty into the sky. Ana and Meg sat on the blanket, each one wrapped in a wool shawl for it was somewhat cold outside. Spread before them was roasted chicken, bread, cheese, some wine, water, and a few grapes. They ate in silence just staring out at the beautiful scenery of Paris that lay spread before them. When both had had their fill, Meg turned to Ana.

"Ana, my mama told me not to ask you any personal questions, but this particular question has been eating me up inside. Would you mind if I ask you?"

Ana smiled at her friend. She felt like she could tell Meg anything and everything. Everything except the horrible thing she had gone through four months prior to her arrival in France. "I would not mind if you asked me."

Meg instantly drew closer to her friend, "Where are your parents? When you came to the opera house, everyone assumed you were Marishka's daughter that no one had heard about." Ana knew, just somehow knew deep in her bones, that Meg would ask her this question. It seemed to be on everyone's mind about where this beautiful young girl had come from. No one really knew about her past because Ana kept it as quiet as she could. It was something that she didn't want to share with the whole world. If the people in America didn't believe her horrible tale then who was to say that those in France wouldn't believe her as well?

Ana took a deep breath and decided to tell certain parts of her horrible past to Meg. "Will promise you won't breathe a soul to anyone about me? For what I am about to tell you, I'm afraid you won't believe me in most parts, that I'm making it up but it doesn't bother me anymore."

Meg nodded, only to shocked to believe what her friend might tell her. Ana gave a faint smile and then began her tale. "The reason no one has heard of me or my parents before is because when I was a little baby, just two years old, my parents decided to move to America. They thought they could have a better life there. So we moved to a city called New York City. There, I was raised as an American. From an early age, both my parents insisted that I talk in French whenever I was around them. But when I was with my friends, I was allowed to speak English. I was put in a private girls school where I was taught music, embroidery, dance and various other things. I had no need to learn another language for I spoke perfect French. My mother put me into a ballet school and I soon became one of the best dancers there. Both my parents were proud of me, my mother especially since it was one of her goals for me to become a ballet dancer, something that she was denied as a child. Then, my parents began to talk of finding the perfect husband for me, one that could support me well and care for me. That was when I was at the tender age of fifteen. Then my dad brought home for dinner a man, his wife, and their son. Mr. John McKinley, Mrs.. Carol McKinley, and Alex McKinley. They were a well known, well-respected, and a very rich family. Unfortunately my mom thought it would be nice to catch a play with them and they both decided that they should leave the two of us at the house with only our servants to watch out for us. That night, as I lay half asleep waiting patiently for my parents to return home, Alex came into my room and..he raped me. It was horrible, he had brought some rope to tie my wrists to the bedposts. He also put a rag into my mouth to silence my screams. Then, he pulled my legs apart groping my body and raped me cruelly. When he was done, he untied me, took the gag out of my mouth and fled back to his room. When my parents returned home, I told them my tale of how he came and raped me. Only he twisted whatever I said, he told them that I had come and seduced him. He claimed that he began to fight me off, and the scratches on his face was from me, trying to pin him down. Finally, I had beaten him and he spilled his seed into me by accident. Of course, the McKinley's claimed that I had better marry their son. So I did, I really had no choice. My parents were sadden by the fact that I had to marry so young. And they really didn't believe Alex's story. So we were married, me at 15 and he at 17. Then, well, then the secrets begun. I had a deep dark secret that I would not tell him and eventually he found out. He found out about my other love and passion. And for that, he...he killed my parents. He said that I gave someone else my love, and so in return, he took my only love away from me. Of course, that isn't to say that he'd beat me until I was rendered unconscious and then rape me brutally. Only, he claimed that it wasn't rape since he used cream on me. But in the eyes of the society, after my parents death, I just mysteriously disappeared, leaving my husband back in America and coming here. Now Alex is trying to find me, saying that we had a lover's spat and that he wanted me to come back. But that is all I can tell you without...without..." Ana began to choke on her tears. She glanced at Meg who had her own silent tears falling down her face. The two embraced each other, until the tears had stopped.

"I am so sorry to hear that Ana. But do not worry, we won't let Alex take you away from us. Now, we better get back inside before we catch our death out here." Meg packed up the remnants of their dinner. She walked towards the door then turned around. "Ana, are you coming?"

"I'll be done in a little bit. I just want to clear my head that's all." Ana gave a weak smile then turned around to face the city that was before her. She thought of her parents, how they'd be proud of her for being able to accomplish her goals. She sighed wistfully and wondered if Alex would get the idea of coming to France. He knew that she had relatives here, no doubt he would try to track her down in France then drag her back to New York. Turning around, she started to walk towards the door, when a huge rat scampered out in front of her. Seeing the overgrown rodent scared her and she jumped back and struck her head against the statue that was behind her. Blackness and pain enveloped her as she crumpled to the ground with no one to see her except the rat and the man in the shadows.


	6. There's no such things as ghosts!

Hey guys! Oh my word! Thank you soooo much for the reviews and I am glad you all like my story. Please, please please, if you have any ideas for my story or anything at all, don't hesitate telling me! On to chapter 5!! Mwahahaha!

Chapter 5

He had hidden himself in the shadows close to where the young girls were sitting. He wanted to see if he could catch something that would make her fear him and trust only him with her secret, for he believed that it was the only way she would come to him willingly and do things for him. He listened to Ana's sad tale and felt no remorse.

'_So my dear, you are a little trollop are you? Well, now someone else knows of your dirty little secret besides the Giry child. And wouldn't you be surprised if you only knew that your dear beloved husband had just reached France not that long ago. What a surprise he would have if he knew you were here, conducting yourself in a most trollop-like way and not at all the way a lady of your stature should.' _he mused to himself. He hadn't felt sorry for her, no, it was more along the lines of being able to use something against her, and she had spilled it to the Giry child unaware of what might lurk in the shadows. He kept his eyes on the two as they packed up and as Meg headed towards the door. Focusing his attention on Ana, he watched as the wind whipped her hair away from her face and dried her tears that she had cried. Then, she turned around, her cheeks slightly flushed from the wind. He still had his attention on her as she made her way to the door, and finally deciding that he had heard enough, he let his eyes slide away from her, only to have them return when he heard the distinct sound of something cracking then he saw her crumple to the ground, unconscious.

He didn't know what drove him to come to her rescue. The only thing that was running through her mind was the fact that he couldn't let his plan slip through her hands. Appearing out of the shadows as quickly as he could, he bent down and picked her up, feeling the supple weight of her body. Turning around, he went back into the shadows and went through the secret entrance near the statue. Making his way down the dark shadows and paths of the secret tunnels of the opera house, he came upon the mirror that led to her room. He had just hit the spring when the girl in his arms uttered a low moan of pain. Quickly, he dumped her effortlessly onto her bed and went back into the mirror. As the panel made it's soft click, she sat up on her bed rubbing the bruise that was forming and looking around in shock.

Ana sat up on her bed and...wait, her bed? How did she get here? All she remembered was hitting her head on a statue on the roof. Who had brought her down? Then she remembered the strong arms of someone putting her down on the bed, the smell of spices, cinnamon, wood smoke, and another smell she couldn't quite place from that person. Maybe it was one of the stage crew that had found her while sweeping the roof. Either way she was in debt to whoever saved her. She would ask around in the morning about who was so kind to take her back to her room. She got up off the bed and steadied herself as the room spun around. She must have hit her head harder than she thought because her one eye was blurry. As slowly as she could, she made her way to the changing screen and slowly began to undress. Pulling her long night shift over her head, she felt a slight wave of nausea creep up and suppressed the urge to heave up the food in her stomach. Breathing deeply seemed to be helping her as she once again made her way slowly back to her bed. As she knelt down to say her prayers, she once again got the feeling of being watched. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she turned her head to see if anyone was watching her.

'_It's all in my imagination. There is no such thing as a ghost._' she silently told herself as she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Before sleep overcame her, she swore she heard the silent whisper of a cloak against stone.

The next day found Ana with a splitting headache and her day off. She always enjoyed the day's that the managers would frequently give. Since it was a holy day and most people usually went to Church on a Sunday, there would hardly be anyone around in the morning. Meg usually was in bed until around lunch time and everyone else spent their day going into town for shopping or other unknown business. This was also a day that her aunt and uncle usually visited. They would bring her things that they had found at the clothing shops or sometimes some sweet chocolate. Ana had until after lunch to do whatever she pleased. She groaned as the pain in her head throbbed like one of the big drums that played in the orchestra. She sat up as carefully as she could and looked at the old wooden clock that stood in her room. It read a quarter till ten. She slid her feet out from under the covers and shivered as they touched the cold wooden floor. Then pushing herself up she made her way over to her vanity set. Sitting down, she picked up the wooden brush and brushed all the knots out. As she set her brush back down, her eyes caught site of a beautiful red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Wondering how it got into her room, she came upon the conclusion that whoever brought her in last night had also given her the red rose and she merely overlooked it last night.

She hummed a merry little tune as she got dressed and headed out her door. The figure that was standing on the other side of the mirror gave a slight smile, knowing that he had just improved her day.

A half-an-hour passed and Ana was completely puzzled. She had asked all the stage crew hands if they had brought her in last night after she had hit her head. All of them said no, or they gave her lecherous looks and she quickly got away from them. Frowning and knitting her brow in puzzlement, she made her way to the dancer's dormitory and found Meg making her way down.

"What's the matter Ana? You seem upset." Meg said, tying her hair back.

"I hit my head last night on a statue after seeing a rat and somehow, when I woke up, I was back in my room. I don't remember walking there, but I vaguely remember some man carrying me there." she confided to her friend and watched as Meg's eyes grew round as saucers.

"Have you asked all the stage crew?" Ana nodded, "Then the only other reasonable explanation is the Opera Ghost! Oh what a dreadful thing to happen to you!"

Ana snorted, "Come Meg, there is no reason to blame it on a silly legend that isn't even true."

Meg gasped and clutched her friend's arm, "Don't say that! The Opera ghost will be highly offended and you might anger him."

"Please Meg, I really don't believe in ghosts and I am not afraid of them either nor of their anger, will you please stop this silly childish nonsense?" Ana asked her friend.

Meg only nodded, praying to the dear lord that the Opera Ghost had not heard what she had said, but for some odd reason she knew he had. The two of them headed down the stairs and to the kitchen while another person stood just above the stairs, hidden in the shadows.

'_So my young Ana, you don't believe in me or my wrath? Well, we shall see about that, and quite soon.' _he swept off to deliver a letter and he made sure that she would see him come that evening.

please also note- Ana doesn't believe in Erik until the next chapter, then something happens, but what? And yes, until Erik is introduced I shall be calling him "he".


	7. The Meeting

Note: Hey guys! Wow! Keep up the great reviews...you have no idea how much they make my day...wow I am a dork...anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had no idea what to do, please tell me what you think!

Chapter 6

Ana gushed over her presents from her uncle and aunt. "Oh Auntie the stockings are really too much. And Uncle Joseph, you really didn't need to buy me any chocolates! Why, I'll soon be as fat as the Christmas goose!" She gave them a hug each.

"Ah, to spoil someone other than my wife. And my dear Ana, I highly doubt you'll get fat, you're always on your toes." He chuckled.

"Yes my dear, the tights are to replace the ones that seem to have gotten quite a few runners. How does the opera go?" Marishka asked as they made their way back from Ana's room.

"Quite good. Although La Carlotta complains about everything. Ze danzer's are in my way! Zey are smacking me with zer tutus! That iz it! I quit! Madame, bring my puppiez!" Ana said doing an impression of the diva. Her uncle gave a hearty laugh while her aunt merely smiled. "Oh and then there is this whole nonsense of an Opera Ghost! I have to keep telling Meg that there is no such thing and it is a mere figment of her imagination. She seems quite disturbed that I don't believe in him."

Marishka's eyes grew wide, "But my dear! There is such thing as the Opera Ghost! We have seen him, we were at the play that he created when the chandelier came crashing down five years ago! We saw him capture Miss Daae and then he disappeared! Whatever Meg has been telling you about this Opera Ghost, it is true!"

Ana just merely chuckled at her aunt, "Oh Auntie, not you as well. Well, if there is such thing as an opera ghost, then he can try and scare me all he wants. I still will not take orders from him! Now, you must be going, I brought my pointe shoes along and I would like to get some practice time in before everyone else shows up." with that said, her aunt and uncle gave her another hug each and left through the Grand Foyer. Ana waited until the door had shut behind them, before venturing off to the empty and silent stage.

She opened the door hesitantly and then slipped in unnoticed. Feeling her way around the back part of the stage, she finally came across the front curtains. There were only a few lamps lit out on stage, and so she quietly sat down and laced up her shoes. Making sure they were extra tight, she stood up and went up on her toes to test the tightness. Seeing that it was tight enough, she came down and looked around. She let her imagination drift, and thought about attending a beautiful ball, where she was the Prima Dancer.

Music struck up in her mind and she began to dance. Slowly at first, with pirouettes and going up on pointe. Then, imagining that some handsome young man asked her to dance, she giggled like a school girl and curtseyed. Then she danced with her make believe man. Spinning around and leaping she felt like she was weightless, the only sound in the house were the clicking of her wooden parts of her shoe. Then she took a giant run and leapt into the air, twirling not once but twice. But somehow she miscalculated her landing and fell, rolling across the stage. The music in her mind stopped as she drew up her left knee to nurse it. Suddenly, something caught her attention, it appeared to be floating down from the fly's above. Slowly she got up, wincing in pain as her left knee still reminded her of her prior injury. There, lying in the middle of the stage, was another letter, same as the one that was in her room.

She bent over, picked it up, and with shaking hands, she opened it. Drawing out the stiff card, she read it aloud.

"_Dear Mademoiselle Ana,_

_You are such a silly little girl, forgive me, woman. Asking around the stage crew if they had saved you last night after you hit your head. If you only payed attention to what Meg had to say, and she was correct. It was I who saved you from the rooftop. It was also I that gave you that rose to make your day a little better. Ah, but my dear mademoiselle, I know all about your little past. How you had another lover and your husband despised that. If I were in his place and found out my wife had another, I would most likely take drastic measures. Only I see you for who you truly are, a trollop, pure and simple. Now, do not fret my dear, for I know that is what you are most likely doing. If you assist me, I shall keep your secret safe. Do not help me at all, and I am afraid that Alex will have to pay a visit to the Opera House to see his little wife dancing around the stage. _

_Now that I have your attention, I believe it is time you met your savior. And I take that lightly, for I may not save you ever again. Meet me on the rooftop tonight at exactly midnight, do not be late or you shall feel my wrath. Take care, and do be more careful when your dancing with an invisible man. I believe you might have stepped on his toes once or twice._

_Regards,_

_O.G" _

Ana felt her face pale. This...joker had saved her. He was the one that gave her that rose and carried her back to her room. Not only that, but he knew of her secret. How could he possibly know her secret?! If he was on the roof, she would have seen him, and he called her a trollop. Did that mean he thought she was a whore who sold her body or took a lover after marrying her husband? Probably, for that's what she wanted to get across to Meg, even though that wasn't the real truth. The real truth couldn't be told. She would just merely get a shocked look at why her parents really died. But still, he knew...he knew about her secret and threatened to spill her secret and have Alex come running to the Opera House to see her. That would only increase his anger and she feared his anger. She glanced at the letter again and sighed. The only thing she could do was meet this fraud on the rooftop. She glanced up at where the letter had fallen to see if the writer was still there, but saw nothing but shadows. Shaking her head, she walked off the stage and back to her room.

He smiled his sly smile as she walked off. Had she really been looking hard, she would have seen the faint outline of his mask. He had gotten to her, forcing her to meet him in fear of him spilling her secret. His first part of his plan worked perfectly and now he had to work on the second part. Sweeping his cloak around, he silently made his way back to his lair to put the second part into motion.

Ana pulled on her warmest gown and slipped the woolen shawl around her shoulders. She was contemplating on whether to put her hair up when a knock came at her door.

"Ana, are you in? Do you want to get some dinner? Mama said she'll take us out this evening." Meg's quiet voice came through the door.

"Yes, I'm in, but I really don't feel like going anywhere. I'm rather tired and I had a trying day. Thank you anyway Meg!" Ana called back. She seemed somewhat puzzled, why would Meg and her mother go out to eat at a quarter until midnight? That seemed odd in it self. But she merely shrugged it off, sometimes dancers got a weird appetite cycle. At times they went to eat breakfast at three in the morning, other times they ate dinner really late. It was a hard life for a dancer, but no matter. She enjoyed what she did no matter when she got hungry. Picking up a candle she lit it and held her hand over the small flame. Quietly opening the door, making sure the hinges didn't squeak, she slipped out. Looking around, she saw no one around. The opera house was as quiet and still as always but she felt like something was waiting in the shadows, watching her, seeing what her next move would do.

She walked up the stairs that led to the roof top, taking care of not to step on the stairs that squeaked when pressure was applied to them. She opened the door and stepped outside, the cold hitting her face shocking her at first. She shut the door behind her and walked out to the middle of the icon.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" She stepped near a pegasus statue and gasped when she felt a presence behind her. She went to turn around, but found that she was paralyzed with fear. She opened to mouth to let out a scream when a hand with a leather glove on clamped over her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah my dear trollop. We don't want to alert anyone, they wouldn't be happy to hear that the Phantom of the Opera is back." a man's voice said to her.

MWAHAHA! And so the Phantom of the Opera returns! What will happen? and don't y'all love cliff hangers?! WHOOHOO!! I'm seeing Phantom 2morrow for my second time then again on Sat....maybe I'll get some ideas for my story! Happy readings!!!


	8. A Deal is struck

Note: Alright, sorry I have been taken so long to update this but I had finals last week and I had been studying like mad. And this past weekend I got really bad aches in my back and I couldn't move off my couch. So basically I sat there with a heating pad on my back trying desperately not to move. But I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had no idea what to do with the whole Erik and Ana scene so I had to develop it in my mind before I wrote it. Hope you all really enjoy it and keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 7

Ana felt the old taste of fear entering her mind. She knew her eyes were wide, showing her fear to this strange man.

Then she had a fleeting thought of biting down on the hand that was clasped across her mouth. She disregarded that thought because she was unsure of whether he carried a weapon.

"Now, if I remove my had do you promise not to scream? I prefer to do business without having to decipher everything you say." he felt her slowly nod and released her in an instant.

Ana massaged her jaw and turned around. "Thank you, I think. You speak of a business deal, what would this include?" she truly wished she could see his face, but the blasted cloak he wore hid his face.

"I know many things about you, Ana Knoll. Of course, I know your darkest secret but I also know of your mother's dream which has become part of your dream. The other part is to have a leading role in an Opera. If you cooperate with me, I shall make that happen." he said quietly with authority hinting in his voice. He watched as her face changed from fear to one of amazement.

"You could get me a lead role? Wait, there has to be a catch, what is it? If it's selling my body, I'm sorry but I'll have to say no." she said dryly.

He chuckled at what she said, "No, I am not one that takes whores. No, I have a different idea. I want you to sign a paper that say's you'll run errands for me. Such as music equipment, clothes, in exchange for some music lessons and maybe some dancing." he saw her eyes narrow when he said 'whore'.

"And you'll get me a lead role?" Ana saw the man nod. She thought of the consequences, pros, and cons. Then she thought about the secret he knew of. If she said 'no', he would alert Alex. So she had only one choice, "Where do I sign?"

Erik smiled to himself. He knew she'd say yes because of what he knew.

"Where do I sign?" she finally asked.

"I do not have the contract with me, but I shall bring it to your room tomorrow evening. For now, a handshake shall suffice." he stuck out his right hand. He saw Ana look hesitantly at it, but stuck her hand out as well.

Erik grasped it and gave it a single shake then dropped her hand as if it had shocked him. He began to stride off when he remembered something.

"You tell anyone about me or seeing me, you shall dearly regret it." he turned around when her voice rang out clearly.

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Erik. Do not ask for the last, it is not important." He felt her eyes on him as he slipped away in the shadows.

He turned around and watched her to make sure she got inside safely. She rubbed her upper arms and stared straight ahead, then turning around quickly she seemed to storm off. Erik looked back down at his right hand. When he shook her hand, he felt a spark through his glove. Thinking that it came from her wool cloak, he thought nothing of it. But now he was positive it had com from her. Her touch was like a warmth spreading through his body. He silently vowed that he would not act the way he had with Christine. No one would replace her, she was his first and only love. No, he wouldn't fall for some whore who'd leave him in an instant for a much more handsome man. Turning around, he slipped into the secret passageway and went back to his sanctuary.

Ana tossed and turned. Images flashed through her mind, creating a horrible collage of nightmares. She saw Alex and his anger in his eyes as he picked her up and threw her against the wall. Flash. He gripped her arms and shook her forcefully. Flash, he was smiling horribly as he held her mother's diamond signet ring. She never took it off and Ana knew immediately that Alex had killed her parents. Flash. A baby wailed in the background as her husband jutted into her hard and tearing her soft flesh. With the cream, it just made it burn even more. Flash, she saw her own wrists, blood dripping out of them, flowing freely onto the sheets and she grinned in her pain.

Ana sat up with a sheen of sweat covering her body. She felt sticky and terribly cold. The sweat dripped off of her and made her sheets damp. She wrapped her arms around her body and rocked back and forth. "I'll forget that past, it's behind me. He was a horrible man, did horrible things to me, but I was stronger than him. I escaped him." She drew a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Then, seeing that it was near seven, she decided to get ready for the second act in the _Magic Flute_. She stepped behind the seen and slipped into her tights, tutu, and top. Then grabbing her pointe shoes she quickly left her room, taking a quick glance around and then shutting her door behind her.

After an exhausting day of dancing then resetting some scenes because of Carlotta, Ana found herself in the costume shop being measured, poked, and prodded.

The dancers were going to have exquisite costumes of tight bodices with tulle coming off the hip and stopping at their mid-thighs. The rich colors of cream and maroon were going to be blended in the fabric. Ana's costume, however, was slightly different than what the other dancers were. Her, Meg, and Sorelli were to have a solo each, and each were to have costumes similar to the other dancers yet they were to stand out. Meg's dress showed off her bosom rather nicely, being cut at a conservative length. Sorelli's was to be much shorter and to fan out from her body to show off her beautiful long legs. Ana's was to have an off the shoulder look to make her arms stand out. Mme. Giry decided that she had beautiful arms that should be shown to the whole world and had made sure the costumers made her dress like that. It was almost like Sorelli's, but there was a cream gauze that fell off her shoulders and floated down her arms. It crisscrossed in front of her bodice creating a wonderful design, then connected to the tulle. When Ana tried it on with the pins on. She had left her pointe shoes on because the costumers were afraid it might be to long.

"Please go up on releve." The head costumer, Madame Griolia asked her. Ana nodded and went up on her toes. "Now, bring your arms up slowly and do a high fifth." Ana did as she was told. Madame Griolia clapped her hands and considered her dress a success. She asked Ana to take it off, then she was allowed to go. Ana slipped behind the screen and turned to face the mirror. She stared at her image, imagining herself dancing beautifully with her male partner as he picked her up and twirled her around. She knew the dress would do beautifully and she was happy. Taking off the dress, she slipped back into her practice clothes and left from behind the screen quickly. Handing the dress back to Madame Griolia, she walked out and down the two flights of stairs. She hummed one of Carlotta's songs and took her time getting back to her room. It was nearing seven o' clock in the evening, and although Ana had only a small muffin for breakfast and nothing for lunch, she didn't find herself very hungry. She headed into the kitchen, thanking the dear Lord above that it wasn't crowded.

"Hello Chef Gerrit, do you have any grapes and maybe a small roll about. Oh! And a pitcher of water with a glass?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I do. Let me get it for you." the large cook bustled around the kitchen rather gracefully and pulled out the items that Ana had asked for. Handing her a basket with a glass inside, she took the pitcher that sat on the counter and thanked the chef profusely. She turned and walked down to her room carefully so as not to spill the water.

Once outside her door, she pulled out her key and unlocked her door. Bending down, she picked up the pitcher, turned around and pushed the door open with her rear. She made it through the door and knocked it shut with her foot. She turned around, letting out a yelp of surprise nearly dropping her food and the pitcher to the floor. There was Erik, standing patiently by her bed, a piece of paper in his hand and one eyebrow cocked.

"What are you doing here! How in the hell did you get in? My door was locked all day!" she cried, setting the basket and pitcher down on her vanity set.

"My, what language to come from a trollop's mouth. Better that then sweet words of seduction. I found my own way in, don't forget, this is_ my_ opera house and I know my way around it. And I told you specifically that I would be bringing the contract to sign. Now, come sign it for me so that I may be on my way." Erik told her in a rather forceful way.

Ana stared at him, the white leather mask somewhat reflecting the candlelight, throwing shadows across the mask. She didn't seemed puzzled by the fact that he wore a mask. She had known a servant in her household back in America that wore a mask across his whole face because of a horrible burn accident that happened when she was a little girl. Her stomach still held some scars from the burning incident, when she had accidently tripped over a servant, causing the servant to spill the boiling water on his face and a little bit dropped on her stomach, giving her slight burns but not to the extent of the servants.

"You will have it signed after I get a little bit of food in my stomach." She said haughtily.

"Don't you dare disobey me." Erik's voice said anger dripping from each word.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten and so now I must eat otherwise I shall faint from hunger exhaustion." She shot back and sat down at her vanity set, pulling out the grapes and a roll. She was aware of Erik's piercing gaze on her back and ignored him as she poured some water into the glass. Then he was behind her, pulling her up and forcing her around.

"You will sign it now, otherwise, I will have to force you to sign it." He said, his breath hot on her face. Ana looked up at him in fear, his face slowly fading from view and turning into Alex's angry face. Ana shook her head and slowly dropped her head down.

"If you insist." she picked up the feather quill that sat on her nightstand and turned back to Erik. "Bring it over."

Erik strode quickly to her vanity set and set it down. He opened it up, and Ana quickly scanned it. It stated exactly what he had told her last night and it included the music lessons as well as dancing lessons with a partner. She also took notice that he signed it in his scrawled signature and that there was a blank line for her to sign. She dipped the quill into the ink jar and gracefully wrote her name, _Ana Tessa-Marie Knoll. _As soon as she had finished the last 'l', Erik bent down and took the paper from her. Ana caught the faint smell of woodsmoke, cinnamon and a mulling spice. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The smell seemed to invade her senses and make her senseless. She opened her eyes with a snap when she heard him turn around, his cloak whipping behind him.

"You shall have a list of things and some gold on your vanity set tomorrow. After you are done with rehearsal, you are to go into town and buy the stuff. I will pick it up tomorrow evening." he turned around and began to walk towards the mirror when he stopped and looked back at her. "And you know, you should really eat more than just grapes and bread. You're looking a little on the skinny side." He saw her shocked look and hit the hidden spring mechanism. The mirror sprung open and he slipped inside, closing it with her still looking shocked.

Hey I have a question for anyone out there. I think I'm going to have Ana have this huge problem, like cutting herself, but I need to know if people back in that time cut themselves. I believe they did. But if someone could let me know, I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks! And tune in soon for what Erik **_really_** thinks of Ana...duh duh duuuuh!


	9. A horrible pain and a run in with an une...

Note:Whee! New chapter that I just finished tonight! I'm soon going to delve into Ana's deep dark mysterious past, the pain she feels on her wrists, arms and stomach, are clues to what will happen later! Thank you and keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 8

A thought haunted Erik as he made his way back to his lair. He pondered on it as he silently poled his gondola through the water. When the boat bumped against the stone floor of his lair, he jumped out and stalked up to his desk. _'She wasn't afraid of my mask. Her eyes just slid right over it, as if it wasn't there.' _he thought. And then the thought slowly drifted back to when he shook her. She seemed so sure of herself that she would win the little battle. But when his fingers closed over her arms and turned her towards him, she lost her willpower; fear invaded her body quickly and she cast her head down. He felt sad for her, maybe she was a whore who like pain instead of pleasure.

Quickly he shook his head, _'No! I will not go after her like the way I did with Christine. She means nothing to me, nothing at all.'_ He picked up his quill and began to write out a list for Ana.

Ana awoke the next morning with pain searing through her wrists and on her stomach. She shut her eyes against the blinding white pain that laced through her scars.(A/N: If you've ever had a Charlie Horse, you know what she's experiencing. It's a muscle contraction that doesn't let go until the muscle is stimulated harder to let the contraction go. It sometimes happens to muscles that have been worked to hard, but I have a scar on my wrist, and at times I get a Charlie's Horse in that area and it hurts like mad! Anyways, back to the story.) Each twitch was worst than the last and Ana cried out as the next one came faster and harder. Then, they stopped as quickly as they had begun. Ana lay on her bed panting from the exhaustion that swept over her. She slowly began to move her hands to her stomach. Laying them there, she felt the tense muscles as they remained contracted. Slowly she began to massage her scars trying to loosen the muscles. It hurt to breathe because the muscle had remained contracted for so long. She attempted to get up, but found it difficult to move her stomach. Her scars had been stretched to their limit and it was going to take a while for them to relax.

'_Looks like I'll be missing dance this morning.'_ Ana said, wincing as she attempted to sit up. Even that failed, the muscles in her wrists and in her arms were too sore from the multiple contractions that they had received in such a short time. She lay there unable to move, until a knock came from her door.

"Ana, are you okay?" Mme. Giry's voice hailed her through the door.

"Yes. You can come in, if you want Madame Giry." Ana cried back, still finding herself unable to sit up. As she heard the door begin to unlock, she looked at the large mirror and saw her face was still an ashen gray. She watched Mme. Giry enter her room through her mirror.

"Oh my dear! Are you sick? Do we need to call for a doctor?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Madame Giry, I am fine. Just a few muscle cramps. I'm afraid I won't be able to dance today. If I am feeling better though, I would like to go into town...to pick up a few things." She said not taking her eyes off the mirror. If Madame Giry found that strange, she did not say. Though Ana did catch Mme. Giry glance at the rose that still sat on her dresser.

"I see. Well, I really hope you feel better, and hope those few things will please someone. I'll send Meg to you later this evening if that is okay. Now, I must get back to dancing, see you later my dear." With that said, she let herself out and left as silently as she had come. Ana let out a sigh of relief, and laid her head back down on her pillow. She tried to remember what her dream had been about. It was a really odd dream, one that had left her confused and wondering what had happened. Then, slowly it crept back into her mind, picture by picture.

She was running, running down a long dark path. Trees lined the path with leaves floating down. They crunched under her feet as she ran. She glanced behind her and saw Alex chasing her. She tried to speed up urging her feet to go faster. Then she pitched forward and found herself in the arms of none other than Erik. They were dancing, her in a beautiful, shimmering ball gown and he in a black suit with a waistcoat that matched her shimmering pale blue gown, a black cravat tied around his neck. His mask was there, with his lovely dark hair slicked back, his blue green eyes dancing with joy. She took comfort in the smell of him, knowing that she was safe. He dipped her and she found herself falling, falling through a black hole and then landing on her back, Alex looking down at her as he smiled insanely. She turned her head to see Erik with a sly smirk on his face, he appeared to be happy, but that smirk didn't reach the sadness in his eyes. Turning her head back towards Alex she felt the stinging blows that he laid on her wrists, arms and stomach. That was when she had woken up to her pain.

She was pondering why she dreamt about Erik when who should appear from the mirror but the man that was in her dreams. Erik gave her a perplexed look.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at rehearsal." he stated quite bluntly.

"I had muscle cramps and I can't exactly move from the bed. You can just put the letter on my stomach or hand it to me along with the gold. When I can move again, I shall go out and get your stuff." she said shyly, hoping to pull off the lie that seemed to hint her menses had begun and not about her scars.

Erik looked disgusted that she would mention something so personal to him. But nonetheless he placed the letter on her stomach. She opened it slowly and read it. He wanted her to get some clothes, a few white linen shirts, a new cravat, a couple of new waistcoats and a couple of pants. Plus, a pair of cufflinks for his shirtsleeves and a pair of cravat cufflinks.

"You are supplying the gold correct?" she said quietly.

He tossed the bag on her stomach as well, "I expect these back by tonight, fail me and you will see my real wrath." he turned around and hit the mechanism. Before he left he quietly said, "I hope you feel...better." Then the mirror slid silently shut and Ana let out a sigh of relief. Her secret was safe for quite a while, they only knew what they wanted to know. No one would find out the real truth.

Ana felt better around lunch time and was able to move around. She got up, slowly for her muscles still ached to a degree, and slowly dressed. She made her way down to the kitchen, the list and gold hidden within her long cloak. She grabbed a sandwich and made her way to the Grand Foyer.

Humming a merry tune, she stepped outside. The sun shone down on her casting a slight warmth on her cool flesh. She shivered slightly in delight and made her way down the street to where she had seen some shops. She browsed around until she came to a men's shop. Stepping inside, she immediately felt out of place. There were two men standing in a corner, whispering about something, that stopped and looked at her. She gave them a slight smile and felt their eyes roam across her body. She ignored them and pulled out the list. Three white linen shirts, size was a medium. She snorted at that, blatantly thinking that he seemed like a large. Spotting the shirts that he had somewhat described and that looked like he would wear, she picked out three. Now it was on to a cravat. She glanced around and looked at the different colors. There were too many to choose from. There were black, brown, dark blue, dark green, a pale green, a pale blue, a maroon, and too many others to mention. She decided on the maroon thinking that it would look rather good on him. Then she moved on to find some waistcoats that were a size 34 across. She walked over to the one rack and once again had trouble picking out some waistcoats. So she chose a maroon one, a pale blue with gold stitching in it and a dark forest green with black stitching in it. Finally, after picking up black pants, size 34, she walked to the counter. Underneath the glass counter, she looked at the different cufflinks and cravat cufflinks.

"May I help you?" an older gentleman asked her.

"Yes, I would like those two cufflinks and that cravat cufflink please." She said pointing to the ones she had selected. The gentleman nodded and put them in boxes. He calculated her total and it came out to quite a hefty sum. She paid it finding that she still had some money left over. Then, grabbing the paper bag she rushed out as quickly as she could from store and ran right into someone else.

"Oh dear I am so sorry...Madame." she said looking at a beautiful girl with dark brown curls pulled away from her face.

"That's quite alright. Here let me help you." the young woman bent down and helped Ana pick up her parcels that had spilled from the paper bag.

"Thank you..." She realized that she didn't know the young woman's name.

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Christine, Vicomtess De Chagny."

Bum bum bum...lol...hope ya enjoyed this chapter!


	10. The Lessons Begin

Note: Hey guys! Look, I stole Erik, whee:Erik looks around: "where the heck am I?" Alright guys, this chapter kind of sucks, and I may be redoing this chapter, if ya like it and don't want me to change it, let me know. Now I must go before someone comes looking for Erik...they can't take him away from me! He's mine, my own, my precious.

Chapter 9

Ana looked at the beautiful young woman in front of her. "You must be the same Christine that Meg talks constantly about. I'm Ana Knoll, one of the dancers there." She saw Christine look up at her and smile as she handed Ana one of the shirts that was wrapped in paper.

"Yes, I am and it's a pleasure to meet you Ana. You're friends with Meg? How is she?" The two stood up and Ana brushed herself off.

"She is well although I believe that she misses you. When ever she talks about you, she gets somewhat misty eyed. You should come see the next show and surprise Meg. I'm sure she would be quite happy to see you." Ana said shyly.

"Oh! Well, it has been a long time sine I have seen her or Madame Giry. I haven't been back there since that one night. But, maybe I can convince Raoul and bring our son to there as well. I know we are getting ready for a tour around Switzerland and England, so maybe before we leave we could stop in. Yes, I think I will talk to Raoul and I am sure that he is gone." Christine said quietly. Then she looked at Ana, "Oh dear, I am sorry. I must be blabbering again and you must be wanting to get your husbands clothing back to him. And I really must be getting Raoul a new dress shirt. He would get it himself, but he's currently watching our son. I will hopefully be seeing you around Ana. Tell Meg I say hello." With that said, Ana and Christine parting ways. Ana began to laugh when she was a good deal away from the men's store.

Erik, her husband! That was as laughable as a jester in a king's court. She would rather be married to Alex ten times over than ever love a man that was as demanding and...evil as Erik was. She reached the Opera House and quickly entered. She saw the managers conversing in low tones. They glanced up when they saw Ana enter through the Grand Foyer.

"Ah! Mademoiselle Knoll, we were just talking about you. Madame Giry has just spoken to us and said that you can sing. We were wondering if you would like to be an understudy for one of the lesser known singers. If something should happen to one of them, then you would fill their place. What do you say?" Firmin asked her.

Ana must have had a puzzling look on her face. Madame Giry knew she sang? How did she hear her? Obviously she heard her that morning when she sat on stage.

"But, Monsieurs, do you not want to hear me sing? I mean, you do not know how good I am." she said, somewhat dumbfounded.

Andre shook his head, "No, Madame Giry promised us you were quite good. We must take her word, for she has never been wrong. Now, at tomorrow's dress rehearsal, we shall introduce you to Madame Sarah LeBrana. That is all, Mam'selle." they dismissed her with a wave of their hands. Ana walked off speechless. She reached her room and opened her door. When she entered her room, she saw Erik lounging on her bed.

"Dear Lord! Do you mind not giving me a heart attack every time I enter my room? Here's your clothes and I was wondering if you gave Madame Giry a little hint that I can sing." she said, setting the brown paper bag down by her vanity.

"You might as well get used to it because I am going to be here delivering letters and lists to you for quite a while. Now, as for telling Madame Giry about you, yes I wrote her a letter about you and how well you sing. Now, are you ready for your first voice and dance lesson?" Ana glared at him but slowly nodded.

Erik opened the door and gestured for her to exit first.

"No! You are doing the waltz wrong. It's a three beat count. One, two three, one, two, three. Again, try it again." Erik told her

Ana sighed and stuck her arms up around her invisible dancing partner. She counted out loud with Erik tapping the beat.

"No! You are as dumb as a rock when it comes to social dancing." He grumbled.

"Oh I am so sorry that in America, we don't do the waltz. And my hands are freezing, it's too cold in here." she said, a puff of breath proving her point.

Erik growled and stepped into her invisible partner's spot. He grabbed her arms and put them around him. "Follow my lead and don't step on my feet. As for the room, this is the only place that noone except for Madame Giry, knows about." He tapped his foot to a beat and then swept her up into a fast waltz. Ana gasped at the feeling of being led around by such a despicable man whom she hated and disgusted. She was also surprised about how gentle his touch was. The way he lightly gripped her waist, leading her around. And she followed as though she knew exactly what to do.

The room, in which the two were in, was a room that was hidden from view. She would have never found it and Erik said that they would be meeting here for her voice lessons. The room was also only lit by two candelabra's that stood in opposite corners, casting shadows across the room. It must have been soundproof for no one came running to find where the sound was coming from. She had finished her singing less than twenty minutes ago and told Erik that she wanted to learn some of the native dances. Erik had agreed but only after she begged him for a good two minutes.

He suddenly stopped and pushed her away from him. She seemed confused and looked at him. He seemed to be breathing heavily as though he had run a race.

"Are you okay?" she questioned him.

"Yes, now you must go. I, I need to go work on some stuff. And I believe Meg will be looking for you. Remember, next week we shall meet here and tell anyone about meeting me and I shall spill your secret." Ana nodded and walked out of the cold room. She turned around before she left, still in the doorway, looking to see if Erik was there. But he had disappeared as though he was made out of thin air. As soon as she stepped back into the hallway, she ran into Meg.

"There you are! Where were you, I knocked on your door twice. But the only thing I found was this letter for you. Do you know who it's from?" Meg handed the letter to Ana. All that was on it was her name and a small drawing in the corner of a mask. "Yes, just something from my Uncle, probably wanting me to get something for him. If you want to do something, like catch dinner at a small café I saw while in town earlier, we can and I can pick up these things for my Uncle. Oh! And I ran into Christine, she say's hi. Now, how about some dinner?" Meg smiled at the mention of Christine.

"Sure, and while at dinner, you can tell me all about meeting Christine." The two moved towards the back entrance. The shadow that was standing above them growled softly then swept away.

Three hours, another bag of music stuff for Erik, and a full stomach later Ana collapsed on her bed. She placed the stuff by the mirror and slipped behind the screen. Quickly, she changed into her long shift and crawled into the bed. She fell asleep quickly for the day tomorrow would be a long day. The mirror slide open quietly and the figure bent down and picked up the bag. He stared at the sleeping figure then shook his head. Getting ready to leave, he took one last look at her and saw her shiver. Taking his cloak off he quietly crossed the threshold and laid it across her sleeping form. Then, with quick strides he went back into the mirror and disappeared into the darkness. Note:Whee! New chapter that I just finished tonight! I'm soon going to delve into Ana's deep dark mysterious past, the pain she feels on her wrists, arms and stomach, are clues to what will happen later! Thank you and keep the reviews coming!

Another chapter for all my phans...lol...now do y'all see the little review button down there on the left hand corner, click it and please, please, please review! Thanks!


	11. A Bal Masque!

Note: Okay, this chapter get's into Ana's darker past and she tells part of her past. But the worst may still be revealed. Okay enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10

Ana came back to her room quite exhausted. All morning was dedicated to the first of the three final dress rehearsals for The Magic Flute, and they had gone as well as a dress rehearsal should go. Horribly. Carlotta was constantly off key, Sorelli missed half of her solo and the dancer girls were more interested in each other's social lives that they missed several of their cues to come in. Not only that, but one unfortunate young girl had made the mistake of stopping to tie her pointe shoe when Carlotta tripped over her, ripping the beautiful gown. All in all, it was quite a morning. Now she had the rest of the afternoon free to do as she pleased, and the first thing was to take a nice hot bath that she had ordered, to soothe her aching muscles and the scars.

She unlocked her door and fell inside. She sighed happily at the thought of someone rushing up here within a few minutes with a tub of hot water and laid her key on her vanity set. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a letter sitting by her mirror. Picking it up, she noticed that it wasn't from Erik. It was too fancy and there was no grinning red skull wax seal on it either. Curiosity got the best of her and she tore it open.

"_Mademoiselle Knoll,_

_You do not know me for I am a friend of your Aunt's and a wonderful woman she is. We were discussing the other night and she brought you up. Upon further conversation, she told me what you did, where you came from and why you are here. I then casually mentioned the fact I was having a party, a Bal Masque to be exact, when she persuaded me to invite you. So, I have written you a personal invitation enclosed with this letter. I am positive you know what a Bal Masque is and am proud to say that this year's theme is mythological creatures. I hope I shall see you in attendance at my Bal Masque and if you wish to bring an escort; which I would suggest; you may bring one. I do hope you consider coming. _

_Respectfully yours,_

_Madame Patrice Veri."_

Ana felt her eyes grow wide. A Bal Masque! She remembered her mother holding one of such in America and felt the thrill of it, knowing that no one knew who she was. And here, in her hand, she held an invitation to one! Well, she would go and maybe, just maybe she could convince Erik to go. It would be outside of the Opera house, no one would know him since everyone would be wearing a mask. Just as she thought of this, she heard the familiar sound of the mirror opening. Erik stepped into her room humming a tune from The Magic Flute. Ana turned around, a happy grin still on her face.

Erik gave her a questioning glace, "What has you happy my dear? A man, wanting your pleasurable company?"

Ana chose to ignore what he said, "No, I have an invitation to Madame Patrice Veri's Bal Masque! And she is letting me chose an escort. So I was wondering.." but Erik cut her short.

"No. I will not go as your escort. It would cause to much consternation and besides I hate large crowds." he said bitterly.

"Oh please Erik! No one would know it was you! They would all have masks on, and if anyone asked who you were, why I'd just simply say a friend that I have made and his name is Erik. Please, for me would you go?" She said, now pouting. It always worked on her mother when she wanted something.

"No. I won't go. Now, I will have your new list on your bed by ten tonight. I am in need of more violin strings as well as cello strings. And some new pencils and more sheet music." Erik said.

"Well, that is fine since I may not be back until midnight or later. The Bal Masque is tonight, and I must go speak with Madame Griolia about my costume. I was thinking of a water nymph, or a fire faerie. What do you think?" she said slyly knowing Erik would choose which ever one made her seem more like a whore.

"If I must wait another evening and day, then fine. Seeing that you are excited to go to this Bal Masque. I expect those things by tomorrow night or there will be hell to pay. And I believe the water nymph my dear. They lure men to their dooms, which is what you do." with that said, he turned and pressed the hidden mechanism for the mirror. He disappeared from view just as a knock and a small voice crying, "Your bathtub my lady!" came through the door.

Ana went to get the door and let the young boy carry the tub filled with hot water come in. He placed it in the middle of her room and Ana thanked him profusely.

"Excuse me boy, but could you do me a favor? For an extra franc?" the small boy nodded, his ears perking up at the sound of money. "Could you run to the costume shop and ask Madame Griolia to come down. Tell her Ana Knoll would like to speak with her." the boy was out the door quicker than a bolt of lighting. She smiled and began to set up the area for her bath. Pulling her changing screen in front of the large mirror, she placed certain soaps and what not by the tub. Then she placed her robe by the bed, she was rolling down her socks when a knock came from the door.

"Enter." she said, still working on her other sock. She saw Madame Griolia step inside.

"You asked for me Ana?" she said, giving the young girl a warm smile.

"Yes I did. I was wondering, I'm attending a Bal Masque tonight and was thinking as going as a water nymph. Do you have any costumes that might meet my standards?" Madame Griolia smiled and nodded. "I have just the thing."

A quarter of an hour later, Ana stood in front of her vanity set letting her hair dry as she worked with her stage makeup. She decided on the pale blues and greens for her eyes and a dark blue eyeliner with grease on her lips to accent her mouth. The dress that Madame Griolia had found was beautiful. It was a pale green and blue and it was iridescent and almost opaque. They had found a dark blue slip that went underneath the dress that hung off the shoulders and the sleeves flowed gracefully down her arms. Her hair would be pulled back and have pearls threaded through her raven hair. Her mask, which was the touch off to her entire outfit was a pale green satin mask with pale pink pearls along the edge of the mask and eye holes. Faux jewels of aquamarine and sea green were scattered every where. Her shoes, which sat next to her feet, were pale blue satin heels that sparkled in the light. Meg would be showing up shortly to help with her hair. A knock came on her door, and she called out a welcome.

The door opened and in stepped not only Meg, but Mme. Giry as well. The two made their way over to Ana and Meg clapped happily.

"You are so lucky! I wish I could go to a Bal Masque at someone's mansion. Oh please tell me how it went when you get back. Leave out no important details." she chattered as she began to fix her hair.

Ana smiled. "I won't. I just wish I had an escort." she knew Mme. Giry would know what Ana was talking about. For some odd reason, Mme. Giry must have known about her odd friendship with Erik.

"I am sure that this is for the best my dear. Some of us want to see you happy while others would rather see you stay here with them." Mme. Giry said picking up the string of pearls and carefully placing them where Meg had already placed the pins. Meg gave them both a questioning look, but both her mother and Ana ignored her. When Ana's hair was done, she slipped her shoes on and stood to face the full length mirror. Ana had no doubt that Erik was behind there, listening to every word she said. She swore she heard a gasp of surprise from behind the mirror.

"You look beautiful Ana. Now hurry up, your Aunt will be here shortly. You don't want to miss the Bal Masque!" Meg said as she handed Ana her mask and cloak. Ana smiled then hugged both Mme. Giry and Meg.

"Thank you both! I shall be back around midnight or so." She took one last glance at the mirror and strode off down the empty hallways and into the Grand Foyer.

Ana was enjoying herself immensely. Her Aunt had arrived to pick her up around 7:45 and they arrived at the mansion at exactly 8:15pm because of the large clock chiming quarter past the hour. She had been there for an hour, enjoying the sweeping and graceful dances. She reminded herself that she would have to thank Erik for the dancing lessons. She didn't know the waltz until Erik had taught her. And it seemed that that was the dance everyone danced. Already, she had been partnered thrice with all of them leading her in a waltz. She had just gotten some punch when she noticed something familiar to her. More like someone that was familiar to her. Her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be, he couldn't be here! Her eyes scanned the man that was not that far away from her. He was the exact height, build, eye color and everything, down to the sweet smile that he always smiled. He turned to face in her direction and a gasp caught in her throat. No more than twenty feet away stood her ex-husband, Alex McKinley. Ana felt her face pale and her heart start to beat up. There was no possible way that Alex could be in France so soon. She had only been here a month and a half and then he appeared here. Here of all places at a Bal Masque that was being thrown by one of the most respectable woman in Paris. He never mentioned any friends in France, told her it was a filthy city, that that was the reason she had taken a lover. Because all of the women in France had a lover and she was living up to his perspective. But no, here he was flirting with other women and he seemed to be searching for someone; for her. She turned to face the table and downed the punch. Then, slowly she made her way across the ballroom, making sure Alex was not following her. She reached the entrance and made her way up the stairs. She was already formulating a lie to tell her Aunt why she disappeared early. She knew she would have to send a letter right away to her, telling her that she felt ill to her stomach.

Calling a coach, she jumped in and gave the address to the driver. He nicked the horses into a trot and they were off. Ana took a few deep breaths. She was safe, safe for now. But what if he came to the Opera Populaire to see The Magic Flute? He would see her for her name was stated in the program. He would recognize her in her outfit, come back stage and tell her, no demand her to come home with him. She would have to obey him for she couldn't very well stand up to him in front of her friends or the managers. They would suspect something amiss, course they would anyways because she never mentioned her husband, except to Meg and Erik. The carriage stopped outside of the Opera Populaire and Ana quickly paid the coachman. The opera was dark except for a few candles. As Ana made her way back to her room flashes of her past kept coming back to her. She attempted to not remember what had happened, but somehow her mind wouldn't allow her. Flashes of what he did to her, what he said, and how he told her piece by piece how he killed her parents were replaying in her head. Bitter tears of regret and fault were streaming down her cheeks. She had only one choice to let them go. Only one choice that she hadn't done in quite a while. She always used to do it when Alex would lock her up or abuse her. It was the only way for her to let her pain out. Unlocking the door to her room, she sobbed silently as she clicked the lock shut and stumbled to her vanity. She opened one of the small drawers and drew out a sharp needle. Going to her bed, she sat down and rolled up her sleeves. There, scars of her past lay as horrible reminders of what Alex had made her do to herself. She took a deep breath, tears still running unchecked down her cheeks, and dug the needle in deep and drew a sharp line down her wrists. Blood poured out of the wound on her arm freely and she gasped in pain and in pleasure. She did her other wrist and made a longer mark to the middle of her forearm. She was about to recut her left wrist when a sound made her look up.

There, standing in the mirror, looking like a demi-god, was Erik. His mouth agape and his eyes staring at her wrists which now bled freely and down her arms, soaking her gown .

Oh no! If I am wrong on people cutting themselves, well that's too bad. I believe people cut themselves way back then...so I'm stickin' to the story! Now, review my pretties, review.


	12. Ana's Horrors are revealed

Note: Once again, it goes into her darker past...I hope you don't mind the horror in this chapter. If you are somewhat saddened by little children dying, then be warned, you may cry. Review, review review, because that's the cool thing to do! Haha..I made it rhyme. Lol...okay im going...

Chapter 11

Erik was astounded. There, on her bed, sat Ana. A needle in her hand, both wrists bleeding freely and the needle point tinged with her blood. He looked up at her face, which held all the sadness in the world. Her nose was running, and she lifted her hand to wipe it. Blood smeared across her face and mixed with her tears. He quickly crossed the threshold of the mirror and grabbed the needle out of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing!" he said quietly not shouting but still getting the point across.

"He was there, he was at that party and...and he was having the greatest time of his life. Laughing, flirting, dancing. Looking at women differently then he ever looked at me. I felt so...so..." she burst into fresh tears.

Erik felt fear grip his heart, "Was this man you are talking about your husband?" He saw Ana nod and sobbed harder. "Did he see you?"

This made Ana look up at him. "Did he see me! Did he SEE me! Is that all you are concerned about! About him seeing me and whisking me away from you! You'd have no one to run your chores or anything else if he took me. So obviously, I am only a baggage, a dummy that is all in this plot. I obviously don't mean anything to you. You," she began to shake with rage, pointing her finger at him, "are just like _him_. Conceited and arrogant. All you two care about is yourselves. God I was such a fool for believe I liked you more than a friend." She stood up and started to pace. "If you were there when he held my mother's diamond ring in his hand, grinning foolishly and in a maniac-sense, if you were there when he took my child and he...you would feel sorry for me! You believe me to be a slut. You accuse me of being a slut but not _once_ did you ask about my past. Not once, did you wonder why I never questioned about your mask or wonder why I always told you lies to make it seem like I was the little slut you believed me to be. If Alex were here, I'd swear you were his twin."

Erik stood up. "Don't you dare call me his twin. I do not like women accusing me of anything. I never had the love and compassion you might have had from your mother, your aunt, your husband. I have lived my life alone, and I'd rather believe that you are a slut than a poor helpless woman who likes nothing more than screwing up with peoples lives! You sit here and destroy your body and then you accuse me of being just like him! I think not Madame!" he raged back at her.

"Me, screwing up peoples lives! Obviously you were deaf the night I told Meg that Alex raped me. Did you hear that, he _raped _me! Then, when we did get married, he would constantly rape me. I was thrown against bloody walls, beat up until I was senseless. Then, when I was sitting at dinner the one night, Alex was drunk as a god damn skunk and he took me on the table and had his way with me. Didn't even bother with the servants who stood there, dumbfounded. The only way I could relieve my pain was by slicing my wrists open. The pain made me forget about what Alex had done to me, what he constantly did to me. When I found out that I was carrying that bastard's son, I was heartbroken. I was only 18 and I was going to have a child to a man I couldn't even stand to be around. But soon, as the child grew inside of me, I began to hope that this child could be my escape from Alex. But after I gave birth to that child, I was wrong. I was oh so wrong. It only brought me more heartache." Ana screamed at him until she began to sob. She crumpled to the floor and began to rock back and forth, sobbing. Erik stood there dumbfounded. Maybe she wasn't a slut as she said she was. He crossed over to her and knelt down to her.

"What happened to your child?" he said quietly.

"Alex didn't believe the child was his. He claimed that he could never produce such a beautiful child. It was a son, his son. I was never able to leave the house under his supervision, but the servants found ways for me to get outside. Alex knew that they were sneaking outside so he claimed that I was meeting a lover, a lover that had gotten me pregnant. A month or two after I gave birth to John Alex McKinley, he said he wanted to play with his son. I was astounded, shocked that he would want to acknowledge his son. So I told him he could after John had had his bath. Alex said he wanted to help bathe his own son. I let him help me, he put his kid in the bathtub and then he..." Ana stopped taking deep breaths, fresh tears bursting from her eyes. "He pushed John down by his shoulders, held him under water until he was sure the baby had drowned. He killed his own son, then he calmly got up, turned around and wiped his hands on the towel. Before he left, he said 'Don't you ever give birth to a bastard child and claim it as mine. You knew he wasn't mine and now I got rid of him.' then he walked out. I sat there shocked then the shocked turned to raw pain and I screamed loudly. The servants came running some consoled me and they all knew Alex had killed the baby. My parents never knew that I had a child, until I accidently let it slip. Then Alex told me that if I didn't give up my lover, he'd take my parents away from me. He told me it was easy to kill a child and it'd be even easier to take my parent's lives."

Erik was astounded, this woman who sat in front of him told him the absolute truth of why she was here, why she was running away from her past, why she cut herself. "He killed your parents as well? And no one believed you?"

"No one did, they, his friends and some of mine, all thought I had a secret love affair. Noone believed me except the servants and my parents. The servants were the ones that helped me out of my own house. I never want to return to him." She took a shuddering breath, "so now you know the real truth. The truth about why I stated I had a lover, it's so much easier than opening that old wound. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone. I...I need to think and to fix my wrists."

Erik looked at her and took her face into his hands. He pulled her head up to look at his, "Just tell me why you never questioned about my mask."

"Why? Well, that's an easy one. I knew that you had a horrible scar behind it. I know because I had a servant in America that had to wear one because of me." At Erik's questionable look she continued, "I was a little girl and I was playing around in the kitchen. I tripped and bumped a servant who happened to be carrying a pot of boiling hot water. It spilled on his face and it spilled on me. On my stomach, I still carry the horrible scars. Alex took one look at me and called me a monster. After that, he always took me with my clothes and his still on. Now, I would like to be alone. I need to mend my wrists." She looked down, there was dried blood on her wrists, her skin was red and puffy around the cuts.

"I'll mend your wrists. Do you have any extra clothe around?" He stood up and saw Ana point to her dresser. He opened it up and pulled out two strips of cloth. Striding over to the basin that now held cold water, he dipped the clothes in the water and wrung them out. Then he strode back over and knelt down by her again. He took her wrist into his left hand and slowly cleaned the wound. He heard her hiss in pain and smirked.

"This is your fault little one. I may need to clean it with brandy so it doesn't get infected." he heard her gasp rather quickly. He took the same measures for her other wrist and cleaned off the dried blood. Then, getting back up, he grabbed another two pieces of cloth and went back to her. He tied them around her wrists. He had just finished up tying her other wrist when a pounding came at her door.

"Ana! Ana, are you okay? You have a visitor out here!"

Oh no! Please don't kill me for the cliff hangers! I love them and think they make the story so much more better. Have fun being annoyed by this cliff hanger.


	13. The Visitor

Note: Here's where ya'all find out about who that mysterious visitor is, and bonus points to whoever guessed Alex for they are right. Thanks to all my reviews, oh and Moon Avenger, I am stealing Erik back. I need him, he's kinda important to me...mwahahahaha:steals Erik back and runs away as fast as she can then smacks into a door. "I'm okay!":

Chapter 12

Erik looked at Ana who had stiffened in fear. Her eyes were wide with horror as she stared at the door.

"Answer." he mouthed to her.

"Y...yes Meg. I am fine, I just believe I got a little sick. It might have been something I ate at the Bal Masque. I felt queasy in my stomach, so I left. I'm afraid you caught me at the time I was in the middle of changing. If you will give me a few minutes, I can finish changing." she called back.

She turned to see Erik slipping into her closet. "What in the hell are you doing! Why aren't you going back into the mirror!" she hissed as quiet as she could.

"Because, my dear trollop, the mirror would make to much noise opening and closing. You better hurry, you don't want to keep your...visitor waiting." Erik said as quietly as she had back to her.

Ana glared at him and stepped behind her dressing screen. She quickly took her now ruined dress off and rolled it up into a ball. Throwing it into one of the corners behind her screen, she pulled on her long night shift and pulled on the sleeves to make sure the bandages were covered up. Then she walked to her door, slowly taking the pins out of her head. She opened the door a crack and peeked her head out.

"Yes Meg, you said I had a visitor?" Ana said hoping her french accent that she had been working on, would cover her American accent.

"Yes, he says he knows you? An Alex McKinley." Meg said quietly. She knew who Alex was and told him to wait in the stage area to see if Ana was accepting visitors this late at night.

Ana began to quake with fear. He had seen her, had seen her and followed the coach to the Opera House. But maybe she could ward him off, make him think he had the wrong person. "I am sorry Meg. I do not know an Alex McKinley. Please tell Monsieur McKinley that he must be confused. Now, I bid you good..." but she froze in fear as she saw her ex-husband step out of the shadows.

"I believe, my wonderful wife, that you do know me." he said smoothly. "Thank you Mademoiselle Giry. I will take it from here."

Ana looked helplessly at Meg, she silently begged her not to leave her alone with her ex-husband. Meg mouthed that she would be behind the door and that Ana should scream if she needed help. Ana gave a small unnoticeable nod and let Alex in.

Alex pushed his way into Ana's room and shut the door behind him. "Well, well, well my sweetheart, it seems you can't escape me. Clever for you to run to your home country. Now, you should come home quietly. I don't think it would look good for me to come home with my wife dead."

"You bastard. You should leave, leave now. I am not going home, you can't force me to go home." she spat at him, keeping a safe distance between herself and the monster in front of her.

"Oh really my dear? And how are you going to stop me? I could easily ruin your precious life that you built up here. Does your friend know you're a whore, selling her body as easy as a baker sells bread? Or should I tell her that you are a killer, you killed your parents and your own child. And yet I kept you protected, even when you forced yourself onto me. How would that sound? Now that I know where you are, I'll be keeping my eyes are on you. If you try and run, I'll know. Now have a good evening and I'll see you in The Magic Flute. Good bye my dear." He put his fingers to his hat and nodded. Then with a sly smile he opened the door and let himself out. Ana's eyes teared up and she sank to the floor. Meg came rushing in and put herself down beside Ana.

"Are you okay? What did he say to you? Do you want me to get my mother?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I...I'm fine. You must go for tomorrow will be a trying day. I need to go to sleep. I still don't feel good and I need some sleep. Good night Meg." She got up and led Meg to her door. Meg looked like she didn't want to go, but went reluctantly. Ana looked her door then put her back on the door and slid down. She put her head in her hands and began to sob. She faintly heard her closet door open and then heard Erik make his way towards her.

"I know what your thinking Erik, you're thinking that I am a whore. Well, you can keep thinking that, I won't deny it. You heard what Alex said and you will most likely believe him than me. Now, you can go. I want to sleep." she said quietly, barely audible for Erik to even hear.

"No, I won't leave you. I don't want you cutting yourself anymore tonight. Now, you are going to go to bed and I shall sleep here, in your chair." he held out his gloved hand. Ana looked up at him, eyes puffy and swollen. She took his hand and let him lead her to her bed. She laid down and drew the covers up to her chin.

"Erik, thank you for the heavy cover last night. I, I really appreciated it." she yawned as Erik drew up a chair. He muttered something and then mentally smacked himself. He told himself again and again that she meant nothing to him, that she was a whore and sold her body to men. But now he had a harder choice. Who to believe, a girl who showed very little fear towards him or towards his mask or the husband who abused her and killed her family? He had a tough choice to make, but that didn't have to be decided until a later date.

He began to quietly sing a song from Pappagano's part in The Magic Flute. He stopped when he saw Ana shift in her sleep, a bandage on her wrist becoming slightly exposed. Quite suddenly he began to cough, his body being wracked by the cough. As quickly as it had come, it disappeared and left Erik gasping for breath. He took several deep breaths and prayed that another fit didn't hit him.

'_That was odd,' _he mused to himself. He had never been sick except for when he had first come to the Opera House. Settling down further into the chair he kept his eyes on Ana's sleeping figure and went back to singing softly.

Ana sat up in the wee hours of the morning with the feeling of retching her stomach of it's contents. She silently slid out of her bed and made her way to her chamber pot. No sooner had she reached it then her stomach took over. As soon as the sickness had come then it stopped since she had hardly eaten anything at the Bal Masque. She whimpered as she took a piece of clothe and wiped her mouth.

The images that made her retch slowly flooded back into her mind. There was the main one when she first woke up after she had been burned by the boiling water. Her skin had been laced open because of the boils that had been formed because of the water. The doctor had taken a knife and had sliced the boils from the middle of her chest down to her stomach and some went beyond her bellybutton. For weeks she had been on laudanum as her skin slowly healed and when it did heal; it looked like she had white rivlets of water running down her torso. Alex called her a monster, that her pale skin had been marred. And at times, her scars would pain her to no end to where she wished she could die. The next dream had been about her parents funeral. All she could remember was the blood that covered her fathers face, the broken bones , the ribs that poked out of his skin. And her mother, who had been beautiful in life was now horribly disfigured in death. There were bruises on her face, one of her eyes had been swollen shut. The face had been twisted into a mask of horror, a huge gash running from her other eye to her chin. A finger was missing and her arms were broken. Both of her parents eyes were open, depicting the horror they must have suffered before they had died. And just as Alex had showed her, her mother's diamond signet ring was missing off her fourth finger on her left hand.

Ana shook and dry sobs wracked her body. She felt empty, alone and wanted to do nothing but to crawl into a hole and die. She didn't hear Erik's soft steps behind her only the whisper of his jacket.

"Come on Ana, you need more sleep. I daresay you won't be dancing today in your condition." he said quietly as he held out his hand to her.

Ana looked up at him and began to protest. "Erik, no I must dance. We open in two days. I am needed there, I must go."

"The only place you are going is back to sleep. I shall leave a letter explaining your situation to Madame Giry. Now come, the best thing to do in your sickness is to sleep." he gently helped her up and made sure she got back into bed. No sooner had she hit her pillow than she was asleep. Erik hated himself for the way he acted towards her. As if he cared enough for her to make sure she wasn't injured. The part of his heart that he had sworn never to let someone have again, seemed to be opening up. And the only way to close it, as he saw it, was to act in a mean way towards her. Quietly, he brought his cloak that he had left there for her, over her shoulders and made sure she was tucked in safely. Then stepping quietly towards her small desk, he sat down and quickly scrawled out a note to Madame Giry. Then leaving it where it would be most noticeable, he silently pressed the mechanism on the mirror and slid into the darkness. As he walked down the damp halls, he began to cough again. Had he paid attention to his sleeve that he covered his mouth with, he would have noticed the sprinkle of blood on it.

Yes! I have updated again...and I am hoping that you will like this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been doing musical practice and my director has now become the Director from Hell and has squashed my inspiration! But it has come back to me like all things do eventually, except for maybe my mind...that hasn't come back since the day I left it...somewhere...anywho! Please, do you all see that tiny review button in the left hand corner at the bottom! Please, please please review! It makes me feel better that I can actually write well and for the fact that I love hearing feedback about my story! Whee! Anyways I gotta go!...hums a song while dancing with Erik.


	14. Healing

Note: YAY! Another chapter down. And in the next couple of chapters, Ana may be doing something kind for Erik. MAYBE! Lol...and I don't think I left you with a cliff hanger, but I'm not sure. Hehehe...onto chapter 13! Enjoy! Oh and Moon Avenger...I steal Erik back and chain him to me...hah! You can't take him now! Mwahahahaha!

Chapter 13

Madame Giry slowly cracked open the door to Ana's room. It was 8:30 in the morning and Ana was an hour and a half late to rehearsal. Meg had mentioned to her that Ana had felt sick last night and so, being the concerned mother hen that she was, Mme. Giry went to check on Ana. As she stepped into the room, she noticed how dark it was, there were hardly any candles lit and the one that was lit was on her small desk, a hand-written note beside it. Madame Giry didn't have to get to close to guess who it was from. She knew who it was from, just as she knew that the black cover that covered Ana's sleeping form belonged to the same person. Walking as quietly as she could towards the desk she picked up the letter.

"_Dear Madame Giry,_

_I am writing this letter on behalf of Ana. When she came in last night, she was terribly sick and just this morning I found her emptying her stomach into her chamber pot. I told her that she was to stay and rest for the whole day. She may argue with you, but I insist that you tell her that she must rest in order to regain her strength for Friday's show. If she still persists, tell her that I shall personally deal with her. That should stop her. Now, I bid you farewell and remember to keep this a secret._

_Sincerely,_

_O.G"_

Madame Giry looked over at the figure that still slept peacefully. So, the Opera Ghost had been visiting her. Madame Giry hoped that it would not turn out like it did the last time. She wouldn't be able to save him this time. Both managers knew she had been connected to the Opera Ghost and were seriously considering dismissing her, but thought better of it because of her skills. She laid the letter down and wrote one of her own, addressed to Ana. Silently she made her way out, taking one last look at Ana's sleeping form and then shut the door and locked it.

Ana awoke three hours after Madame Giry had visited her. She felt somewhat refreshed but still tired. Her stomach wanted to heave, but there was nothing in her stomach to heave up. So instead, dry heaves wracked her body as she attempted to control them. She got to her feet shakily and took notice that Erik was no where in sight. Taking the cloak that he had given to her to use, she wrapped it around her shoulders and walked towards her desk. She saw two letters sitting on her desk, one was obviously from Erik to Madame Giry and the other was from Madame Giry to herself. She first read Erik's and snorted. 'He would take care of her? What rubbish, obviously the man didn't know that she could defend herself against him. Or at least she hoped she could.'She placed Erik's letter back onto the desk and picked up Madame Giry's.

"_Ana,_

_The Opera Ghost has told me that you have been sick as well as Meg. I suggest that you rest. The managers would want you to rest as well so you'll have your strength back by Friday. If he says you can, you may attend tomorrow's practice. But I doubt you need it since you know your part quite well. I shan't change anything for La Carlotta, no matter how much begging she does. It wouldn't be fair for you to learn the new blocking. I will send Meg up around lunch time with some bread and water. That would be the best thing for you to attempt to eat. Now, rest and take it easy today._

_Yours dearly,_

_Madame Giry."_

Ana had to agree with Mme. Giry. The managers would tell her to go back to her room and rest. If one had a sickness, you wouldn't want to spread it around to other cast members. That would just cause havoc and two nights before the show, no main cast member needed to be sick. She slowly shuffled her way back to her bed and decided to begin to read the book that Meg had given her not that long ago. She hoped that she would enjoy the romance novel. She had never read one, but stuck to philosophy and history novels along with other boring books. She had just opened the book, when last night's events came flooding back into her mind. Erik had discovered her secret or one of her deepest secret. And what had she yelled to him? It was something that had been bothering her for quite sometime. Then she remembered. Something about liking him more than a friend. She felt a small blush stain her cheeks as she remembered those dreadful words. But why did she say them? She didn't like him as anything more than a mere acquaintance. She didn't think she could be friend with a man that seemed and acted just like Alex.

No, in fact she knew she couldn't be a friend to him. It would bring up to many horrible memories and a lover was way out of the question. She wasn't looking to remarry or even to fall in love again. Alex had destroyed her so much that she knew, just knew that she could never have a lover again. Every time she shut her eyes, her past came back to haunt her. And she knew, within the deepest parts of her heart, that should she make love to any man , without clothes in their way, he would be so disgusted by her scars that he would immediately leave her and she would remember what Alex had always done.

No, she could only be Erik's slave. Running his errands and gathering his supplies for him. She still had to get the strings that he asked for. But then, remembered that he hadn't given her a new list in which to acquire for him. She shrugged her shoulders and blamed it on him. He had come into her room, astounded and shocked about what sat before him. A horrible monster that couldn't control her emotions. When she felt sad or had a particular memory of Alex or anything that caused her pain, she had cut herself. And now he knew what a horrible monster she was, that she cut herself to release her pain, furthering ruining her beautiful skin. Thank God her costume for The Magic Flute covered her wrists. Madame Griolia hadn't asked about her wrists, which relieved her to some point. Noone noticed the scars unless they looked really hard. And noone knew about her habit, all except for Erik now. But that was neither here nor there, for she knew she would continue to cut herself. Turning her attention back to her book she became enraptured by the characters.

There was the loving heroine that had to be rescued way to many times by the dashing and handsome hero of the story who had a bad mark on his name. Yet the heroine still fell in love with him. She had gotten to the part where the heroine was in danger of getting thrown off her horse when Meg entered her room with a tray bearing some tea, a glass of water and some bread. Ana looked up at Meg's reflection in the large mirror and somehow guessed that Erik was standing behind it.

"How are you feeling Ana. Any better?" she asked as she sat the tray down onto the small desk.

"I am feeling a little better, well enough to try eating a little bit." Ana said marking her spot and setting the book down.

"Well, that is good. Now, here's some tea. Mama said it might calm your stomach down to an extent." she handed the beautiful china cup to Ana.

Ana took the cup and sipped it slowly. The warmth of it spread down her throat and into her belly. Her stomach rumbled in a complaint but kept the liquid down. Ana smiled at that lovely little thought and placed the cup on her night stand.

"Thank you very much for taking time to come see me. I really appreciate it. Tell me how rehearsals are going." Ana asked.

Meg smiled at Ana's compliment and sat down in the chair that was near her bed. "Oh, it is going somewhat horribly. La Carlotta is quite upset that Mama won't change some scenes and blocking around. But Mama insisted that she had promised you that she wouldn't. She had to duck as Carlotta threw something to her. The managers intervened and told Carlotta that she would be heard and seen no matter where she stood. And they're right, you can't help not hearing her horrible voice or seeing her. She sticks out like a sore thumb." The two erupted in giggles but Ana had to stop because her stomach didn't agree with that. "I see that you are reading the book I gave you. Is it not wonderful? Mama said I shouldn't fill my head with such nonsense, but I can't help it. I wish my life was as terribly exciting as the women in those books. But I am blabbering, and you must rest. Mama will be expecting me back soon and we still have to run my solo. I hope to see you tomorrow Ana for your solo. I'll bring some dinner by this evening. I would bring you some meat or something, but Mama said the best thing is bread, tea, and water. Hope you'll feel better tomorrow." Meg let herself out and shut the door quietly. Ana snuggled down further into her bed and nibbled on the bread. When she felt that she had her fill, she placed the bread by her tea and picked up her book. She didn't get very far when her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep, the book still open in her lap. Had she stayed awake for a few more minutes, she would have heard the mirror open and seen Erik step through the glass. He placed two objects on her night stand and stepped back through the mirror unnoticed by anyone.

Whee! Another chapter another part of the story filled in. And now you'll begin to see the softer side of Erik come out...maybe...if I am nice. Somehow I don't think Erik is being portrayed right, and I forget who gave me the comment, but the only reason Erik keeps calling Ana a slut, whore, trollop and any other foul name for a prostitute is to keep himself distanced from her. He's afraid that if he didn't call her those names, it'd be a whole other Christine thing going on. But I am in control of his feelings and what I say goes! Mwahaha...

Erik looks at her- I don't get a vote on how my feelings are controlled?

Audrey shakes her head- Nope, I get the final say. So it sucks to be you.

Erik glares at her- Oh great. Now my feelings are being controlled AND I'm shackled to her.

Audrey laughs evilly and grins-take that Moon Avenger! Mwahahaha! Now on to chap. 14! Oh and like always, R-E-V-I-E-W!


	15. Painful Memories

Note: Oh what fun it is to type up my story at 11 at night. I had to finish this, for my brain wouldn't allow me to sleep if I didn't. Now, this chapter gets a little rated R, but I really don't think so, just warning the younger ones who read this...hehe..I'm def. not young, I graduate high school in less than four months and I am a legal adult! Whee! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, I thought it was good, and for someone who said that Alex appeared so quickly, yes he has because now Ana's not only going to feel pressure from Erik, but from Alex as well. As you'll see in later in this chap. Not only that, but as soon as she left America, he left. I'll dedicate a small part of a chap (maybe the next one) to Alex's part in the story! Enjoy this one, while I enjoy Erik (who I have kidnapped from Moon Avenger again! Mwahahaha Erik looks at me...can I just stay in one place? Me- sure. Uses magical chains to chain himself to her. Take that Moon Avenger! posts guards of pirates around her, Luscious, anything suspicious moves I give ye permission to shoot!...whee!

Chapter 14

Ana felt better after sleeping for a day and a half. She was sitting in Friday's final dress rehearsal before the show that evening and reflecting on the letter and the rose that she had found when she awoke on Thursday afternoon. There was no tea or bread sitting by her night stand and Ana assumed that Meg had come and picked up the stuff. She quietly dressed and checked her wrists. The cuts were slowly healing, scabs forming over the area in which she had cut herself. She had stood up and made her way to her desk when she spotted the two objects.

"_Dear Ana,_

_I hope you are feeling much better by the time you are reading this and I want to let you know I shall be watching the show tomorrow night. I want to see if you have improved on your...social dancing. At least, you didn't step on my feet for the fifth time of dancing around. I wish you all the best of luck and included in this letter is my next list of supplies. _

_I shall pick them up the evening of the show, after it is over._

_Erik"_

Ana then let her gaze fall upon the rose that sat on her desk. It was a deep blood red, a black ribbon tied around it. It was now her second rose from Erik. She still had to think of him as an acquaintance. In no way would she think of him as a friend or even a possibility of a lover. She kept telling herself that he was just like Alex, but something attracted her to him. Maybe it was the fact that he carried scars as horrible as she did, and she knew what it was like to be outcasted. She shook her head and reminded herself that she needed to go into town after rehearsal to pick up some wine and the music supplies.

"Ana! Let's run your solo, and then we can be dismissed." Madame Giry said as she looked at her.

Ana nodded and stepped to the center stage. The music began and Ana began to dance. She let everything in her mind go except for the music and the dance steps. She gracefully swept her body with her music. When it came time for her turns, she did them flawlessly. Then her partner picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He twirled the both of them around and Ana did her graceful hand movements. He placed her back down and together the two danced, mirroring each other. When the end of the song came, her partner sank down into a split and Ana finished her twirl behind him. He stuck his hands up and gracefully she placed her weight into his arms and went up onto her toes. The music stopped and the whole stage behind them went into thunderous applause. Meg was cheering the loudest and Sorelli looked like she was going to have another fit. Sorelli knew that Ana might steal her golden spotlight and therefore had worked extra hard on her solo. Her poor partner was so wearied from working so hard, that he collapsed on the stage after their solo. Madame Giry told everyone that the curtain would rise exactly at 7:30 that night and everyone had to be ready by 7:00. There was also to be a party afterwards that the managers had invited everyone to. Ana was unsure of whether or not she would be going. She would rather spend her time on the rooftop thinking.

Hurrying to her room, she dropped her stuff off and quickly changed. Then she grabbed the list and the bag of gold that was sitting on her desk and headed towards town.

Ana reached the music store with two hours to spare before she had to go back to the Opera house. Now, here was the puzzling thing, she didn't know which strings belonged to a violin and which belonged to a cello. Sure, she could sing wonderfully and she knew how to play the piano, but these two things were going to get her so confused. She entered the store and immediately smelt the rosin in the backroom, the store was in darkness for part of it and the other half in light. She walked around, picking up the music paper, some quills, a couple of pencils and finally she reached the strings. Now here was the area where she couldn't tell the difference. She looked from a pair of strings to another pair and to yet another pair.

"May I help you Mademoiselle?" an old female's voice croaked out.

Ana turned around and looked into two different eye colors. One was a pale green and the other was a deep dark grey. The woman's hair stood at odd angles from her head, it's frazzled look making her seem like she had just been shocked. Her skin was old and hung in wrinkles around her face and off her arms.

"Yes, I am looking for violin strings and cello strings." she said clearing her throat.

"Ah, I have just the thing." and the woman picked out two pairs of strings in a blink of the eye. She handed them to Ana, who was shocked that the woman's hand was soft to the touch.

"Thank you very much. That is all." she went to the counter and the old woman followed her.

"Do you work at the Opera house?" the woman asked, attempting to make light talk.

"Yes, I am buying some of this stuff for my friends in the orchestra. They like to compose while we perform on stage." she lied quickly. It shocked her to see how quickly she could lie.

The woman rang up her price quickly and told her the price. Ana pulled out the correct change and paid the woman. When the older woman began to push some change back to her, Ana declined. "No, keep it for yourself. I have plenty." the old woman smiled and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Bless you Mademoiselle." Ana smiled and felt a warmth spread throughout her body. She nodded to the woman and left the store. She began to sing a happy tune when a hand closed around wrist, yanking her back. She gave out a yelp of pain and surprise, but got no further when a strong hand closed around her mouth. That hand that she knew all to well, one that belong someone she hated more than life itself.

"Well my dear. How kind of you to step out of the Opera house with no one around you. Now, come with me. We have things to...discuss." he shoved her into an alleyway that was dark and dank. Rats scurried across her feet and Ana hoped that what she was thinking was not going to happen. He wouldn't be that insensitive to her to force her what she was thinking about in an alleyway. He made sure that they were in a dark, secluded corner and then slammed her body against the wall.

"Alex, surely you can't...not here, please no! God damn it, no, please no!" she cried out to him when his hand released her mouth.

"Shut your mouth, you bitch!" he slapped her across her face. "You were the one that left me and forced me to go to other women. Of course, when we were married I had mistresses galore, banging down my door just to bed me. Of course, you already knew that. But that's neither here nor there, I have waited four months, and four months my dear is way to long to wait." he slapped her again and then raised his hand as if to punch her.

"No! If you punch me before my show, I'll have a black and blue mark on my eyes and it'll be hard to explain it and..." but she got no further as Alex's fist descended into her jaw, rendering her unconscious.

Ana groaned as she rolled into a small puddle of stale water. She sputtered and coughed as water filled her nostrils. She sat up, wincing as pain shattered through her jaw and up into her temple.

She looked down at her legs, where blood trickled down. Alex was no where in sight and it had grown darker. She hastily covered her legs in hope that no one had come by and seen her. She had to leave, she was at the strong possibility of being late for her makeup and getting her costume on. She slowly stood, her legs aching in response to the abuse that they had received. She gripped the wall for support, not trusting her own legs. Then seeing the bag that contained Erik's supplies, that had laid beside her the whole time, she bent down and picked it up. Slowly she made her way to the edge of the alleyway and onto the street. Glancing across the street, to where a church sat, Ana looked up. The clock read 6:15 and she knew someone would notice her absence. She had left the Opera house around 4:30 and said she would be right back. She had fifteen minutes to reach the Opera House and get into her things. Ever so slowly she trudged her way back, her legs telling her that they had suffered way too much abuse. She happened to glance herself in a glass window. There was a lump where he had punched her in her jaw. Her face still bore the red marks of his slaps and more than likely when she changed into her costume, she would find bruises on her upper arms, hips and thighs. She cursed herself for not screaming, but it was highly likely that someone would come to save her. But it could have bought her time to cause him injury.

'_Of course, if you caused him injury, you'd look much more worse for the wear than what you do now.' _she thought bitterly to herself. The Opera house loomed in sight and she sighed. People had already begun to line up and so Ana made her way to the place where the carriages were brought. It was a back entrance and it was near her room anyways. She slipped in unnoticed by any of the stable hands as they hustled around, taking that horse to that stall, polishing some noble's carriage or other jobs. She finally reached her room and had unlocked the door. No sooner had she set the bag down, then a knock resounded on her door.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute." she cried out and winced as she shifted too quickly. _'How am I going to dance?' _she thought as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door, a frantic Meg stood outside.

"Oh thank god you're here! I was getting terribly worried. I told Mama that you weren't back yet and she said that I should keep an eye out for you. I saw you making your way down the hall...Ana are you okay?" she looked into Ana's pale blue eyes.

Ana had to fight with herself internally before she answered. "Yes I'm fine. I just got held up at a store, that is all. If you could tell Madame Griolia that I am ready to get my costume on and she can send it down whenever I would greatly appreciate it." Meg only nodded still somewhat concerned about Ana. But she didn't voice her opinion and Ana hoped that Meg hadn't noticed her jaw. If she did, she didn't say anything at all, but went on her way. Ana shut the door and walked slowly towards her bed, sitting down she drew her knees up to her chest.

"I am such a fool! I should have asked Meg to accompany me into town. I should have known that Alex would have been watching me, waiting for me to leave. And when I did, his opportunity came to have me. And have me he did. He must have taken me at least twice, the dirty rotten bastard. I hope he rots in hell, or better yet, Dante's third level of hell reserved for the carnal sinners." she scolded herself. Had she been paying attention to what was going on around her, she would have heard the low growl that came from her mirror. Madame Griolia came flowing in and got Ana ready. She didn't ask Ana about her face or why she had dried blood on her skirts and between her legs. She just helped Ana into her costume and with her make-up. Then left the room as gracefully as she came in. Ana did a couple of stretches and winced in pain. She bit her lip to keep from howling her pain and found her lip bleeding by the time she was done. Then slowly making her way towards the door, she glanced around and left. Erik, who was behind her mirror and heard her whole conversation to herself, turned on his heel and stalked down into the darkness. Now he knew who to believe, and he hoped that he made his choice correctly.

Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter, just wanted to let you know, you can review, don't be afraid, I wanna hit 50 by next Friday. So review a lot that would be nice! Thank you oh so very much! Now, on to musical practice... "Ladies and Gentlemen we are here tonight to fight the devil..." "The world has mad today, and goods bad today and day's night today...I know the answer when you propose, Anything goes!" for all of you who can't tell...we're doing Anything Goes...and I'm an Angel (Reno's sidekick, 1 out of 6) and my name is Chastity...hahaha! That's great...anywho, sleep is needed...and practice for musical as well...REVIEW! Thanks...


	16. The Performance

**Note**: Hey guys! Okay, I now posted a new chapter that might get me in trouble because of the end. But I put something special at the end, so I hopefully won't get hurt too much! Oh! And for anyone that cares about my private life, I got my acceptance letter to Penn State Altoona Campus on Fri! WOOTAGE! Now I shall go and enjoy my life w/ Erik, which by the way, we are hidden from everyone...mwahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 15

The crowds that gathered outside the Opera Populaire were pressing around him, forcing him forward. He was getting rather annoyed for his suit was getting wrinkled. The doors opened and the crowd poured in.

A gentleman asked for his cloak and top hat. He gave them up and walked confidently towards his acquaintance's box was.

"Ah Alex McKinley. Good to see you again. You enjoyed the Bal Masque a couple of nights ago, did you not?" an older gentleman by the name of Michael Jamanis, who's box he would be sharing with, asked him.

Alex gave him his famous smile. "Yes I did. I have gotten another invitation to Madame Aliane's Bal Masque just today. Apparently her and Madame Patrice are rivals when it comes to parties." Jamanis laughed and agreed with him. The two settled into their seats as the lights began to dim. The music started up and the dancers came rushing on. He spotted his whore of a wife in the back. He let his mind wander to the earlier events of that day.

Alex had been sitting at the small café that was near the Opera Populaire, drinking some coffee when that little bitch flounced out of the Opera house as if she had no cares in the world. He stared at her, surprised that she didn't bring an escort when she knew he was in town. He smiled a little more and thought it was better that way.

'At least, now I can...talk to her in private.' he mused to himself as he kept his eyes on her figure as she made her way to a wine shop. She entered the shop only to exit a few moments later. Then he watched as she made her way further down in the town, dodging mothers hauling little children behind them, men carrying large parcels and carriages as they made their way down the street as well. He noticed her going into a music shop and decided to make his move. Paying for the coffee, he stood up and made his way nonchalantly down the street. He stopped and looked into the window of a men's clothing shop directly across the street where the music shop was. He watched through the glass as she paid the old woman for her purchases and then made her way to the front door. She came out and quickly he crossed the street. He yanked on her arm and clamped a hand across her mouth to make sure she didn't scream. He shoved her down a secluded alleyway enjoying the feeling of her body stiff with fear. He hit her twice before he raised his fist to knock her out. She cried out saying that he shouldn't give her a bruise, that it would be terribly noticeably with her stage makeup.

'Damn her stage makeup' he thought. He was anger and needed to take his anger out on her. So instead, he settled for smashing his fist into jaw and rendering her unconscious. When she slumped forward into his body, he could wait no longer. The chase and pursuit had made him hard so he took her. Took her three times, violently jamming into her limp body, tearing her fragile skin. Then he left her there in the alley way, bleeding and battered.

She deserved it, the little whore. She had another lover and he knew it. His mother had warned him that she would take another lover, that she didn't want to marry Alex. And his father said, the only way to make her understand was to force her, of course, he always forced the other women that he bedded and none seemed to mind his violent behavior. She was also the same one who gave birth to her lover's son, claiming it as Alex's own son. Well, he had seen that problem through. He took and drowned the young babe so he could not destroy Alex when Alex was older. Then, when she still refused to give up the name of her lover, or even the lover himself. Then he took drastic measures. He never really liked her parents, they always believed their daughter no matter what. So, when he overheard Ana's mother telling Ana that they would be going to the Opera house, he knew of the path they would take, up and over the mountain. So he sat and waited. Of course the only reason was to make sure the hired hands didn't mess things up and for the fact he wanted to personally collect her mother's signet ring. He watched the carriage fall off the cliff, tumbling down the steep incline and coming to an abrupt halt when it hit the bottom. He took a well worn path down the side of the incline and looked into the carriage. Smiling at what he saw, he took the ring. When he returned back to his house, he presented the ring to Ana, the smile still on his lips. Ana cried and sobbed but played the wife who had lost her parents in a horrible freak accident at their funeral. Then she left, left for France leaving Alex looking like a horrible person. Ah, but he covered it up quickly. "Wanted to tell her Aunt and Uncle face to face, needed a break from America, needed to see her home country for a while." and so he went unnoticed without a hint of suspicion following him.

It had only been luck when he received Madame Patrice's letter to go to her Bal Masque. He had overheard her talking to one of her friends about Ana. Then, using his incredible charm, and he way with the ladies, he acquired an invitation. And so, he waited and watched for the little slut to show up. When he saw her, he expected her to be on some other man's arm. But she came and left alone, no male escort to help her. And so, he gave her a few minutes of getting ahead, then called his own carriage to take him to the Opera House, Madame Patrice had accidently let it slip to where she was staying. And when the little blond child told him that Ana was ill and may not want to receive visitors, he pressed her until she gave in. And silently he followed her, keeping in the shadows. Ana told Meg that she would not receive visitors and that's when he stepped forward, telling her that she would see him. And so, he now had her in a corner, backed up and scared. No one would save her for all he had to do was tell a few lies about her and then she would be forced to leave France. He needed her before he could finish her off. She didn't know that her precious father left her over three million dollars in cash to be given to her when she turned twenty-five. His father had told him that and so he kept her around. No other American girl was that rich and he needed the money desperately. He had to make her suffer for five more years before he killed her off, then the small lie about her depression over her parents death would come into play. He also had another trick up his sleeve. He convinced Madame Aliane to give Ana an invitation. It took some persuading on his part but he did it.

Ana's solo came up and dragged him from his thoughts. He felt entranced about her graceful movements and felt himself going hard again. He would visit a brothel as soon as the play was over, he quickly decided. Many of the women would welcome him with open arms. But for now he would sit through the show then appear backstage, slip invitation underneath her door and slip away unnoticed. And in that invitation, he threatened her to make sure she'd go. The curtain shut at the end of Ana's beautiful solo and applause thundered throughout the house. It opened again, Ana and her partner stepping out and doing grand bows while flowers were thrown to Ana. The curtain closed and the lights came up signaling an Intermission.

* * *

Ana was nervous that she was sweating profusely. She had to wipe her hands several times. As her solo neared she began to wring her hands. Then she mentally got a hold of herself. She was here because of her mother's dream, and in no way would she let Alex or her own fears get in her way. She would go out there and dance her heart out for her mother, her father...her son.

"Ana, you're up next." Mme. Giry whispered to her. Ana nodded, focused her mind on her moves and silently made her way out on the dark stage. She stood in her spot and in her opening pose. The music started up and she forgot of anything and everything. Her soul soared high above her as she put all her feeling into her dance. She swore she heard a chuckle from above her when she joined her partner. The two danced with fluidity and gracefulness that each had brought into that dance. Her partner sank down into his split and she balanced herself above him on pointe. There she stood counting to five then watched as the curtain closed. She came down and Mme. Giry motioned for her to stay on stage. She was puzzled, wasn't her dance over? Then the curtain opened again to reveal the audience standing for her, flowers from the first row were thrown to her feet. She took her partner's hand and bowed deeply. Looking out into the audience, she paled slightly when she saw Alex in a box on the left side. He was not standing but he was applauding her, a slight knowledgeable smile on his lips. She felt anger and fear well up in her. He had the audacity to show up at the show after what he did to her, yet he could easily force her to come home with him. She forced her eyes away from him and took another bow. The curtain closed and Ana disappeared until the beginning of the second act and when that was finished, not one soul could find her to congratulate her.

Ana made sure Mme. Giry knew that under no circumstances should anyone be allowed to enter her room. She slid silently into her room and gave a yelp of surprise as Erik came strolling out of the mirror, a rose clasped in his hands.

"Bravissimi my dear. You did wonderfully well, " he meant to continue when a cough gripped his lungs, forcing him to feel as though he couldn't breathe. Ana's eyebrows furrowed into a look of worry for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, but he didn't get a chance to answer for he collapsed right in front of her.

* * *

MWAHAHA! Yes I know, that some of you will respond to my loverly cliffhanger with anger or suspense...lol...and you know, I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a taste of what goes on in chap. 16, only because I am nice...

**Here's your preview**: Ana rushed forward when she saw him collapse onto the ground. She knelt down and checked his pulse. His heart was still beating in a fast way, but at least he was still alive. She plucked the rose out of his fingers and placed it on the floor near his body. She placed her hand to his forehead and drew it back quickly when she felt the heat pouring from his head. He was running a fever, and a very high one if at that. She then caught sight of his sleeve where the fresh blood from his cough sat.

Ana's eyes widened with horror. That only meant two things: inflamed lungs or bronchitis.

Now I hope that satisfied your curiosity, if not TOUGH! If you have any ideas on what I should do, please let me know. Oh and also in the next chapter, Ana gets to undress Erik. Now, I must steal Erik back from everyone who stole him from me! Mwahahaha! I have Erik now, no idea how I got him, but now we are in our private bubble which no magical keys can get into so now noone can greak into! MWAHAHAHAHA! Eat my dust!


	17. The Sickness

**Note**: Here it is, I may be cruel, but I am not cruel. For those of you waiting to see something spectacular, all I have to say is those Phans that love Erik as much as I do, will be happy. And maybe in the next chapter, I'll make you guys even happier! Enjoy this, and please REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 16

Erik smiled as he watched the girl move silently behind the scenes to her room. Deciding to meet her there, he slipped into a secret passageway and had just activated the spring mechanism when Ana opened her door. He gave a sly smile as she gave a small yelp of surprise, clutching her chest. The rose that he held in his fingers was for her and her magnificent performance.

"Bravissimi my dear. You did wonderfully well," he started to say when another cough possessed his body. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, his head getting lighter by the second as the cough worsened. He barely heard Ana ask if he was okay before a thick blackness enveloped his mind.

* * *

Ana rushed forward when she saw him collapse onto the ground. She knelt down and checked his pulse. His heart was still beating in a fast way, but at least he was still alive. She plucked the rose out of his fingers and placed it on the floor near his body. She placed her hand to his forehead and drew it back quickly when she felt the heat pouring from his head. He was running a fever, and a very high one if at that. She then caught sight of his sleeve where the fresh blood from his cough sat.

Ana's eyes widened with horror. That only meant two things: inflamed lungs or bronchitis. Either way, both would be dangerous to cure. She looked around, knowing full well that she had no idea where he resided at in the Opera House and that if she should fetch a doctor or the managers, she would dearly regret it. So the only thing left to do was to attempt to get his body into her bed. She studied from all angles, the white mask touching the ground while the other part of his face was exposed to her. She gave a heavy sigh and bent over. Then, with a painful process, she began to move his body. It was slow work, he was a good five inches taller than her and most likely weighed twice her weight. She carefully dragged his body closer to the bed and then draped his arms and head onto the bed. Then, scampering down to his feet she picked them up and attempted to place him on the bed. She had almost succeed when she noticed that she would need another pair of hands to place his torso onto the bed. A thought popped into her head and she balanced Erik's feet with her knee and then placed her hand onto his torso and shoved. He went onto the bed with little difficulty and she let out a sigh of relief. Now came the hard part and she wasn't sure she could do this. She had to get him down to just his trousers. The amount of clothing he was wearing would only increase the body temperature and to fight this sickness, whatever it may be, he would need to be in a lot less clothing.

She began to undo his jacket and waistcoat keeping her eyes on the rising and falling of his chest, which seemed to grow more shallow by the second. When she had successfully removed those two articles, she worked on the cravat her fingers working as nimbly as they could. A soft whisper came as the cravat fell to the floor. Now was the tricky part, to take off his shirt. She was thinking of leaving it on, but should she need to examine his breathing by listening to his heart and to bring his fever down, she would need him to have no shirt on. She would keep his trousers on for the respect of privacy. Her fingers trembled as they undid the buttons and the white dress shirt fell open, revealing to Ana a well formed and well sculpted chest. She bit back a gasp and her eyes widened as she pulled the shirt out of his pants and tossed it behind her. Her eyes were still attached to his chest and she had to will herself to rip her eyes away from his tan skin. She then looked at his face. If she was going to be putting cold compresses on his face and chest, she would have to remove the mask. Slowly, she moved her fingers up to his face while reasons flashed through her head about why she shouldn't remove the mask. His anger was one that kept popping back into her mind. She firmly pushed it aside and slid her fingers under the cool leather mask and lifted it up.

Erik's face, the horrible part of his face that Christine had feared, was exposed. Ana looked at it, stared at it, and drank it in. This was horrible for him? This is what caused him to go into a rage when Christine was exposed it to the whole world? It was nothing, nothing at all compared to what she had on her stomach or to what the servant had to bear. This was meager, a nothingless deformity that didn't scare her. Unlike his scars, Ana's was beyond hideous and knew it every time Alex had glanced at her. She placed the mask on her night stand and went to her small basin that had once contained warm water. Now the water was freezing cold and Ana took two small washcloths and dipped them into the water. She dragged them out of the water and squeezed them to make sure the water didn't drip. Then hurrying back, she placed the one cold compress on Erik's forehead and then did the exact same thing to the other washcloth, placing it on his chest. The next thing she knew that she had to do was she needed to find Mme. Giry and ask for some laudanum. It was the only thing that would fight off the disease and make him feel a little better, especially if it was an inflammation of the lungs. She tucked the covers around Erik's unconscious body and slipped out of her room, taking care to lock the door behind her as she left.

Silently she made her way down the hall making sure that no one spotted her. The last thing she needed was someone stopping her in the hallway while Erik could possibly be dying in her room.

'_How long had he been sick?_' she wondered as she made her way to Madame Giry's room. She stopped when two ballet girls came scampering down the hallway towards her. She pushed herself against the wall praying that she would blend in. The two girls were too interested in their conversation to notice Ana at all. When they had passed, Ana continued on her way. She had to hide three more times and each time the person who passed her were too interested in what they were thinking or saying to another to notice her. She had finally reached Mme. Giry's room and gave three sharp raps on her door. Movement within the room came through the door and then Ana found herself staring into Madame's Giry's grey eyes.

"Yes Ana?" Mme. Giry asked her as she pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"May I come in? I have something of importance to discuss with you." Ana said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes of course." Madame Giry stepped back in to her room and allowed Ana to enter. When Ana had come fully into the room, Mme. Giry shut the door and locked it.

"What is the matter?" Mme. Giry asked the young woman.

Ana thought about how much she could tell the older woman. Then decided on a plan. "I have a...friend who is sick and is in dire need of laudanum. Unfortunately, this friend is currently unconscious and wouldn't want to be seen by a doctor. I am afraid that they might have an inflamed lung or bronchitis. Please, may I borrow some laudanum?"

Ana saw Mme. Giry understand who her 'friend' was. She just gave her a look that she understood who Ana was talking about and Ana wondered how she knew it was Erik.

"Yes, I have some. Although I am glad you are not going to order a doctor. Your... 'friend' may not like the idea of having a doctor there. Hold on while I get it." Mme. Giry said and walked to her dresser. She opened the large doors and pulled open a drawer. Shifting some stuff around, she yanked out a large bottle.

"Here it is my dear. Do take good care of your friend. And if you need off tomorrow because of your friend's sickness let me know. Don't let anyone in your room no matter what, do you understand?" Mme. Giry said it with such seriousness that Ana could only nod.

"Thank you Madame. And I will let you know about that early tomorrow morning. I bid you good night." With that said, Ana let herself out of the room and hurried back to her room. She was halfway there when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her about.

"Hello Ana. Where are you off to in such a hurry? To comfort your lover perhaps?" Alex said his words dripping with loathing.

"It is none of your concern of what I do. I am no longer married to you and therefore wish that you would leave me alone. I have a friend who is quite ill and is in need of this medicine. If you would excuse me, I must make sure that they are still alive. Good evening." she said icily and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Well I expect you to accept that invitation to the next Bal Masque. Otherwise, your way of living here may be disrupted." he turned around and started to walk away but stopped. "And as for no longer being married to me, you'll find that you'll always be a part of my life no matter how far you run." He left Ana standing there with fear and anger coarse through her blood. Ana snapped out of her current mood when her thoughts wondered back to Erik. She turned and sprinted the rest of the way down the hallway. She unlocked her door and found Erik still in her bed. He hadn't moved and the compresses were lukewarm. She re-wet the compresses and stuck them back on smiling slightly as some goose flesh appeared then disappeared as suddenly as they had come. She searched around her room and drawers until she found a spoon that she had kept from the one breakfast. It was clean and had never been used. She twisted the cap off the medicine and poured some onto the spoon. Then walking carefully as she could towards the bed, she sat on the edge of it facing Erik. She picked up his head and placed it on her lap.

"I truly am sorry for this Erik, but it's going to make you feel better." she whispered and pried open his mouth. Tipping the spoon into his mouth, she made sure he swallowed the whole spoonful without choking on it. When that was successfully completed, she laid his head back down on her pillow and left the covers down by his feet. She notice that his feet were still in his shoes and made quick work of taking them off. Picking up his clothes that she discarded, she folded them and laid them in her dresser. Then, walking behind her changing screen she quickly changed into her shift and sat down in the chair that was still pulled near her bed when Erik had sat to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

She pondered on Alex's words and looked around. There, sitting on the floor as though it was waiting for someone to find it, was a letter. She got up out of the chair and went over to where it laid. Bending down and picking it up, she felt her hands shake as she looked at Alex's neat handwriting. She tore the letter open and found an invitation to Madame Aliane's Bal Masque. Beneath it was a letter from Alex, saying that if she didn't come he would spill her secret to the whole Opera company and her aunt and uncle. She had no choice she realized. She was being pulled in two different directions. Two different men were blackmailing her, one with what he believed to be the truth, and the other twisting her words into something that could ruin her horribly. The only option for her was to accept the invitation. So, sitting down at her desk, she wrote back to Madame Aliane and said she would be in attendance. Then, returning to the chair, she took the black throw that Erik had given her and settled down into the chair for what was to be a long night.

* * *

Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I finished it last night at around 11 and didn't feel like posting today. Thanks to Ella, I now have an idea as to where to take this! Ella, I am loving you. The next chapter may take a while because me and my friend Brandy are working on it together because I have an idea and she has another fabulous idea so we're combining them. I'll be working at it here at my home and at musical practice while I wait. Let me tell you, the next chapter will definitely wet your appetite. Once again, thank you oh so much Ella, I will follow your idea well. Now, off to sleep! Whee!

**Milady Midnight**- I thank you very much for the critiscism. And thanks for the little mishaps on bronchitis and inflammed lungs deal. Also, the cutting wasn't my idea. Actually, it came from a friend, because I wanted Ana to have a horrible past that was so bad the only way she could treat it was to injure herself. But I had no idea how to do it until one of my friends mentioned cutting herself. And her arms really weren't all that damaged. When Madame Giry mentioned she had beautiful arms to display, I was referring to her upper arms where you can see the toned muscle( I know about it because I take jazz, tap, and irish step dancing. Your upper arm muscles get really toned and you can see your biceps and triceps v. well). Ana more along the lines of injures her wrists where the metacarpals meet. It's the area where you can see the blood vessels really well. I am sorry if I offended anyone by making Ana a cutter, but I didn't know any other way one destroys one's body.

**Note to EVERYONE**- when I say nothing can break my magical bubble I mean it! NO ONE CAN BREAK THE MAGICAL BUBBLE! lol, it contains all anti-magic shields mwahaha!

**Moon Avenger**- I totally agree with your plan. I accept your proposal. Just touch my hand on the bubble and we'll call that a shake.


	18. The Fever Dream

**Note**: Here's the next chapter! I got time in musical tonight to finish it off, so here it is. And I must say that I have to dedicate this chapter one of my best friends, Brandy, who basically helped me with this whole plot line for this chapter. I believe that this is an AWESOME chapter! Oh, and Erik is reliving that horrible night in this chapter in his dream. Just FYI. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 17

Ana felt that morning couldn't come fast enough. Every hour or so she awoke to change Erik's compresses. The one time that she awoke, Erik was tossing and turning in his fever. She knew that the intense dreams came when the fever was nearing it's peak. He mumbled something, something about a joke wearing thin and letting the audience in. In his unconscious state he gave a jolt and yelled, "Let my Opera begin!" Then, he began to talk, and Ana's eyes widened as she listened to his sad tale.

* * *

Erik was standing in his lair, slipping the black mask over his face. This was it, this was the night that his plan would fall into place. Christine would be his and his alone, no one could stop him. Not even that pompous fop Raoul who had the audacity to steal his one true love away from him. He silently made his way up to the stage. Every thought bent on convincing Christine to be his. He hears the chorus begin and the music strike it's clashing chords. He dodged the brainless wits that were standing guard looking for him.

'_Hah! They thought that they could catch the famous Opera Ghost. It will take more than a few guards to stop me.' _he thought as he climbed the platform that Don Juan would be coming to any minute.

"-If I don't forget myself and laugh. Hahahahahaha" Ubaldo Piangi said, laughing and then ducked behind the curtain. Erik took his chance and pounced on Piangi, the punjab lasso in hand. With a quick twist of his hand, the lasso went around Piangi's neck and took the heavy-set man's life as easy as a warm knife through butter. Christine's haunting melody drew him in as he tied the heavy-set man up. He drew up his cloak to his eyes and stepped out from the red curtain.

"Master.." the man beside him sang.

"Passarino, go away from the trap is set and waits for it's prey." Erik sang as he lowered his arm, revealing himself.

"_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. _

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent...silent. _

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. _

_In your mind you have already succumb to me dropped all defenses, completely succumb to me. _

_Now you are here with me, no second chance, you've decided...decided."_

"_Past the point of no return. _

_No backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end. _

_Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting. _

_Abandon thoughts and let the dream descend. _

_What raging fires shall flood the soul, what rich desires unlock its door, what sweet seduction lies before us. _

_Past the point of no return, _

_the final threshold,_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return."_

Here, the woman that he was singing to turned around to face him. Erik drew back a little and looked into her pale blue eyes. The woman was not his precious Christine, but young Ana. He was taken aback, but soon the flash of recognition fled from his mind and all he saw was Ana. Ana sauntered towards him in a seductive sway and she began to sing.

"_You have brought me,_

_To that moment when words run dry._

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence...silence._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_

_defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you,_

_No second thought, I've decided...decided._

_Past the point of no return,_

_No going back now: _

_Our passion-play has now at last begun..._

_Past all thought of right or wrong,_

_one final question,_

_how long must we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin race, _

_the sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

By this point, both Erik and Ana were on top of the bridge, each on one side. Slowly they made their way to the middle of set, their voices blending together in a rich harmonious voice.

"_Past the point of no return,_

_the final threshold,_

_the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn._

_We've passed the point of no return..."_

Erik had Ana in his arms her back pressed firmly against his chest, his arms wound around her waist in a possessive hold. Then, slowly he turned her in his arms singing the haunting melody that Christine and Raoul had sung to each other.

"_Say you'll share with me _

_one love, one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you,_

_here beside you._

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Ana, that's all I ask of..."_

But he never finished his beautiful serenade, for at the exact same time he went to say 'you', Ana; whose hands had slid up to hold onto the back of his head; pulled off the black mask and reveled the horror beneath it to the audience. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful pale blue eyes, that were now filled with horror. Rage blinded him and he took out his sword. Cutting the rope that held the chandelier up, he then hit a hidden mechanism that opened a set of trap doors. He and Ana fell, down through the fake fire and into the many passages below the Opera house. He untangled himself and picked Ana up rather roughly. Taking her wrist into his hand, he began to pull and tug her along behind him. She gasped in pain as he gave a rather hard jerk and she stumbled forward. When they had reached his lair, Erik dragged her out of the gondola and slammed her into a brick wall.

Taking her upper arms into a bruising grip he shook her. "Why did you do it Ana? Why? ANA!"

* * *

Ana listened to his tale as he recalled his thoughts, his feelings and the beautiful song. But when he reached the part where Christine had turned towards him to begin singing her part, he didn't mutter out Christine's name, but hers instead. Ana's eyes opened in surprise as she heard her name muttered from his lips. He described the beautiful attire that she was wearing, the rose that was tucked into her dark black hair and behind her ear. Then, he began to sing her part. His voice was haunting yet held a rich tone to it. It seemed to envelop her into a cocoon of serenity. She felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes as he began to sing about her saving him from his solitude. For the first time, she felt compassion towards him and for what he'd been through. Then she saw his mood change, his body tensed as though something happened.

Suddenly Erik started to writhe on the bed, his arms flaying about, his body bucking. Ana ran to the bed, her eyes open and frantic. "Oh, Erik, you must hold still." she placed her palms on his chest which was covered in a layer of sweat. She placed her weight on her hands, but Erik continued to jump and jerk on the bed; his hands clutching the scared side of his face, horrified screams of rage erupting from his lungs. "Erik...HOLD STILL and SHUT UP!" Without thinking Ana threw her body on top of Erik's. His body twitched once more and then he was still; his breath labored and deep. Ana released her breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She shifted to climb off Erik and get more compresses, but as soon as she moved Erik's arms flew up and around her, pulling her into his chest; knocking the air from her lungs. His arms shot up and took her upper arms in a bruising grip. Ana gritted against the pain as he began to shake her violently. Then he started to sing again, his voice an angry deep growl, "Down once more, to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" Gasping for breath, tears in her eyes, Ana desperately pleaded with Erik; somehow knowing it wouldn't work, "Erik, please..." Lost in his horrible past, Erik continued his eerie song. "Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" silent tears slid fluently down Ana's pale cheeks as Erik's fingers bruised her arms in his unconscious anger. "Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Ana, Ana...why, why...! Why did you do it Ana? Why? ANA!" Erik yelled as his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright; Ana recoiled in startled fear. Her fear was replaced with concern as she tentatively placed her hand on his sweaty shoulder; her hand burning with the heat of the fever.

"Erik?" she asked softly.

"Ana..." Erik's whisper faded away as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back to the bed; unconsciousness taking him once more.

* * *

Right guys, please tell me what you think of this chapter! And Ella, do not worry, your idea will be coming into my story shortly. No fear, for I am here...with Erik...mwahaha! okay, now I must really go to bed...

Milady Midnight: Yes, this is OFFICIALLY my first fan fic, I have others but I haven't continued them...thank you so much for the review!

Lusc-Fire: NO POPPING MY BUBBLE! but you can join me in it!

Moon Avenger: I agree, the Erik's don't have a say at all. They are under our control! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	19. A surprise that could be dangerous

**Note**: Here's the next chapter! I know you all have been waiting forever! to read this, and now here it is! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to work on it...

* * *

Chapter 18

Ana was breathing deeply and sweat emanated from every pore in her body. Erik had let go of her arms when he fell back into his obliviousness. His body laid limp on the bed, his breathing much more steadier.

Ana got up off the bed to get more compresses; her mind shaking. Why had her name come out instead of Christine's? Her aunt and uncle, as well has various people in the House told her countless stories of that mysterious night. She heard how Erik had gone into a rage, dragged Christine back to his home, then releasing her to Raoul. They never said why Erik released the two, it was something hardly anyone talked about. She dipped her hands into the freezing water and grabbed the washcloths. She rung them until they dripped no more. She walked back and placed the two compresses on his chest and head. She was about to sit back down in the chair when a knock on the door startled Ana. She glanced towards her clock and realized that it was seven in the morning.

She walked to the door, not bothering to fix herself. As she opened the door a crack, her eyes went wide. Outside her door stood Madame Giry and Meg. Meg wore a contingent look on her face. Madame Giry's eye's held their same motherly gaze but the small knowing smile in the corner of her mouth suggested that she knew what was going on behind those closed doors.

"Ana...do you have a visitor in there?" Meg said trying to hold back a laugh.

"No of course not! Why would you think that?" she responded quickly. She watched Meg's eyes scanned her body. Ana finally looked down at herself and realized how much of a mess she was. Her nightshift was flattened to her body by a layer of sweat. Her hair was loose from it's tie and was pasted in strands to her face. Her cheeks were flushed with a deep rosy hue and her breathing was somewhat labored.

Ana looked at both of them with eyes very wide and tried to make something up to cover up her appearance. Fortunately for her, Madame Giry interceded.

"Your friend is feeling better? I assume you have been up all night taking care of them?"

"Uh...yes! That's it, they've been very sick. I am afraid that I won't be able to make practice today. But I will make it tonight." she said, praying that Erik would be better by that night.

"Oh Ana don't forget, Christine is coming tonight!" Meg said, clasping her hands together. Ana inwardly winced. That was the last thing she needed to hear. Erik's former love coming to see a show, while Erik lay in her room possibly dying. Things were definitely looking up. Next thing she'd hear is Alex would want to have a "talk" with her in her room.

"I won't." A moan came from inside her room. Ana visibly tensed as Meg tried to look over her shoulder into the room. "I truly am sorry Madame Giry, Meg but I really must be attending to my...friend. I shall see you this evening." Madame Giry nodded and shepherded Meg down the hall who was quietly protesting. Ana slammed the door shut and looked back towards her bed.

Erik hadn't moved and Ana re-changed the compresses once more. She was praying that he would wake up soon so she didn't have to bathe him. That was definitely the last thing that she needed to do. She could handle any scathing remark made by him or Alex, Alex's brutal rapes, but to wash a man who was in a state of unawareness that made her blush a furious deep red. She never had seen, well, a male's endowments and she didn't plan on seeing this man's who was blackmailing her with what he believed to be true.

Ana's stomach growled in protest of not eating since last evening and she knew she would have to go out get some food. She decided to administer another dose of laudanum to Erik before leaving, that way he would be drugged if he were to wake up before she arrived back. Picking up the spoon that she had laid beside the bottle on her nightstand, she poured some out and sat by Erik's head. Once again she pried his mouth open and slowly poured the liquid down his throat. Then, drawing the covers up around his shoulders, she silently left and took extreme care to lock the door behind her.

As she made her way to the kitchens, she heard the familiar strains of music from rehearsal echoing through the hallways. It stopped suddenly and Ana gave a small smirk, thinking that it was Carlotta who stopped it. She slipped into the kitchen where Chef Gerrit was cleaning up the breakfast plates.

"Good morning Chef Gerrit, I was wondering if you had any breakfast left over." She said, leaning against one of the counters. Chef Gerrit smiled at her.

"Yes I do. You are lucky that I haven't thrown the scraps out. There's some leftover hamsteaks as well as a few muffins. Would you like me to warm them up for you?" Ana nodded and Chef Gerrit went to do his work rather quickly. She picked up a bottle of brandy, just in case Erik did wake up and he was thirsty. Chef Gerrit gave her the large plate of food and Ana thanked him. She made her way back to her room and heard cheering coming from the stage. She was perplexed, why would there be cheering? Something good must have happened to cause the actors, dancers, and stage hands to cheer. She decided to ask about it later in the evening, right now she had more pressing matters. 'Like the half naked man that is very sick in my room.' she thought dryly. Little did she know that the cheering she had heard would affect her and her way of living very much.

* * *

Ana's day consisted of caring for Erik. There were times when Erik would toss and turn, mutter in his dreams, and just plain sing. That was what Ana loved the most, his singing. He had such a beautiful voice, one that caused the very soul to fly. Ana loved dancing, but her one compassion was music. It always seemed to envelop her brain making her lose all sense of time. She heard him beginning to sing a duet from Don Giovanni and joined him, singing Zerlina's part. Their voices blended in perfect harmony, each note ringing together. When Erik had calmed down once more and lay still on her sheets, Ana decided on giving him a partial bath. She would wash his chest, back, and face. Everything else was to be left alone and she would make sure Erik would bathe himself when he awoke. She dipped another washcloth into the ice cold water and drew it out. Taking the soap, she lathered the washcloth up and began to lightly scrub his body. When she had finished his chest and stomach, surprised at how well his stomach was formed. He may not have looked it, but he must have worked out to get a well sculpted body. She found herself blushing furiously as she washed his stomach. Why was she acting like such a schoolgirl? She should not be this shy, this was the man who wanted Alex to take her away, not keep her as his little amore. She pushed that thought out of her mind rather quickly and dried his chest off. Then, rolling his body to his side, she quickly washed his back. As she began to wash it, her hands that were covered by the washcloth ran over faded scars. She stopped and looked at the raised patches of skin. They were long, as though someone had taken a whip and beaten him into submission.

'_Why would he have scars? Did he have a horrible past, aside from Christine, that he was hiding as well?'_ she thought, running her bare hands over the white scars that were barely visible. Erik groaned and began to thrash his arms. She quickly finished the task and laid him back on his back. Taking the basin to the door, she set it outside and put a note to have fresh cold water placed in the basin. She then happened to glance up at the clock. It read a quarter till six and she had a half an hour before she was needed to be on stage. Wondering if it was safe to take a bath, she glanced at Erik. He was most likely going to be out for quite a while, but who could tell with the horrible fevers that accompanied whatever sickness he had. She took the chance and when the knock sounded on her door that her basin had been brought back, she asked the young lad to bring another with warm water. The boy readily complied and was off to do his bidding. She shut the door and took the washcloths off of Erik's still hot body. Some of the fever had gone down and the laudanum seemed to be helping the sickness. Erik seemed to be coughing up less blood than what he had during the night, which was always a good sign no matter what he had. The boy returned and Ana took it from his hands, promising him that he would receive a tip rather soon. The boy bowed and scurried off, no doubt to do other business. She took the basin with warm water behind her screen and stripped off her work clothes that she had put on before leaving for the kitchens earlier that morning. Washing her body in a fast manner, she wet her hair and washed that as well. It felt good to be scrubbing her body, as though she was scrubbing Erik's horrible sickness off of her body. When she deemed herself clean, she wrapped her hair up and picked up her outfit. Slipping it on, she buttoned herself up and walked from behind the changing screen. Erik was muttering again in his dream, something about a monkey and being in a cage.

She sat down at her vanity, ignoring Erik's talk and did her makeup and hair. Picking up her ballet shoes, she changed the compresses once more and administered some laudanum again and slipped out of her room. Locking the door, she walked towards the warm-up area. All the dancers were a-twitter with excitement, the only two who weren't was Meg and Madame Giry.

"What is going on? What has happened?" Ana asked aloud to everyone.

"Why we have a new patron. Oh he is absolutely divine!" a dancer, Jammes said excitedly.

"Who is that?" Ana asked the dancer. She didn't particularly like the dancer for she sold her body to any rich man that showed up to the Opera House that evening.

"Why it's Monsieur Alex McKinley! The famous and rich American!" Ana blanched with fear. He had stooped too low, this was even too low for him. So that's what the cheering had been about. She straightened her spine, not allowing Alex's little ruse get to her, and walked off. Alex wanted to become a patron to the Opera Populaire to watch her every move? Well, he'd watch her alright, but never would he be near her. Ana pushed that thought aside and warmed up. It was going to be an exhausting evening.

* * *

Okay now here's the diffcult thing, REVIEW! please please please, review for me! I love hearing from you all! WOOT! and now I have seen phantom five times...whee! Lets make it six...adios! 


	20. Awakening

**Note**: Here's the next chapter! Yes, I know that you all want to throw rotten tomatoes at me cuz I took forever to update, but you gotta realize, this past week was hell week for our musical and I was tired every evening...once again, I might as well say this now, most of this chapter and the ones to come, will be dedicated to my friend Brandy because she has been helping me write when I got stuck in little holes...hehehe...now I really must go to sleep for I just finished up a show this evening. Come Erik, let's go to bed...

Chapter 19

Ana walked quietly towards her opening spot. The curtain had not yet opened for the first act and there were sounds of the orchestra tuning and people chattering away. Erik would not be there, watching her perform her solo. But Alex would, Alex would watch her like a cat watches a mouse while he plays with it. Ana once again steeled her thoughts against Alex. He only joined to frighten her, to make her know that he would tell everyone about her supposed secrets. And they would believe him because he was a patron, a rich patron. And she was nothing but the poor wife that walked out on what appeared to be such a loving husband. Ana snorted on that thought. 'If he's such a loving husband, then the devil is a totally humane and nice person.' The conductor tapped his baton on his stand, signally the orchestra to look up at him for they were ready to start. Ana's thoughts about Alex dispersed from her mind and she bent all her concentration on the dance steps. Music came from the pit, the curtains opened, the singers began to sing and the dancers, danced. All in all, everything fell into place rather smoothly.

Intermission came quickly and Ana barely had time to grab a small glass of water to wet her parched throat. She was pushed back out onto the stage and quickly she found her spot. The pit began to play the opening to her solo and Ana waited to hear for the chord that brought her in. It struck and she was off. Fifteen minutes later, she went for the ending pose. Applause resounded throughout the House, and not one person was sitting; except for Alex. Ana took her bows and noticed Christine sitting in one of the boxes near Alex. She smiled at her new friend and let her eyes wander to Christine's husband. He was roguishly handsome with eyes that could melt anyone's heart. Their little boy looked just like his father, with the exception of having Christine's curly hair. An ache shot through her body as she tried so vividly to remember her own son. She exited the stage with that thought in mind and went to stand in the wings. She was done for the night, but decided to watch the woman who she would be understudying come the next show. The woman, Madame Sarah LeBrana, was an older woman by what appeared to be at least ten and one years. She was pleasantly plumped and her mezzo-soprano voice had a lovely ring to it. She was quite nice, and simply showered Ana with compliments on her looks and voice. Ana took them in and thanked her in a shy manner, as though she didn't receive compliments enough, which she hadn't.

The play was over within another half an hour. Christine had come back and Meg nearly bowled her over in her total excitement. Christine introduced Ana to Raoul and to their little son James-Gustave. The boy was as cute as a button and well behaved. The three woman talked, and Christine told Meg of where her, her son, and Raoul planned on visiting in the next couple of days. Meg told her that she was lucky to be able to travel whenever she wished it. Ana just merely smiled and nodded in the appropriate times. Her mind was occupied on the man that was currently laying in her room. Ana hoped that the fever had broke and that maybe he would be awake by the time she'd return.

"Ana, don't you agree?" Meg's voice startled her out of her dream.

"What? Oh yes, I agree." Ana had no clue to what she was agreeing with, but she hoped it was for the good. "I am terribly sorry, but I must take my leave. I...my friend may be awake. Good night and I shall hopefully see you again in the near future, Christine."

As Ana left, she heard Meg whisper audibly to Christine. "I heard her sick friend this morning...it was a man!" Ana smiled and shook her head.

Ana placed the key into the keyhole. Twisting it, she heard the click of the lock and pushed the door open. The single candle that she had left burning was the only thing that illuminated the room. Walking as silently as she could, she crept towards the bed where Erik still laid. Kneeling down by the bed, she pressed her ear to his chest she listened to his breathing. Her heart leapt when she heard no rattling in his chest. Finally, his breathing had returned to normal. Touching her hand to his forehead she sighed in relief. The fever had broken and Erik was out of dangerous woods. She sat back on her heels and thanked God Almighty that he had survived. She wasn't sure why she was glad he survived, but a shiver made it's way down her back.

Erik took a deep breath as though he was going to wake up at that moment and Ana stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Erik?" she whispered, placing a hand on his chest. Just then, a knock on the door startled her and she jerked her hand away from his chest. "Who is it?" she asked, her voice shaky with nerves.

"It's me, Christine. You had left your shawl behind. Meg went off to a party and she asked me to return it to you." Christine's soft voice came through the door.

Ana groaned inwardly. "I'll be there in just a second." She quickly grabbed the blanket and covered Erik's body totally. Then, brushing herself off, she headed towards the door. Opening the door just a crack she looked into Christine's dark brown irises.

"Thank you Christine, I appreciate it." she stuck her hand out to grab the garment.

"You are quite welcome..." Christine meant to go on, but the sound of a bed squeaking behind Ana stopped her in mid-sentence.

Ana felt her face grow extremely hot. "My friend is still sick. They must be waking up. If you'll excuse me, I'll go attend to them. Thank you once again." Ana grabbed the shawl and shut the door. Christine stared at the door, then smiled as she remembered Meg's comment. She left the hallway shaking her head.

Ana, on the other hand, rushed back to her bed as fast as ever. Erik's eyes were fluttering open as though he was going to wake up any moment. He groaned thickly, pressing a hand to his forehead. When he felt that no mask was on his face, his eyes shot open and he found himself looking directly into Ana's pale blue eyes. His confusion changed into anger and he gripped one of Ana's wrists.

"What have you done?"

Ana stared at him, her eyes wide with a clear distinction of fear. She then steeled herself against his verbal abuse and ire filled the ice blue eyes. "What have I done? Why, good _Monsieur_ I have just saved your life. You should be thankful." She gazed right back into those blue-green orbs that seemed to be spitting out fire.

"You had no right, Madame, to remove my mask."

"Had I not removed your mask then you would still have the fever or you might even be dead. Now, come stop this stupid bickering, I see no reason why you should be worried about me seeing your face. I see nothing wrong with your face." Ana said, staring at Erik's disfigured face. The left side was incredibly handsome but the right side had looked like someone had burned him when he was young. The cheekbone protruded from his face, causing his eye to appear sunken into its socket. Skin was stretched and pulled across the cheek and up onto his skull. Veins were easily seen through the parchment-like thin skin and turned the skin slightly red. They made crisscross patterns across his face, and his nose was half gone, looking partially melted to his face. His lips were slightly pulled back into what one may call a slight grimace. As for his ear, well it was like his nose, appearing to be partially melted to his head. As Ana's eyes scanned up towards where his black hair was, she saw a large spot where obviously no hair grew. Erik squirmed under Ana's piercing gaze. Here was a woman, who was not afraid of his face, who didn't back away in fear or scream in terror. She claimed that she had seen worse and she had claimed that her's were much worse than his.

"Are you done studying me?" he asked sulkily.

Ana felt a blush creep up on her, she had forgotten about how long she had been looking at him. "Yes...would you like some brandy that I brought back for you?" She went and got the brandy bottle.

"What I would like my dear is to return to my home. I have many things to accomplish." Erik slowly pushed himself out of the bed and against Ana's quiet protests, dressed himself.

"Before you go, I want you to take something back with you and promise me you'll take it before you sleep. Otherwise, you'll find yourself sick all over again." She said, trying to adopt a stern motherly tone.

Erik merely nodded as he slipped his coat on. Ana walked to her dresser and grabbed the bottle of laudanum. Turning around she saw Erik gazing at the letter that Alex had left her.

"I see your...husband is demanding you to go to that bal masque otherwise he'll say something horrible that'll ruin you." Erik said in a monotone voice, accepting the bottle from Ana.

"Yes...he scares me at times. I am afraid to attend; afraid of what he might do." Ana's voice came out meek and small. Her eyes reflected all her fears and part of her past. Erik had no idea what made him say it, or why he said it in the first place.

"If you wish, I can accompany you as your escort." He watched Ana's eyes burn into him.

"I thought you didn't go into crowds; that you _despised_ them." she said with a sarcastic manner.

"I do. But I wish to repay you for saving my life, by making sure this ass does not ruin yours. It would make you feel safe, would it not?" she nodded and was about to comment when he held up his hand. "And as for my mask, do not worry for I have a perfect costume for myself." He leaned on the table for support as he stood up and slowly made his way to the mirror. Triggering the mechanism, he quietly spoke to her before stepping beyond the threshold. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon for your voice lesson and we shall discuss your costume." Then he was gone, slipping into the shadows as silently as he had come.

Ana sank into her chair with relief. When Erik had said that she would attend with him, a glimmer of hope had shone through her dark clouds. Hope was replaced by a warm feeling that she had begun to develop as she tended to him. This feeling somewhat scared her, for somehow she knew that this feeling was love and she promised herself never would she love another man again. She somehow knew that this feeling was love and it somewhat scared her. Giving off a sigh, she stood up and stripped her bed down. Throwing the covers into a corner, she remade the bed and slipped into the cool sheets. Drawing the cover that Erik had given her up to her chin, she let dreams whisk her away from the strange feelings that were enveloping her.

If ya liked my chap. REVIEW! If not...tough cookies for you...now come erik, it is time for bed...

Erik- OOO! My favorite time...

Me-Erik! Shush, it's supposed to be a secret...

Brandy and Me- SPEEDBUMP time...(don't ask)


	21. Feelings arise

**Note**: Here's the next chapter! I have been busy, but during the times I'm not on stage, I have written for my phans! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20

Erik poled his gondola furiously to his lair. That dirty trollop was making him feel feelings that he hadn't felt since Christine had left him five years ago. No, he refused to fall in love. She may have saved his life and he might have acted out of impulse when he said he would accompany her to the ball, but in no way did he like her in any manner. As a friend, it was a small possibility but never as someone to love him. How could anyone love him because of his face. He reached his lair and jumped out of the gondola. He stalked angrily to his desk where the portraits that he had done of Christine lay in discarded piles. He looked on them in longing, remembering the enjoyment he'd gotten drawing Christine's face over and over. Now all that had ended, the pictures only brought him sorrow and anger. He searched for a blank sheet of parchment and a charcoal stick. Once found, he angrily pushed his drawings to the floor. They flew from his desk like dust to litter the cave's rocky floor. He plopped heavily into his chair, the piece of blank paper staring broodingly up at him. Drawing had always calmed him, but he hadn't picked up a drawing utensil in years. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. Without opening them he began to slowly scratch the soft charcoal across the paper, reveling in the sound it made as it glided across the parchment.

He furrowed his brows and snapped his eyes open. He bent his face down close to the paper and began to furiously scratch at the paper with the charcoal stick. He thought of nothing; only the charcoal stick on the parchment. He didn't know what he was drawing; he was letting his soul reveal itself through his hand. His hand put on last minute marks before it stilled. Erik sat back and looked at what he had drawn. He gave a cry of rage as Ana's eyes stared up at him from the paper. He grabbed it and crumpled it into a ball before throwing it into the lagoon. Grabbing another spare of parchment, he began to draw again, his eyes losing focus on the paper, letting his hands and soul do all the work. It was a few minutes later when he had finished the drawing. He closed his eyes and opened them, forcing them to gaze at the paper. On the paper sat a woman in a beautiful ball gown, her hair piled on top of her head save for a few wisps. There was a rose tucked behind her ear. The gown was tightly drawn across her chest and stomach and billowed outwards as it reached her waist. Then Erik's eyes settled on the face and another cry of rage escaped his mouth when he saw who's face it was. He crumpled this one up and left it on the desk. No wonder he had given up drawing.

Standing up he began to stalk around his lair. Why did Ana's face haunt him? Why did it torment him to his very soul? He paced furiously, his legs taking long strides across the stony floor. He jammed his hands into his pockets and felt the bottle of laudanum. Remembering what Ana had told him, he strode over to where his pantry and silverware was and grabbed a spoon. Twisting the bottle cap open, he poured some of the thick liquid out onto the spoon and sniffed it. It smelled of decaying rodents and mildew. But seeing it was the only way to get better, he pinched his nose shut and threw the foul medicine into his mouth. Swallowing it as quickly as he could, he felt it burn down into his stomach. He replaced the cap and threw the spoon into the makeshift sink. He walked towards his organ and sat down to play. When he looked down, the keys seemed fuzzy and kind of far away. Within minutes, Erik was asleep, his face laying on the organ keys.

* * *

Ana groaned as she rolled over in her sleep. She gave another exasperated sigh as she shifted once again in her bed. She tried to keep her eyes shut, knowing that in less than a couple of hours, she would be needed at practice. Opening her eyes slowly, she gazed at her clock. Five-oh-five in the morning and Ana couldn't get back to sleep because of her dreams. After she had fallen asleep last night, her dreams consisted of nothing but Erik. Erik's face had haunted her dreams, but not in a horrible way. They were dreams she had only read in Meg's gothic romance novel and she had only dreamed about with a husband that loved her. Seeing no alternative of going back to sleep, she got up hesitantly, bathed, and dressed. As she dressed, she caught sight of her scars and quickly pulled her shirt over herself, covering up her past with a quick tug of the shirt. Bending over, she buttoned her shoes up and grabbed her light shawl. She left her room to go in search for some food to break her fast.

After eating she dashed back to her room, changed into her dance outfit and went to rehearsal. Today was guaranteed to be an exhausting day. Not only did Ana have to learn her dance routine but Madame LeBrana's blocking as well. They were staging the next production, Gaetano Donizetti's L'elisir d'amore (The Elixir of Love). She had heard of the play from some of the residents in the opera house. Apparently, it was about a rich land-owner named Adina who played with the heart of a young peasant boy named Nemorino. Nemorino goes to consult Dr. Dulcamara, who gives him a bottle of wine claiming it to be an elixir of love that Adina had mentioned in her story. It goes on that Adina accepts the marriage proposal from Belcore, a sergeant, which upsets Nemorino. He goes back to Dr. Dulcamara and asks for another bottle of "elixir". In the end, all is righted as Adina and Nemorino finally married each other. Madame LeBrana's part was Adina, since Adina's part was a mezzo soprano. Adina's friend, Giannetta was a soprano and that part went to La Carlotta. Carlotta was not happy and had stormed out only to come back a few minutes later apologizing profusely. The manager's accepted her apology and gave her a script.

Ana had received the script via Madame Giry, and had begun to study the Italian with vigor. She hadn't read Italian for quite some time and had found that the pronunciations came to her rather quickly. As Ana got closer, she heard some of the ballet girl's giggling. Puzzled about what they could be laughing about, she drew closer and felt her heart stop. Why in the hell was he here, at their rehearsal? Was it required of the patron's to attend every rehearsal?

There, leaning as nonchalantly as possible against one of the set pieces, was Alex. He was smiling at something one of the ballet rats was saying. Upon further examination, Ana saw it was Jammes that was talking to Alex. She felt Alex's eyes slide towards her and Ana ignored him and went to stand by Meg.

"Ana! Ana, my dear, how are you?" he called to her detaching himself from the set piece and striding over to her. She turned and saw the looks that Jammes, Sorelli, and many of the other ballet sluts were giving her.

Ana knew it would seem suspicious to not respond to him and mumbled "Fine." Her eyes threw fire at him as he sauntered towards her. He was toying with her, he knew she couldn't ignore him otherwise the people who were there would wonder why she didn't acknowledge him.

"That's good to hear my dear. Your, ah, friend is feeling better now I assume? I heard you haven't been out of your room for a day. He must have been quite sick." he said, a hint of sarcasm tinting his voice.

"Yes. He's fine, now if you'll excuse Monsieur McKinley, I need to warm up. I bid you a good day." she said, her voice very clipped and short. Alex gave her a smirk, showing her that he knew she had a lover in her room for a whole day.

"After rehearsal Mademoiselle, I would like to speak to you...in private." he said his voice almost giving off the icy feel that his eyes betrayed. Ana gave a short nod and turned back towards Meg. Yes, today was going to be an exhausting day.

* * *

Erik awoke in a small puddle of drool. Giving a semi-furious growl, he took the edge of his cloak and quickly mopped it up. It was morning and the company must be practicing for the sounds of the orchestra faintly reached his ears. The strain's of Donizetti's opera wafted through the tunnels. Ana would be up there, practicing. Dancing her heart out ever so gracefully and lightly while she also observed LeBrana's movements and blockings in case she needed to take her spot. Erik shook his head and smacked himself mentally. The dreams of his drug-induced sleep came back to him slowly. He dreamt that Ana was in his bed with him, moaning underneath him as he slowly gave her pleasure. He somehow knew he was falling under the young woman's spell, and why shouldn't he?

'_Wait,'_ he thought, _'where the hell had that come from!' _He knew why he shouldn't fall for her. She was a common slut, a woman who shared other men's beds as easily as a little kid would share it's candy. She would leave him the next morning after their little romp in the bed, never looking back. He slowly got to his feet, splashed water on his face and dried it off. Then, after quickly changing his shirt, he pushed a hidden mechanism that hid a secret door which led to Box Five. Erik slowly sank into the shadows, welcoming their darkness that hid him.

A few minutes later he was seated in the plush chair of Box Five, watching the new play unfold before him. He stared intently at Ana, watched as her body bent and twisted with the music. Once again, his dreams came back to him. _'If she could bend and twist like that, imagine what...' _he shook his head. He had let his thoughts go wild again, and if he didn't control his mind there was no telling what would happen the next time he found himself alone with Ana again. Two hours slowly crawled by as they got through almost the whole first act. Madame Giry and Monsieur Reyer had declared that they were done and sent the entire cast on their way. Erik was about to leave when he caught sight of a man lurking in the shadows. Slowly the man came out of the shadows and approached Ana, who was taking her ballet slippers off.

"So my dear, I wonder if your friend or should I say your lover, was really sick at all. It's nice to see how you have twisted almost the whole opera company around your little finger. Everyone seems to adore you, and most of the women seem to adore me." he said, bending over to say it into your ear.

"Why are you here? So you can get more women into your bed?" he heard her reply icily. She seemed stiff, almost too wooden.

"Why am I here? To watch over you, of course. I told you that you would never be able to escape me. I would always be there, watching your every move. I assume you have accepted the invitation to Madame Aliane's Bal Masque? You know...it'd be a shame to mention to the whole opera company that you were my wife, until you ran away after killing your parents." he said, toying with a loose strand of hair.

"Yes I have. Is that all you're here for? To make sure I am going to her bal masque?" she quietly said, fear slowly creeping into her voice.

"That and other things, I found that no woman can give me pleasure like you can dear. The whores here are horrible, and I am afraid that I have had a...craving for you." he growled, clasping his hands on her shoulders. Erik knew that the way Alex gripped her, it would leave bruises on her arm.

"Please, I am going to be late for my voice lesson. My teacher would not appreciate that...please Alex not now!" but her cries fell on deaf ears. Alex slammed her forward into the ground. Even from his height, he could hear the sickening impact Ana's face made with the hard wooden stage floor. Erik had to stop Alex, he couldn't bear to see Ana raped or even injured by this ass who had the audacity to call himself her husband. He couldn't exactly jump down and reveal himself, it would be too dangerous. But, to knock something over and maybe throw his voice, that might work well enough to scare Alex away. With a large swish of his cloak, he stood up and kicked the chair that he had been sitting on. It crashed to the ground and Erik watched in satisfaction as Alex stopped his assault on Ana.

"Who's there?" he cried out. Erik cleared his throat.

"Mademoiselle Knoll! Madame Holahan is waiting for you in her room for your voice lesson! She say's you have three minutes before she cancels!" Alex backed away from Ana slowly.

"You are lucky my dear. I shall see you tomorrow evening." with that said, Alex swept off in a fast-paced manner to the back of the auditorium and out the doors. Ana got shakily to her feet and brushed herself off. Gingerly she touched her face and winced in pain as she felt the small bruise that was forming on her right side of her jaw. She glanced up at Box Five, where she knew Erik had just been but didn't see anything. She walked off to the room where they would have their lesson. Erik, who had hidden himself deep into the shadows disappeared into the secret tunnels and met Ana in the room. Ana didn't dare look into his face, knowing what she might see, afraid of what she might see.

Erik took three steps and was beside Ana in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a comforting hug. He saw the tears that threatened to spill over. "It's okay Ana. You are safe now, come let's sing." Ana nodded and sniffed. Then, hardly audible to even Erik she said "Thank you."

* * *

Whee! Another chapter has been completed...next chapter is the Bal Masque part and let's just say Alex gets what he deserves...lol! Now off to bed.

**Moon Avenger**- We can switch...I think I tired him out to much and I need a fresh one...lol!


	22. Madame Aliane's Bal Masque

**Note**: Here's the next chapter and let me tell you, this one is a doozie! I was nice to all of you and I wrote it nice and long. In my word document, it says it's eight pages long. So I am really hoping that you all enjoy this part in the story. It took me forever to a) write it and b) I had a severe writer's block so bad that I couldn't think on where to take this...but where I did take it, I hope you all enjoy it a LOT!

* * *

Chapter 21

The next day passed uneventful. Madame Griolia had called Ana out of practice early to try on the lovely ball gown she had found in the costume shop. Since Ana had no idea what to go as, she decided a lady from court. That seemed appropriate and she had no idea what Erik would be. Maybe he would be her lord that would protect her from Alex. She felt immense relief when Erik had scared Alex away yesterday. She was glad that he had been sitting in Box Five otherwise Ana would have been quite sore this morning.

"Come out from behind the changing screen my dear so that I can button you up in the back." Madame Griolia said, interrupting her thoughts. Ana hesitantly stepped out from behind the screen. The mirror that was in a corner of the room showed her what she looked like in the dress. There was no way to describe the dress that Ana wore, it was beautiful beyond compare. It had been used in La Boehme, worn by Mimi in one of the acts. The woman who had played Mimi had been Ana's size or somewhat close to her size. The dress was a light pale green that hugged her chest and stomach, the collar of the dress came up to the tops of her breasts. The cream shirt that she wore beneath the dress touched in the middle of her throat, hiding any scars that were on her collarbone. The shirt's sleeves ballooned out on her upper arms, pinching together at her elbows, then flowed down her arms, buttoning securely at her wrists. Decorated on the dress was faux emeralds, dark green contrasting greatly with the pale green. The fabric that appeared in the front of her dress, the triangular part of her skirt was a dark forest green that was lined with faux pearls. Around Ana's neck, Madame Griolia had placed a huge emerald necklace that was surrounded by a halo of diamonds. The buttons on the back, that Madame Griolia was finishing up, were also faux pearls. The corset beneath the upper part of the dress squeezed so tightly that Ana's chest strained against her shirt.

"You look like a princess my dear. Now, do you have any ideas for your hair?" Madame Griolia said, coming to stand by Ana's side.

"I have a few." she spun around, feeling the hoop follow her.

"Alright. Now, come let's get you undressed so that you can bathe. You don't want to go to this Bal Masque smelling like a peasant." Madame Griolia laughed and unbuttoned Ana. Ana hurried stepped out of the dress and put her normal clothes back on. She took the dress, gave two kisses on Madame Griolia's cheeks and rushed to her room to clean up and then head off to the Bal Masque. Just as she reached her door, Madame Griolia came waddling up, breathing heavily.

"My dear, you forgot the most important thing...the mask!" she placed the beautiful emerald green mask that had pearls adorning it on top of the pile of clothes that Ana had in her arms.

"Thank you Madame Griolia." she pushed her door open and begun her beauty treatment.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Ana sat in front of her vanity applying her makeup. Madame Giry and Meg had left just a few moments before hand, after helping her with her hair and costume. Madame Giry had to nearly drag Meg out when Ana had let it accidently slip that she had an escort that night, and he would to be arriving soon. Meg had begged Ana to tell her who it was, but Madame Giry interceded and told Meg that they would go out for some dinner. Meg whined and complained, but seeing the stern look on her mother's face, immediately quieted down and slipped out of Ana's room with a backward glance. Madame Giry just merely smiled at her and wished her a good time tonight then left her as well. As she was painting her eyes, the mirror slid open. Ana turned to look as Erik came through the mirror. She sucked in a breath when she saw him. There was only one word to describe Erik's appearance: handsome.

Erik was dressed as a knight of the olden days, a silver breastplate seemed to be molded to his chest. There was a cream shirt that matched Ana's shirt beneath the breastplate. His legs were clothed in dark green leggings that showed the defined muscles of his legs. His feet were in black leather boots that reached to his knees, just barely brushing the bottom part of the his knees. In his right hand, he held his helmet with a visor that would cover his entire face. His left hand was resting on his sword which was beautifully designed and strapped to his side. The protector for the hand was shaped as a skull, it's design glimmering in the candlelight. Erik gave a sly smile when he realized she was still staring at him. Ana realized this as well and tore her gaze away from him, her cheeks flushed crimson.

"You...ah...look nice." she commented, turning back to her vanity mirror.

"Thank thee, mi'lady. The costume shop housed all my needs. And I see Madame Griolia has catered to your every needs. The ivy interwoven in thine hair is a nice touch." he said mockingly, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yes she did. And I see that you had no problem raiding the costume shop." Erik's slight smirk grew into a smile as she smiled into her mirror.

"Art thou ready to go mi'lady? Our gallant carriage awaits." he said, sweeping into a bow.

Ana put the final touches on her makeup and stood. Erik offered her his arm, which she took, and started to lead her towards the mirror. "Why are we going this way? I'll ruin my dress." she said softly. Erik chuckled and turned them around.

"How silly of me." he placed the helmet on his head and opened the door. Ana walked through and the two made their way to where the carriage was waiting.

* * *

Ana was having the time of her life. Erik had only danced on waltz with her and then more men swept her away from him. They had found each other and now Erik was getting her some punch.

A hand clapped down hard on her shoulder, giving her a start. She spun around seeing Erik offering her a glass.

"Thank you." Erik merely nodded and Ana took a sip. The orchestra struck up another waltz and Ana looked at Erik.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him. Although she knew the rules of society, she decided to ignore them. Once again, Erik nodded and took her glass from her. Placing it on one of the tables, he took her hand and led her into the sweeping crowd.

"I have to admit Erik, when you were sick I was afraid that I would lose one of my few friends that I have made here at the Opera Populaire." Silence just came from Erik. "I am also glad you saved me from Alex the other day. I don't think I could have faced you after what he planned to do to me. I fear him, but not you. It's odd, considering your past. You make me feel safe." Again silence came from Erik. Ana gave Erik a puzzling look and stopped dancing. Something was wrong, when she had danced with him earlier she had felt safe and a warm feeling had spread through her. Now she felt nothing; no warmth, no comfort of safety, nothing at all. The hand that was around her waist tightened in anger. Ana looked at the hand that held her own. The hand didn't belong to Erik but to...

"Excuse me Monsieur, I believe you have my dancing partner." Erik's cool voice drifted from behind her. Alex's grip tightened even more around her waist and Ana winced in pain.

"So...this is Erik. Is he a good lover? Does he get it done with quickly so he doesn't have to look at your scars? I assume he doesn't find you beautiful. Who could, with your horrible scars. They make you ugly and repulse anyone." Alex commented.

Although Ana could not see Erik's expression, she could tell he was angry. It seemed to billow off of him in waves. "If you wish to discuss such matters Monsieur, I suggest we go outside." the tone in Erik's voice was clipped and sounded dangerous.

"As you wish, sir." Alex let go of Ana and led the way. Ana prayed that Erik wouldn't hurt Alex...too much.

Erik had to keep his anger in check. If not it could blind him, making him unresponsible for his actions. He could very well end up killing Alex. The man who tormented Ana walked through the double glass-paned doors that led to the veranda. He took off his helmet and faced Erik.

"So tell me, does she beg you; plead with you to take her quickly. For four years she has had a lover, and now I finally get to meet you. How did she get you to leave America? Begged you to come?" Alex taunted Erik. Before he could let another scathing remark fly. Alex found himself thrown against a pillar, a hand around his neck.

"I am only going to say this once Monsieur McKinley. If I hear you threaten Mademoiselle Knoll again, it will be _your_ head." Erik saw a small spark of fear in Alex's eyes. He turned around and started to stalk off when he thought of something better. He whipped back around and strode back to Alex who was rubbing his throat from where Erik had held him. Alex looked up and before he could duck, Erik's fist slammed into his jaw.

* * *

Ana was wringing her hands anxiously. She saw Erik pushing through the crowd, drawing near her. Before she could open her mouth, Erik grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the carriage.

"What's the matter? What did you do to Alex?" She asked as soon as they got into the carriage.

"I gave him something he deserved. Back to the Opera Populaire please." He said, rapping on top of the carriage. The carriage jerked forward and Ana was flung backwards, her head lightly bumping the wooden back of the carriage. Silence hung thickly in the air, making Ana uncomfortable. Erik had risen his visor and was looking through the curtain that hung in the window.

"So, did you...ah...enjoy yourself?" she asked hesitantly. Erik grunted and Ana looked down at her hands which were beginning to worry her dress. She didn't want to ask him the details of what had gone on outside. She was afraid that his anger may resurface and he may take his anger out on her. In her nervousness, she began to babble incessantly, about everything and anything.

"Did you see Madame Aliane's gown? It was gorgeous and Monsieur Daeley was fabulous as King Louie III. The food was fantastic, as rich as it was. I am afraid that I will have to go back and dance off all the pounds that I have gained from eating the food..."

Erik interceded. "Cease with your female prattle! It is enough to drive one to jump out of this carriage." He could see that Ana was hurt and somehow felt kind of bad about it. But it was the only way, for he knew that when he punched Alex that night, he had done it to protect Ana's honor. He knew that he had fallen under her spell, the final ultimatum being his fist connecting with Alex's jaw. Now there was nothing to stop him from having his way with her, nothing except maybe the horrible memories that Alex had instilled on her. He was angry, angry at himself and angry at her for stirring up feelings inside of him.

The carriage reached the Opera Populaire and Erik threw open the door and was out of the carriage before the footman had even gotten off the top of the carriage. He spun around, the visor now back over his face, and nearly pulled Ana down the carriage steps. Dragging her into the now dark Opera Populaire, he pulled her to the only place where he felt somewhat comfortable at yelling at her and not being overheard: the stage. Ana stumbled behind him, her shoes catching on the front of her dress. She bumped several times into the seats. She was dragged up the stage stairs and only when they reached the center of the stage did Erik let go of her arm.

"Erik...why are we here? What is the matter with you?" she asked him, trying to see through the visor that still in front of his face.

Erik tore off the helmet breathing heavily as anger pulsed through his blood. "Why? This is the only safe place we can talk without being overheard. And as concerning the matter of something being wrong with me it is because I have just defended your honor for no apparent reason. Now Alex really does believe you have a lover. For no man would punch another man out of the clear blue sky."

Ana didn't understand at first but slowly it dawned on her, Alex would now believe in all honestly that Erik was her hidden lover in America, the one that had apparently made her pregnant. He would come here, attempt to hurt her, drag her away from the Opera Populaire or even worse...kill Erik.

"But surely he wouldn't put two and two together. I mean, does he really..." Once again Erik's temper flared. But this time he closed the difference between himself and Ana and took her into his arms.

"He has put two and two together! Do you know what this could do to you! If he comes here and announces that you have left him for a little amore, why it would ruin your reputation faster than what you could imagine."

"Erik, please you're frightening me...let me go. I haven't..." but Ana never finished her sentence for Erik took her lips in a bruising kiss. Just as quickly as he had kissed her, he pushed her away and left her in the middle of the stage, shocked. Ana couldn't move for the life of her, she had suddenly become numb with shock. When it finally began to fade, Ana walked quietly back to her room, fingers on her lips.

From behind one of the curtains came a figure. The figure smiled sly at what she had just witnessed and went to write a letter to a certain person.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the whole kissing incident between Ana and Erik. The two didn't mention it and Ana continued taking her weekly lessons from Erik. Even though they never discussed it, the feelings inside of Ana were jumbled and mixed. How could one hate a man one believed they were falling in love with? Surely it wasn't possible, it couldn't be for that was unheard of. Alex had been hovering over her ever since the Bal Masque incident. The bruise that Erik had given him was slowly fading away and every ballet slut fawned over him. Alex kept giving her glares as she danced.

It wasn't until a good month and a half later that Alex finally approached her before a rehearsal.

"When you are done today Ana, I wish to speak to you." he said, an edge in his voice. Ana just merely nodded and took a quick glance towards Box Five where, undoubtedly Erik sat watching. She saw something dark move and knew that Erik had heard what Alex said, even though he had whispered it to her.

"Ana dear, we're going to need you to fill in for Sarah. Apparently she's under the weather and won't be coming in today." Madame Giry called to her. Ana slowly nodded and went to warm up with the other singers, with the thought of Erik still on her mind.

* * *

Erik saw Alex approach Ana and whisper something to her. Ana had seemed petrified and he saw her glance up towards his box. He swirled his cloak to signal to Ana that he was there and watching to make sure Alex didn't harm her in any way. He reclined in the chair, watching as Ana warmed up with the other singers. He heard Madame Giry say that Madame LeBrana was out sick and that Ana was to take her spot. That was good for Ana, she would show everyone that she could sing well, and that Erik had trained her voice to almost the level of Christine's. He thought she could go beyond what Christine had done. Her voice carried well and it had excellent vibrato and tone. He remembered one of the first few lessons, after the bal masque, when Erik had to teach her how to breathe properly.

(Flashback)

"_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, _

_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, com-me-re, com-me-re mon ma-ri..."_

"No! Stop, you are not breathing correctly. Your body is not straight at all, your shoulders are too hunched forward. The air has nowhere to go." Erik said, accenting each thing that she was doing wrong by slapping his hands together. "Let me show you." He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He drew them back causing her chest to be pushed forward. Then he trailed his hands down her arms where her hands were laying against her hips. Pushing them away from her hips, he put his own hands there and aligned her lower half of her body with her upper part. Running his hands back up her arms, he went further running them up her neck to rest right underneath her chin. Lightly he pushed her chin up so that her chin was slightly elevated.

"There. Now try it again." he said, letting go of her.

"_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, _

_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, com-me-re, com-me-re mon ma-ri." _She began to sing. Erik stopped her once more. "That is much better, continue through the end my dear."

Ana nodded and put her focus back on the wall behind Erik.

"_Il e-tait deux fem-mes tou-tes d'un pa-ys._

_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, _

_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, com-me-re, com-me-re mon ma-ri._

_Il ne me cou-rous-se ne me bat aus-si,_

_Il fait le me-na-ge; Il don-ne aux pou-lail-les_

_Il don-ne aux pou-lail-les._

_Et je prends mes plai-sirs, _

_Com-me-re, c'est pour ri-re, _

_Quand les pou-lail-les cri-ent._

_Quand les pou-lail-les cri-ent:_

_Petite coquette, petite coquette, petite coquette, petite coquette, qu'est ceci?_

_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, _

_Il est bel et bon, bon, bon, bon, bon com-me-re, com-me-re, com-me-re mon ma-ri."_

Her last note quivered beautifully as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't even realize that she had closed her eyes. Her gaze fell on Erik who was nodding, his eyes still closed as if he was savoring the very last note as well.

"That was very well my dear. Now, sing it again but with feeling this time."

(End Flashback)

Ana had continued to sing that song for more than an hour and a half. He smiled, remembering her realization of the words. It was about two women farmers talking about their husbands and how they were pleased with their husbands in their marriage beds. She had blushed furiously, mumbling to Erik how he was cruel to make her sing such a song. Erik on the other hand, gave her his famous sly smirk that seemed to be appearing on his face more and more frequently.

Rehearsal was wrapping up and Erik decided to stalk off back to his lair. He had a special plan to let his presence be known in front of everyone.

* * *

Ana was stretching her legs, warming down her muscles, when Meg came hurrying towards her; Christine in tow.

"Ana, look who has come to visit for the day! She just got back yesterday from her trip and wanted me to come to town with her! She's invited you as well, we were going to shop! Do you want to come?" Meg asked excited about the prospect of shopping with one of her best friends.

Ana glanced at Alex who seemed to have fire in his eyes. "No thank you Meg. I fear that I am tired having to learn two different roles." Meg slowly nodded and both of them headed off the opposite side of the stage. Alex strode to her, anger in every step. He raised his hand and drew it back.

CRACK! The sound resounded through the quiet opera house. "That is for getting your lover involved with _our_ private affairs. And that is also for him punching me, defending your honor. Now, let's go to your room; I wish to have you." the coldness in his voice scared Ana to her very bones. "Come my dear, let's go..."

But he never got to finish for at that exact same moment a sound wafted through the opera house. It was soft at first, barely audible unless one was really listening hard. Then, the sound grew louder as if the instrument was drawing closer to the stage. The music seemed to be coming from everywhere, the back of the house, the front, in the orchestra pit, from the walls, and from the ceiling. The sound was unmistakable; it was an organ being pounded on. The passionate, haunting notes flowed through the air. The organ seemed drawing everyone onto the stage like a huge magnet. Dancers, singers, Madame Giry, the managers, the stage crew, Meg and Christine all appeared on the stage. Above the stage, hanging from the ceiling, the new chandelier was trembling and shaking as if it remembered who was playing the organ. The people on stage, save for Alex and Ana, looked around with knowing, watching every direction waiting for something to happen - for _him_ to appear.

Christine began to tremble and shake with fear. Her face had paled considerably and her eyes were wide. Ana walked over to her, noticing Meg had her arm around her shoulders. Other people were facing Christine, watching her intently. Ana saw that the same fear that was in Christine's eyes was in everyone else's eyes as well.

'_What is the matter with everyone? Why was everyone afraid of this sound? Surely it was just someone practicing in a back room.' _she thought to herself. To Christine she asked, "Christine what's wrong?" she placed her hand on her shoulder. The people on the stage turned to look at her, they couldn't believe what Ana had just said. Even Meg sucked in a sharp breath at her words.

Ignoring the stares she got from her cast members she turned to Christine once more. "Christine, what is it?"

Christine's voice was trembling and cracking as she answered Ana. Even though her voice was barely above a whisper, it was so silent on the stage that her voice could even be heard by the cleaning maids in the last row of seats. "He's back...the Opera Ghost is back."

* * *

YAY! Alex get's his just rewards although he did abuse Ana. I am sorry for all of you who don't want to see Ana get hurt anymore, but too bad. Alex will be around until I decide for Erik to kill him off. Which I am still toying w/ the idea. Okay I believe I will have to move the rating to 'R' because of a huge major love makin' scene coming up. And if you are under the age of 17, then I strongly suggest that I am warning you now, I will take no responsibility to whatever you may learn and/or read. If you understand the content, don't blame me, blame our stupid society who thinks it's okay to allow our young ones to watch sex, people doing drugs, and various other stuff...but I shall not rant here...that's for my xanga! Which reminds me, if ya really like my story and ya want to get to know me better ya'll can visit my xanga site which is posted below...and as always...please REVIEW!

http: 


	23. The Truth

**Note**: I am BACK! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the terribly long delay! I didn't mean to delay it for that long, but I had like, severe writers block! I couldn't think on what to do! In this chapter, I believe I repeat myself wayyyy to much! The constant bickering between Ana and Erik, but Ana is very stubborn! Kinda like me! Hahaha...anyways, I updated for my loyal fans who kept bugging me to update. Part of this chapter (basically the long love makin' scene) is my friend's idea and writing! She helped me oh so much and I love her for it! Now I'll let you read the long-expected chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22

Ana looked at Christine and saw that Madame Giry and Meg were now standing by her, arms over her shoulder. The managers were directly behind them, standing erect like two soldiers protecting a princess or someone within a royal court. Their eyes were darting back and forth quickly, as though someone might appear out of the shadows. Everyone else seemed to move closer to Christine, guarding her as well. Soon, the pounding of the organ faded away, ending as it had begun. Not a person dared to breathe, then the managers cleared their throats.

"Ahem, I believe that everyone should report back to their rooms and stay there until further notice. If you must leave your room, I suggest you go in groups of three or more. Madame de Chagny and Monsieur McKinley, Firmin and I shall escort you to the doors. I would suggest that you two both leave as quickly as possible. It is not certain that_ he_ will appear, but obviously from the organ _he_ still lives." Andre said, gesturing around him. Madame de Chagny nodded and skittered towards Firmin, her complexion still ashen grey. Ana felt Alex staring at her, but she calmly ignored him, her mind somewhere else. Who was this mysterious person that played the organ? Surely it had to be someone just playing another cruel joke. She watched as Alex threw her a ice piercing glare before he left. She slowly made her way off the stage and jumped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Madame Knoll, I believe you should follow me. I have something I want to talk to you about in private." Madame Giry said.

Ana nodded and followed the ballet mistress to her room. Madame Giry unlocked the door, and shooed Ana in. She gazed around the empty hallway and shut the door.

"What do you wish to talk to me about Madame Giry?" Ana asked innocently.

"I know who you are associated with my dear, and I also know that you do not know who Erik really is. Erik is not what you believe him to be." She said, lighting a candle.

"What are you talking about? Erik is just a mere friend to me, and he's a stage hand that likes to make practical jokes about the Phantom of the Opera. He even believe's himself to BE the phantom. Tell me, what a load of rubbish that is. He's just a mere stage hand that fell in love with Christine as he watched above. Am I not right?" she said, the laughter in her voice causing Madame Giry to wince.

"To some points you are right my dear. To other's well...he would be upset if I told you his past, he does not like discussing it. But I suppose that he will tell you when he is ready. As for being a stage hand, you are quite wrong. He is not at all the stage hand but in truth he is the Phantom of the Opera. He has brought terror upon this opera house for quite a while, then he mysteriously disappeared. Now he has made himself known again and for you to be given an understudy part when you have only been here a few months and Madame LeBrana never had an understudy before...well, let's just say it's suspicious. Not for me, no I knew that he was still alive, but for the other veteran's of this opera house. Now you will be looked upon as being associated with the opera ghost." Madame Giry explained to her.

"Wait, so you are telling me that Erik is the Phantom and that now I will have the probability of being shunned because of what he did!" Catching Madame Giry's nod, she felt her anger begin to boil. "That idiot. He has been fooling with me, making me believe that he's some all-powerful phantom and that everyone fears him. There must be an explanation for someone playing that organ. And to think that I almost lo-...I shall no longer be associated with this jerk. And I shall tell him tonight or right now." Ana stormed out of Madame Giry's room, before the older woman had a chance to warn her of Erik's anger. She shook her head and prayed to God above that Erik would not harm her.

* * *

As Alex made her way back to her room, her anger seemed to intensify. That was the second time a man had used her to get what they wanted. And she knew exactly what Erik wanted. He must have heard about how she was already spoiled and left her husband. So now, well...now he considered her easy pickings, like one of the ballet whores. She would not be used like one of those...sluts. She was much higher and was to be treated with more respect than that. She entered her room, with a slam of the door and began to pace. It wasn't long until the mirror opened and Erik stepped through.

Alex whirled around and glared at him. "You...son of a bitch! How dare you try to threaten my influence in this opera house! How in the hell did you get the managers to allow me to be an understudy? Did you promise them that I would come to them and sleep with them! You are just like Alex, I can't believe I was manipulated again! I always thought you were different than Alex, but I guess you aren't."

Erik grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "You know nothing of me, or of my past. If I were you, I would not compare myself to your dear husband."

That made Ana even more angrier than ever. "Do you know what he does to me you bastard? Do you know what I had to endure for the past nine years! I had to deal with Alex as he brutally raped me. Of course, you know he killed my only child. Ah, but I guess you didn't know that that bastard had his way with me not that long ago. He dragged me into a darkened alley, knocked me unconscious and had me...not once, not twice, but at least three times. That's why I was bruised and bloodied when I came back. He is a monster, just like you." This caused a well earn push from Erik.

"Do you know of my past! Has Madame Giry told you of what I had to endure? I can guarantee it is much worse than your precious sob story."

"Why can't you just tell me!" Ana yelled at him. She was sick of playing this cat-and-mouse game.

"I don't want your pity if I tell you! I don't need a woman sobbing on my shoulder because of my past! I don't need anyone's sympathy or love!" Erik raged right back.

"Is that what I am? Some toy in a large plan of yours! That, once I complete my part, I'll be cast aside!" Ana said, hoping that Erik wouldn't see the tears burning in her eyes.

"Yes." Erik didn't want to admit it, but it was the only way to sever himself from this woman. When he first started out, he swore that he wouldn't think of her in any other way, except as a ploy in his plan. But it had taken a dangerous turn. Instead, he fell in love with her like he did with Christine. He even went so far as to defend her honor by punching her husband.

Ana stood flabbergasted. This man was only using her, not caring about her feelings.

"You dirty piece of scum! You take me to a masquerade ball then have the audacity to kiss me!"

"That kiss meant nothing. It was just part of my ploy." Erik said, his eyes flashing.

"You are a bastard! A dirty, lying, cheating bastard!" Ana screamed at him.

She turned her back on him, feeling the tears that had been there earlier, slowly make their silent way down her cheeks. She heard Erik's growl of anger and heard the angry slide of her mirror as it opened. The mirror banged close and Ana allowed the sobs that were caught in her throat to echo her room.

As she stood there and cried, Ana wondered why she ways shedding tears over this man. He was only a friend to her, right? She had Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry still. It wasn't like she loved him or anything. That was just crazy, wasn't it? But deep within her soul, she knew that she loved him. Ever since that evening when he kissed her on the stage; her heart belonged to him and only him. She turned around to face the long mirror. She needed to apologize to him about what she had said. It wasn't true, he wasn't a bastard all the time, just at certain times. She walked determinedly towards the mirror, intent on figuring how to open it. As she drew closer, she noticed that the mirror must not have been closed properly when Erik banged it shut, for it was open only a sliver. Pushing the mirror back, she looked down the creepy, dark tunnel. Seeing no candles lit, she went back towards her desk and grabbed one of the candles. Lighting it, she grabbed her cloak and made sure her door was locked. Then heading back towards the open mirror she stepped over the threshold. Sliding the mirror shut completely, she turned back around and took a deep breath. Then she begun her descent to Erik's lair.

* * *

Erik paced back and forth in front of his organ. He thought back to what Ana had said.

"She knows nothing of my past. Why would she like a monster like me! I am nowhere near as handsome as Alex." he said to himself. Then he thought about the tears that had been in Ana's eyes. Maybe he had been too harsh, maybe he should go apologize. Then again, if he were to go back and apologize, that showed her that he liked her for more than just a ploy. But if he didn't apologize, his plan would not move ahead, and he needed to move it ahead. To have his opera played in that opera house was something that he dreamed of constantly. So he had only one choice, he had to return. He stopped pacing and grabbed his cloak and jumped into the gondola. He would go apologize right this instant, even if it meant telling her something that he dared not admit to anyone else.

Ana, who was slowly making her way down the tunnels was utterly confused. The paths twisted and turned so much, that she was lost. She had doubled back several times, only to end up in another dark tunnel. How did Erik wander down here and not get lost? She had dropped her candle when a huge rat scurried across her path and scared her completely out of her skin. So now she was wandering around in darkness, the floors wet from some unknown moisture. Feeling her way along a wall, she thought she saw what appeared to be light. Trying to hurry herself up, she slide forward feeling her head make contact with the stone wall. Giving a cry of pain she fell backwards, seeing stars and blackness in front of her eyes. She was barely aware of Erik's arms as they caught her.

Ana gave a groan of pain and looked around. She was laying on what appeared to be a small beach. In front of her was a lake with an opening. She glanced to her right and saw a boat sitting near her. The cavern, as it appeared to be, was bathed in candle light. Standing up slowly, for she was still quite dizzy from hitting her head, she wondered how she had gotten there. The only reasonable explanation was that Erik had seen her fall or heard her cry. He had brought her to his lair to make sure she was safe. She turned around slowly and gasped. The view before her eyes was breath-taking. The soft candle glow made the shadows that were thrown across the cavern seem hauntingly vitriolic. Her eyes scanned across what appeared to be a small stage, that seemed to be set up for the Elixir of Love. There were drawings too, on his desk and there were statues that were covered with masks, as though Erik couldn't bear to look at a normal male face, whether it be human or a statue. Erik seemed to be no where in sight, so she allowed herself to wander around the small area. Taking the steps slowly, she went to his desk and looked at the charcoal drawings. She was surprised to see herself staring back at her. Her eyes, that were drawn, seemed to be somewhat sad and yet at the same time, filled with some unknown happiness. She shifted the one particular picture over, and caught sight of another one that was in a costume that was to be used for the Elixir of Love. It was one of the more scantily-clad ones, one that she wasn't particularly fond of, but the managers were.

Glancing at the small stage, she saw it set up for one of the more dramatic scenes and was surprised to see a miniature her standing on stage. Making her way away from his desk, she wondered over to the organ. Spread across the headboard was different pieces of music, some of it appeared to be hand written. Looking around, she cautiously sat down and laid her hands across the organ. It had been a long time since she had played. Looking at the music, she began to sight read it, the haunting melody coming out of the pipes.

"You play well, little one." Erik's voice came from behind her. Ana gave a start and turned around.

"Yes, well it comes from many years of practice..." she meant to go on when Erik interrupted her.

"What were you doing in one of the paths? And without a light nonetheless." he questioned her.

"I was trying to find my way here to apologize for what I said." she said, quietly not looking at Erik.

"Well, apology accepted." Erik said, his voice somewhat hard.

"I just don't see what the problem is with just telling me about your past. I won't be afraid, I won't give you pity, and I certainly won't cry on your shoulder." Ana muttered, regretting it instantly.

"The problem is that I don't trust you enough." Erik said, his voice getting even more steely.

"You don't trust me! Why, because I'm too much like your precious Christine? The woman who couldn't handle anything?" Ana said bitterly.

"Yes..no..I don't know! You have no idea what it's like!" Erik's voice slowly rising in volume.

"I have no idea! You aren't deaf right? I know you were there when I told you I got burned. My life has been a living hell, scars so horrible that I can't bear to look at them!" Ana said, dearly wishing she hadn't opened her mouth in the first place. It seemed that all they did was argue about who's life was more of a living hell.

"I was there, but do you know what it's like for me? I have lived all my life with these horrible scars!" Erik roared at Ana, "I've had to live in the dark, in seclusion from the world. I never got any compassion from anyone! My mother rejected me, giving me only a sack for my monestrous face as a scrap of clothing! Christine might have actually loved me if she had not seen my deformity!"

Hot, angry tears seared Ana's cheeks. "You bastard!" she screamed, "_I_ saw your face; I saw your so called monstrosity! I did not scream in terror, I did not back in fear!" She reached her hand up to Erik's face and ripped his mask off. Erik was too stunned by her words to notice or even care. "You think THAT is horrible; a monstrosity!" Blinded by her anger she ripped her shirt open exposing her bare chest wrought with scars. Ana was in hysterics, her body wracked with sobs. She looked up at Erik with sorrow filled eyes; seeing him through a wall of tears.

Erik looked upon her scars. He had no idea that what Ana actually said about them was true; he thought she was just blowing it out of proportion. Was he ever wrong. Her skin from her collar bone down to her belly button was nothing but raised welts and melted flesh. The candles that dominated the cavern gave a soft glow to her skin. The shadows only made her scars more defined and deep. A tugging feeling plucked at his heart as he looked upon the deformed skin of her breasts and stomach. For the first time in his life Erik was feeling guilt. The stories that Ana had told him about her past resurfaced in his mind. He remembered Ana saying how Alex had hated and ridiculed her for those scars...he had raped her because he couldn't bare to look upon her and her deformed body.

Had no one shown her compassion like no one had shown him? Did she need and crave for love as much as he? It seemed like Ana could read his thoughts perfectly as she almost screamed at him, her voice going hoarse, "You see! Even _you_ cringe in disgust! Do you think anyone wants to see _THIS_! I saw _your_ scars! I saw the scars on your face _and_ in your past, and yet my heart still reached out to you. I _still_ started to love you! Don't you see? I _LOVE_ you! You bastard! You are a monster for not seeing, and I'm the monster for thinking you'd - of all people - would accept me!"

In a flash the blood pumping through Erik's veins turned hot. He stared into Ana's red puffy eyes as he took a step slowly towards her. Ana saw something change in his eyes and her crying stopped. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said to him; she sucked in a breath and clapped her hand over her mouth. Her anger dispersed and was replaced by humiliation. Her tears started again as she pulled her shirt over her bared chest. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." she said in a whisper. Erik said nothing; he only continued to walk slowly toward her. Ana hung her head and cried silently as she clutched her shirt together. She heard Erik's soft footsteps on the rock floor as he came up behind her. Her heartbeat started to race as she felt Erik's warm breath on her neck. Very lightly Erik ran his hands up her arms and turned her to face him. Ana's head was still downcast, she dared not look up at Erik. Lifting a hand off of her arm, Erik placed a finger under her chin and forced her head up so he could look at her eyes.

"You are no monster." Erik said airily. The finger he had under her chin made a trail down to her hands. Caught in Erik's eyes she let her hands fall away. He slipped his hand into her shirt opening and ran it lightly over the scared skin between her breasts. Ana's eyes fluttered closed and her breath caught. He wrapped both his hands around her neck and underneath her shirt collar. Very slowly he pushed the light material off her shoulders. Ana involuntarily shivered as the cold underground air caused goose bumps to ripple across her skin. Erik's eyes momentarily glanced downwards, when he looked back up at Ana a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You are beautiful."

With a fluid grace of movement, he bent his head down and captured Ana's lips in a soft kiss. Ana inhaled sharply, her breathing stopped; or so it seemed. Slowly, he molded her lips to his as Ana brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. Erik gave a groan into her mouth and deepened the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He hesitantly put his tongue against her lips and parted them, then seeing that she didn't mind, he invaded her mouth with his tongue. Ana felt the softness of his tongue enter her mouth and shyly touched his tongue with hers. She felt Erik change instantly, he pressed her body to his, and deepened the kiss even more. Ana moaned quietly against his intrusions, and her hands skated down his back to where his shirt was still tucked into the trousers. Grasping the shirt, she pulled on it, freeing it from the confines of his trousers. Then she slipped her hands underneath his shirt to touch and feel the scars that possessed his back. Erik was the one that broke their kiss, pulling her away from him as he breathed heavily. Then, scooping her up into his arms he carried her through the forest of candles to a opening in the cave wall covered in a black laced curtain. Re-situating her in his arms he pulled a gold cord hanging from the ceiling. The black curtain rose in a soft rustle of fabric to reveal a beautiful bowl bed shaped like a swan. Ana ripped her gaze from Erik's to stare at the graceful curve of the swan's golden neck. Realization struck her as she glanced at the soft red velvet sheets laying in soft ripples across the bed.

"Erik, I...I don't know about this...I don't think..." Ana's concerned voice trailed away.

The fire in Erik's eyes simmered down to a soft glow. Very gently he lowered Ana onto her feet. He cupped the side of her face in one of his strong hands, his eyes never leaving her eyes. He clasped one of Ana's slender hands in his own and brought it up to the scared side of his face.

"Does this hold any terror for you? Do you look at me and see no deformity at all; not even on my soul?"

Any doubt in Ana's eyes vanished, as well as any fear of him being afraid or disgusted by her scars as well. She placed her other hand softly on Erik's face. A warm smile graced her lips as a single tear of joy slid slowly down her cheek. Maybe she could be the one to erase Erik's horrible memories of the past. Hopefully her love for him could clean the cobwebs away that hung over his heart; the cobwebs that held all his sorrows. She looked into his green eyes that were filled with a glitter of hope. He needed this as much as she. He had been denied love because of his scars; she, a life of pain and hatred.

Never taking her eyes off his, she bent over slightly and slipped her skirts off her slender hips. She straightened and stood proudly under Erik's gaze. He stared mesmerized at her for a moment before, in one fluid roll of his shoulders, he shrugged his shirt off.

Ana was once again confronted by Erik's tan and well-toned chest. But this time he wasn't sick and dying. Like her dreams, she could touch and caress any part of his body. She glanced down at his trousers; at the bulging mass between his legs. Ana licked her dried lips and stepped so close to Erik that the tips of her breasts made light contact with his skin. They both stared into each others eyes as Ana's hands found they're way to the clasp on Erik's pants. She undid the clasp with a quick flip of her fingers and slowly slid the black material down; lower, lower. She almost laughed at herself, remembering what she had thought when she had taken care of Erik in his sickness. She told herself that she had never seen a man's member and never wanted to either. _'Well, that had changed,' _she thought with amusement as she now almost wonderingly looked upon Erik. She had nothing to compare it with, but she naively thought that no man could ever equate. When she looked back up at Erik's face an amusing smile lit up his eyes. The corners of her pink lips curved into an impish smile.

Ana sank into the soft, red velvet of Erik's bed. It felt odd against her bare skin. She snaked her hand up around his powerful neck and pulled him down to her. Erik leaned his face down to kiss her, but was halted by Ana's hand resting lightly on his cheek.

"You have beautiful eyes." She caressed the deformed skin of his face, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Sing to me."

A look of confusion passed over Erik's face. His mind had stopped momentarily. She wanted him to sing to her? Only one song came to his mind, but the last time he had sung that song it was for -

Ana interrupted his thoughts as she softly whispered in his ear, "Sing to me while we make wonderful music." Erik inwardly winced. Why did she have to use that word?

"Do not torture me so." Erik groaned as he pressed his lips hard and demanding against hers. She responded with an equal heat; her tongue invading his mouth, their tongues dancing and tangling.

Erik's hands began to roam her body. To discover and caress every curve and bump of her skin that he could reach. Ana moaned gently against his lips. Her hands were tangled in his hair. She held on to him like she was silently begging him to never stop. He slid her body closer to his, the side of her hip situated nicely against him.

Erik's full lips left Ana's mouth to make a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line. Between gasps of breath Ana pleaded with him; his hands still tormenting her with their intimate roaming,

"Please, Erik...please...sing to me."

His hand stilled on her stomach as he fought up the courage to begin singing. When he finally got the courage, his deep, smooth voice was as soft as a spring breeze against Ana's ear.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world." His hand slowly crept upwards, "Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!" His fingers reached the soft flesh of her breasts. She shuddered as his fingers felt like a soft breath as it traced the feminine curve of her body. Ana's back arched forward to press her torso harder into his hands. Oh, why did he have to do it so softly? His voice left her ear. She was going to pull him back to her, when she gave a jolt as Erik's lips replaced his fingers. She gave a small scream as Erik did the same to the other, his lips never leaving her skin.

"See what your beauty does to me."

Erik's lips left her breasts and he made a trail of kisses down the front of her body. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Love me, trust me, savor each sensation." His lips moved lower to close over her. Ana gasped and arched against the covers. A rumble started at the point where Erik's lips were wreaking their pleasurable havoc. It traveled up her body and exploded from her lungs in a scream of ecstacy. Ana looked down at Erik, who glanced up at her and gave her a small smirk. He slowly slinked over Ana's body as he continued to sing in a much more husky tone. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music of the night." He held Ana's gaze as he placed his hands beside her face and braced himself above her. "The power of the music of the night." He separated her legs with his knee and he lowered himself to her. Ana sucked in a sharp breath as she felt Erik's manhood touch lightly with her warm and sensitive skin. She was exploding inside, she needed him, she burned for him. She wanted him now. She lifted her hips upward trying to draw him in, but he held her back. Ana gave a moan in obvious disappointment. He slipped his one hand under her body to brace her at the hollow of her back, slowly he rose her hips so he partly entered into her. Ana's breath became labored and with each intake she gave a squeak of pleasure. But still she wanted all of him...why did he have to go so damn slow! "You alone can make my soul take flight. Help me make the music of the...NIGHT!" Erik's deep scream mingled with Ana's own high-pitched scream as he filled all of her. Her hands shot up to grasp his shoulders; her fingernails digging into his skin. He moved within her; back and forth. Ana moved with him; their hips moving together in a slow rhythmic sway. Erik's breath was harsh and short against Ana's ear, then suddenly both stiffened and they gazed into each other's eyes. He exploded inside her, his warmth spreading through Ana's veins. With a moan of exhaustion he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

As he left her, Ana felt cold and empty. She wanted him back inside her; she wanted that wonderful warmth to spread through her body. She closed her eyes, sighed, and caressed Erik's arm. She could stay here forever with him. But a dark shadow lingered over her thoughts. Tonight she had discovered that Erik really was the Phantom of the opera; he had killed and manipulated people - but that wasn't what was bothering her. Alex was still a threat; he was always lurking around. Ana chuckled to herself. Well, now there was some truth to what Alex said about her.

"Am I not up to standard mademoiselle?" Erik muttered from beside her. Ana rolled on her side to face him; she hadn't realized she had laughed out loud. His head was resting on his arm and there was a small smile on his lips. Ana smiled amusingly and replied in a sarcastic tone, "No, m'sieur, I have had _many_ that were _much_ better than you." He looked mockingly hurt. The face he took made Ana start in a fit of laughs. Erik gave one booming laugh before playfully growling at her and rolling her towards him.

* * *

Okay, wow...looong chapter! Okay, please let me know what you think of this chapter. I may redo this chapter if enough people don't like it. Please, let me know what you think! Your thoughts and comments are greatly welcomed...unless of course, it's a flame...then it's not! Once again, I am sorry it took me so long but my muse didn't come back for a while! But now it's back and I am back! OH! And I just got Phantom of the Opera 2 special disc...and the additional scene that's on the second disc is AMAZING! No, wait strike that, O-MAZING! I nearly died when I saw it...okay I'm going now, come along Erik, it's time to go to bed!

Erik-yay! Sleepy time, do I get mr. Snuggles?

Me-yes, yes you do!

Erik-Woot!


	24. The Spy

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! It's not what I expected, so I may change it unless you guys convince me not to! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Your reviews are necessary to help me...like I said, this is my first ever phanfic...so it would be helpful to know what you guys think so in the future, when I write another one, I can work off of the previous reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

The girl gave a scream of obvious pain that was mixed with pleasure. The man above her was holding her so hard that he left bruises on her stomach, breasts, and inner thighs. Suddenly the man stiffened over her before he spilled himself into her. The girl was panting from her part. Slowly the man removed himself from the girl, got up, and pulled his trousers on partly. The girl rolled to her side and glanced at him.

"Monsieur McKinley, I have some...interesting information for you." the girl said.

"Yes, Jammes?" Alex said, picking up a cigar and sticking it into his mouth.

"Apparently there's a rumor going around about Mademoiselle Knoll." she paused when Alex, who had been lighting his cigar, turned to look at her. "She is thought to be conspiring with the Opera Ghost who was, in turn, thought to be dead. It is believed that is how she got an understudy part for Madame LeBrana. Either that or she slept with the managers." Jammes twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

Alex stood near the bed, puffing away at his cigar. So, his wife was sleeping with the managers? That wasn't below her that much. He looked at Jammes and a plan slowly began to form into his mind. Jammes would be the perfect part in his plan, this young slut was so easy to manipulate.

He put his cigar out and laid it down on the ashtray. Then slipping his pants off, he climbed back into bed. Grabbing a hold of Jammes, he slammed into her, her scream echoing throughout the room.

"Jammes, I have an idea. And if all goes well, there might be a reward in it for you. What do you say?"

"Anything...anything at all Monsieur McKinley."

* * *

The music box begun to play slowly, the faint tinkering of bells awoke Ana from her deep slumber. She glanced towards the bedside nightstand, where there sat a paper-mache monkey on a barrel pipe-organ with cymbals in his little paws. Ana smiled, thinking it was quite beautiful. She felt Erik's grip tighten around her waist as he sighed in his sleep. Memories of the night before filled Ana's mind and she relished them. Multiple times they had made love, Erik always making sure Ana had received her pleasure before entering her and giving them both a release that left them breathless. Finally, Erik had given into his exhaustion and fell asleep, cuddling Ana who also fell asleep. Now it was morning and Ana had no inclination to what the time was. There would be no practice for the managers had cancelled it because of it being a celebration for the church or something like that. No doubt her aunt and uncle would visit the Opera House in order to shower her with some chocolate and to just say hi, maybe even invite her to lunch or dinner. But for now, she was stuck in Erik's lair for she had no clue on how to get back to her room. Deciding to go find a chamber pot, she slowly inched towards the edge of the bed and as slowly and carefully as she could, she removed his arm from around her waist. Erik gave no response to her leaving, signaling to Ana that he was in a deep state of sleep. She looked around, and saw a black silk robe draped across a chair. Grabbing it and putting it on, she tied the sash. The robe pooled around her feet, obviously tailored just for Erik but she didn't care. At least she wouldn't be freezing.

Ana slowly made her way out of the bedroom, being quite careful to not step on anything that would created noise. She padded past the organ and Erik's work space. She finally found the bathroom near the kitchen. After relieving herself, Ana padded back to the kitchen. She was hungry, her stomach echoing her thoughts. Searching the pantry, she came across an apple and bit into it with earnest. She leaned against the counter, now wondering where this put her and Erik. Erik had flat out denied the night before about ever being interested in her, that she was just a ploy; yet here she was clothed in his robe and had just come from his bed. It really boggled the mind, when she sat to think about it.

Finishing off the apple, she threw the core into the sink, mentally telling herself that she would discard of it when she was back in the kitchen. Padding back towards the bedroom, she passed the organ and stopped. Her fingers were itching to play it, to sit down and just play her confusion away. So she obeyed her mind and fingers by sitting down on the organ bench and laying her fingers across the ivory keys. Pressing the keys ever so lightly, so as to not wake Erik, she began to play. The tune was one of her own that Ana had composed when she was a little girl for her mother. The tune had words that her mother sang with her.

"_To wish for your heart and_

_to wish with your heart are_

_two different things._

_One grants happiness while_

_the other, heartache._

_To find one's place, you_

_must look deep within your _

_soul and find the real_

_thing to make you dreams_

_come true."_

'_How appropriate.'_ Ana thought mockingly, as she sang the words softly. Applause filled the cavern, giving Ana a shock. She turned to see Erik standing at the bottom of the stairs that led towards the organ naked and glorious.

"Bravisimi my dear. You finally have learned to sing beautifully." Erik said, ascending the stairs. Ana smiled at him.

"I learned it from the best." Erik bent down and begun to suck the sweet spot right underneath her earlobe. Ana let her head hang to the left, exposing her side of her neck fully to Erik.

Erik wound his arms around her waist, slowly undoing the sash. He thought he had enough of her last night, but now he wanted her even more. His fingers loosened the knot and he pushed the robe open. He began to run his hands up and down her scared skin, massaging it.

"Mmm..Erik, we must stop. I have to get up to my room and cleaned up." Ana said, wishing that she didn't have to go back.

Erik stopped suddenly and backed away from her, as if she was some disease. Ana turned on the bench to face him. He had pulled a towel from the chair, most likely, to cover himself.

"Erik, what's the matter?" she was utterly confused. First, this man was kissing her neck, stirring her blood. The next, he was acting like she was some strange disease that he would contract should he come in contact with her. Erik said nothing, but instead reached inside a drawer pulling out a leather pouch.

"Get your clothes on. We'll be leaving as soon as you are ready." With that said, he paced back to his room, throwing her skirt outside the bedroom door, and shut it. Ana was not only confused, but somewhat hurt. She pulled on her skirt and hunted around for a pin to pin her shirt close. Finding none, she made due with holding it shut. Erik came out of his room, a white lawn shirt on and the black trousers. He had his leather gloves on as well as his mask. He motioned for Ana to get into the boat, which she did hesitantly. Erik climbed in after her and pushed the boat off. He poled through the water silently. The climb back to Ana's room was silent as well. Neither of them were willing to speak. Ana was still pondering why Erik was acting like this, and Erik was afraid he would strangle the poor girl.

"Erik, will you be visiting me tonight?" Ana said, finally get the courage to speak to him when they reached the mirror.

"I..I don't know little one. Now go." he said, pushing the mechanism to open the mirror. Ana stepped over and looked back at Erik, forlornly. Erik ignored her and shut the mirror. He watched as she moved about her room, cleaning herself up. She moved as a stiff wooden doll with a puppeteer moving her. She left her room silently and locked her door. Erik quickly slipped into the room and deposited the leather pouch and a note on the dresserbefore leaving to follow Ana.

* * *

"Oh, it's so good to see you my dear! It's been a while since we have gotten together!" Marishka said, hugging her niece.

"Yes Auntie, it has. Uncle John you look well today!" Ana said, trying to sound cheerful when inside something ate her away.

"Thank you my dear, as do you." John said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What shall we do today?" Ana questioned her relatives.

"I thought we would take a lovely stroll in the park. Is that alright by you?" Uncle John said, pulling on his leather gloves.

"That sounds wonderful. Some sunshine will do me good." Ana said, thinking how she wished Erik would join them. Her aunt and uncle led the way, and as Ana was heading out she swore she heard Erik's cloak swishing nearby. Glancing backwards, she decided that it was just her imagination and stepped out into the sunshine.

The trio sat in the open carriage. Ana and Marishka twittered about the flowers and the latest gossip. Ana sat back, holding her ribs because she was laughing so hard. As she wiped the tears away from her eyes, a voice hailed her.

"Ana! Ana, is that you?" Ana looked over. There, in a grand carriage, sat Jammes and...

"Good afternoon Mademoiselle Knoll." Alex said, giving her a chilled smile.

"Good afternoon Monsieur McKinley and Jammes. My, what a lovely couple you make." Ana said, surprised that the two of them would be out in public together.

"Thank you, I was just telling Alex about your wonderful voice. He is quite excited to hear you in the Elixir of Love." Jammes said innocently.

"Yes, Jammes said you had a lovely voice that could charm the birds out of the trees." Alex said, thinking of Ana moaning beneath him.

"I thank you Jammes for mentioning me...now we really must be going..." Ana said, trying to signal to her uncle to move the carriage.

"Nonsense. Why don't your friends come to dinner with us? The more, the merrier." John said. He had heard about the McKinleys and was quite interested in seeing what business they were into.

"Why thank you Monsieur Reynaldo. We'd love to join you for dinner. What time do you want to meet?" Alex said, as smooth as butter.

"Why don't we meet at the Opera Populaire around six. Then we'll all take my carriage to dinner." John said, Alex readily agreed and the two carriages parted ways. Alex was smug and Ana was just plain sick.

"Why did you have to invite them to dinner? I thought it was just going to be the three of us." Ana asked, feeling her anxiety rise.

"I wanted to get to know Alex McKinley. I heard from the court that he is in town, and it would be nice to get to know him." John said, clucking the horses to move faster.

Ana sat next to her aunt, somewhat pouting. Marishka gave her a worried look, but Ana hardly noticed. She was too worried about this evening, Erik haven been pushed from her mind.

Her uncle dropped her off at the Opera Populaire and told her to be at the front of the building by five fifty. He waved good bye and left Ana standing at the front doors.

Ana stalked back to her room and was about to turn down the hallway that lead to her room, when she saw Jammes gossiping with Sorelli. Deciding against her better judgement, she walked towards the dancer.

"Ah, yes...Monsieur McKinley is a wonderful man in bed. None could ever equate him. I will be sorry to see him leave for America in a few weeks." Jammes was saying, while Sorelli twittered.

"Excuse me Jammes, could we talk privately?" Ana said, interrupting the conversation. Jammes turned around slowly, and looked down her nose.

"Well if it isn't the little sly song bird. I guess we could talk privately, but make it short, I have to get ready for dinner tonight." Sorelli quickly disappeared to tell the other dancers of Jammes wonderful new partner.

The two of them wandered towards the stage. Ana twisting her dress in her hands, wondering what to say, when Jammes smacked her.

"You little slut. Everyone knows you have a lover, but they don't know what I know. Monsieur McKinley is more than just an acquaintance to you, isn't he? He didn't acknowledge it to me, but I'm not that dumb that I can't figure it out on my own." Jammes spat at her.

"I am not a slut! I only know Monsieur McKinley through my family at home! And I do not have a lover!" Ana shouted back at her.

"Oh really, then why is there a money pouch on your dressing table, that has a note accompanying it!" Jammes questioned her.

"How dare you enter my room! You have no right! Madame Giry will hear of this!" Ana said, fuming. Her blood was now racing through her veins hot and heavy. She stalked off, leaving a smug Jammes behind. She went to her room, and sure enough the door was unlocked. She must have left in such a sad state of mind, that she didn't realize that she didn't lock her door.

She entered her room and looked around. Once again, Jammes was right. There, sitting on her bed was a money pouch with a note beside it. The note was not in an envelope but lying open. No doubt Jammes had read the damn letter, so now she would be gloating it to every dancer possible.

She picked up the note, and scanned it. Her hands began to shake, and she had to sit down for fear that she couldn't...no wouldn't be able to stand on her own.

"_Dear Ana,_

_Thank you for the night last night. It was clearly refreshing. I leave you with your money's worth. Should I need your nightly service, I will call on you. For now, we must work on your voice for your performance is coming upon us as quickly as possible. I will see you at a later date._

_E." _

That bastard, that inconceivable, ungrateful bastard! He had used her! He just said all those wonderful things to get her in bed and she had fallen for it! He now had her where he wanted, his whore and slave. Well, two could play this game.

"We'll see who's the better person, Erik. We shall see." With that said, Ana went to go get ready.

* * *

Ana was having the time of her life, despite the fact that Jammes and Alex were there, watching her every move. She flirted with many of the young available men that were there, sensing Alex's jealousy. Several men asked her to dance, and she was only willing to oblige. As the dinner drew to a close, a man by the name of Simon Suffret asked her if she would do him the honor of allowing him to accompany her back to the opera. It meant not having to ride with Alex and Jammes back to the Opera house. She agreed and hurried to fetch her cloak. No sooner had she disappeared around the corner, than Alex was too quick to fetch Jammes cloak.

"How nice of you to allow Monsieur Suffret to take you back. You are a sly bitch, Ana. A real sly bitch. Erik must not be happy that you are taking another lover." This earned a well-deserved slap from Ana.

"Erik is not my lover! I have never had a lover while I was married to you! If you would allow that information to penetrate your thick skull, you would realize it, you bastard." Ana said, beginning to vent her anger and frustration.

"How dare you! You are quite lucky that Monsieur Suffret is waiting for you, otherwise you would have been taught a lesson..." Alex let the last part hang.

"Mademoiselle Knoll, are you ready?" Simon's voice called to her.

"Yes, I shall be out in but a minute." she called back to him. To Alex she said, "You should watch who you sleep with, Jammes is as clever as you and will stab you in the back. Good day." she left Alex with an open mouth and readily accepted Simon's outstretched arm.

The carriage ride back to the Opera house was not a quiet one. Simon wanted to know everything about America. He asked her about New York and her life.

"So, will your parents be joining you here in France?" Simon said, letting the horse to take it's own slow pace.

Ana looked away. "No. Unfortunately they died five years back."

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I won't bring it up again." Simon said, patting her hand.

Ana gave a small smile and they continued talking. Simon let Ana off at the stable area and asked her if he could call on her. Ana smiled, nodded and said goodnight. She left him sitting in the carriage.

As Simon waved goodbye, and saw that she was safely inside a figure crept up into the carriage. The figure wrapped his hands around Simon's neck, quicker than Simon could blink.

"You will not be calling on Mademoiselle Knoll again. She is mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?" the voice said in his ear. Simon nodded and quickly made a fast getaway from the stables. The figure stood there and made sure the young man would not turn around. Seeing that the carriage was gone, he swept back into the Opera house.

* * *

please let me know what you think of this chapter! I own nothing except my characters...oh and the song that Ana sings in this chapter is a poem I actually created! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and for those of you who like Jammes, I'm sorry I mad her a whore, but she seemed like the perfect spy...mwahahaha...adios! 


	25. Love's True face

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! As always, read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 24

Ana had not seen or heard from Erik nor Simon for a week. She had kept up her voice training and her diction and Monsieur Reyer had been helping her. Madame LeBrana insisted that Ana take her role for she was not feeling well. The rumor was Madame LeBrana might be with child. Ana didn't like the fact that all the dancers and some of the chorus members gossiped like chattering birds in a tree. Sure, she gossiped with her aunt, but that was not all the time. Not only were they gossiping about Madame LeBrana possibly being pregnant but about her and her apparent lover. Madame Giry and Meg had squelched those rumors quite quickly, yet they still seemed to follow her where ever she went in the Opera Populaire. That was all thanks to Jammes and Sorelli. The two of those combined spread the rumor of her lover faster than one would spread a disease. Ana was so busy thinking about the rumors that were going on, that she failed to notice the set scene and ran directly into it. Monsieur Reyer stopped the orchestra as Ana picked herself up.

"Mademoiselle Knoll, you are supposed to be paying attention to your dancing. That is the third time this afternoon that you have ran into either a set piece, a dancer, or your partner. You seem quite distracted today." With that said, the dancers and chorus girls were sent twittering away until Madame Giry sent them hardening glares.

"I will try to do better, M. Reyer." Ana said softly.

"See that you do!" Monsieur Reyer said rather huffily. He signaled the orchestra to pick up at the next scene. Ana, who was thankful that she wasn't in that particular scene, scampered off the stage. She was standing in the wings when someone tapped her softly on the shoulder.

Thinking it was Erik, for she was semi-hidden in the black curtains, she turned around quickly only to see that it was a small girl no older than fourteen.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but are you Ana Knoll?" the young girl questioned her.

"Yes I am. Why do you inquire?" Ana asked.

"I have a letter here from Monsieur Suffret." the girl said, handing Ana the note. Ana thanked the girl and tucked it into her bloomers for her costume before anyone else spotted it. She quickly adjusted herself and got ready to head back onstage for her entrance. Had she been listening quite carefully, she would have heard the low growl coming from above her.

* * *

"I expect all of you to be backstage no later than six tomorrow evening. We will open the curtains immediately at 7:30. Tomorrow, there will be no rehearsal and we will allow you to rest for the evening. Now, everyone is to report to your rooms and get some sleep!" Andre said, making sure everyone heard him above the whispered conversations. Ana quickly ducked into a changing room and quickly changed. She grabbed the letter that had been tucked into the waistline of her bloomers, and tucked it into the waistline of her skirt. She gave the dress to one of the young girls and made her way back to her room.

The letter dug into her skin, making her wonder what it was all about. Why would she care about Simon? She loved Erik with all her heart, even though Erik denied loving her. She mentally told herself that Simon was only a friend, but a nagging thought kept bouncing around in her mind. As she neared her door, she pulled out her room key and stuck it into the lock. Giving it a quick twist, she felt the door open and let herself in. She turned around and made sure she locked the door, just in case Alex decided to pay her a "visit". As she locked the door, she felt a presence behind her.

"What did Monsieur Suffret send you?"

"It is none of your concern, Monsieur Erik." Ana said, not daring to turn around and look at him lest she began to cry.

"It is too my damn concern!" Erik nearly shouted, coming closer and pinning the front of Ana's body to the door. He breathed into her ear. "Everything you do concerns me because your mine."

Ana was shocked beyond belief. She turned around in a flash and found herself staring into Erik's gold-green eyes.

"I'm yours? Your whore? You are one that keeps a mistress for their own until you grow tired of me! I, monsieur, will not..."But Ana's words were cut off by Erik's insistent mouth upon hers. She didn't want to give into the feelings that were coursing through her blood, turning it hot and heavy. She tried to push him away, tried to beat him on the chest, until Erik's tongue gained entrance into her mouth. Ana immediately forgot her anger at him and let herself fall into his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue tangoed with his.

Erik crushed her against him even more when he felt her respond to him. He needed her beneath him...now. She was the only one for him, she had poisoned him and now he wanted her despite the horrible lies that he had written in that letter. He didn't want to take her in her room for the fear that everyone would hear them and the rumors would fly even more.

Breaking the heated kiss, he took her hand and led her to the mirror. He fumbled for the hidden mechanism and swore as his hand shook. Ana, on the other hand, took Simon's letter from out of her skirt and placed it on the bed. She had just covered it when Erik gave a strangled cry of triumph. He took her hand and led her through the mirror and down to his lair.

The way back to Erik's lair was way too long. Every so often, Erik would pull Ana towards him and kissed her until either was both breathless or they were both too near the breaking point. The would then move on and when Erik helped Ana into the boat, she showed her wanton feelings, kissing his neck and chest through his open lawn shirt. Erik poled the gondola furiously and both nearly toppled over when the boat slammed into the shore. Erik knew that he wouldn't make it to his bedchamber, and to take her on the kitchen table or the organ bench seemed quite unquixotic , the next possible thing was his soft velvet chair. He pulled her towards it, Ana barely noticing where they were heading until they were a few feet from it.

"Erik, what are you doing? The bedchamber is over there." she pointed to where they had spent their first precious night together.

Erik didn't answer her but pulled her towards the chair. He sat down and pulled onto his lap.

"Surely Erik, we can't do this...like this." Ana said, some embarrassment hinting in her voice.

"Believe me darling, it can be done." he said, while turning her head so she faced him. He pulled her into a deep kiss and she responded with equal heat.

Erik coaxed her mouth open and Ana was hesitant to open it. As he continued to coax Ana, she began to moan in pleasure. She ran her hands up and down his well-sculpted chest and somehow managed to pull his lawn shirt out of his trousers. They broke apart so Ana could drag his shirt over his head. Erik made quick work of Ana's bodice and chemise.

Ana felt Erik's straining erection against her thigh. She let her hand wander down to stroke him through his trousers. Erik's body tensed immediately and he grabbed her wandering hand.

"Do not torture me...it will not end the way you want it to." Erik said through gritted teeth.

"Show me what to do Erik, I need you." Ana said licking her dry lips.

"Sit astride, facing me." Erik told her. Ana followed his instructions. She gasped as this position caused her to open wider than she thought was possible.

Erik tried to fumble with his clasp to his trousers, but Ana ground her hips against his erection.

"Let me." she whispered into his ear. Erik could only nod as Ana's hands made soft trails down his chest to the waistline of his pants. The clasp came undone and Ana was stroking his length. She was surprising herself with her boldness. Erik had turned her into a wanton.

"Now what do I do?" Ana breathed. Erik said nothing but grasped her hips and pulled her up some before slamming her back down onto his length. Ana immediately felt his whole length inside of her. Her mind to her what to do and she slowly raised herself and came back down as Erik's hips thrust forward, helping her out.

Together they climbed the peak of ecstasy. Both stiffened and Ana's orgasm ripped through her, both of them shouting, their screams mingling as one. Ana came off that wild plateau panting, her hair clinging to her face in tendrils.

"Erik...that was amazing."

"I know much more tactics. Let's go somewhere more comfortable." Erik stood with Ana still straddling him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wound around his neck and her mouth fastened onto his. They both spent themselves into the early morning. As they fell asleep together, they were both whispering their love to one another but neither of them heard each other.

* * *

The plan that Jammes and Alex had concocted was utterly flawless. Well, almost flawless. Jammes had to make sure she was in the right place at the right time.

"My friend will be there to whisk Ana away when she sees you with him." Alex said, as they went over the plan once more.

"Your friend takes Ana away and then what?" Jammes asked, taking a drag of the cigarette that Alex had given her.

"I give you your reward and me, Ana, and my friend make our way to New York."

"And Ana's lover?" Jammes nearly whispered, putting the cigarette down.

Alex made a slicing motion across his throat and both of them laughed as they collapsed into a heap on Alex's bed.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE FEEDBACK! Oh and for those of you who have the special edition...have you found the cast and crew sing-a-long? It is HILARIOUS! 


	26. Secrets Revealed and A Stranger

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! I wrote this in about an hour, and I thought it was quite good. Trust me, I know where this is going! And the only person who know's is my bestest best friend, monica, is the only person who know's what's going to happen. And she likes the idea. Y'all will have to keep reading to find out what happens!

* * *

Chapter 25

Ana was the first to awake and it wasn't due to the music box this time. This time it was due to Erik's wild thrashing movements. It wasn't just twisting and turning but wild, erratic movements. He was also mumbling something and at times he would whimper in pain, as though someone was striking him. Ana couldn't take it anymore and leaned over to shake him awake.

"Erik, Erik wake up! You're having a horrible nightmare!" She cried loudly near his ear. Erik jerked awake, sweat pouring down his body from his dream. He was breathing heavily as though he had just ran miles and miles. He looked at Ana with glazed eyes.

"Erik, what's the matter? Are you okay?" she asked as she ran a hand through his sweat-filled hair.

"I...I had a nightmare, that is all." he said, trying to calm his breathing.

"Yes, I figured that out, but what about? It would be better to talk about it than to keep it inside and let it eat away at you." she said, now stroking his arm.

"I...I don't think I can tell you. You would be too horrified." he said, not looking at her, but instead straight ahead.

"Erik, nothing could be as horrible as my life. I have lived through enough torture and pain from Alex to last me a lifetime. I know you have lived through just as much as me. I promise you I can take it." she whispered.

Erik sighed and looked at her. "Fine, but you must promise me that you won't bring it up again. I don't like to relive it."

"I promise. I promise with all my heart." she said, scooting closer to him.

"My mother was a gypsy who gave her heart to a rich man. He courted her for sometime until he coaxed her to sleep with him. She was only seventeen at the time and too blinded by her love for him to realize what the consequences might be. Little to be said, she ended up pregnant with me. When she found out that she was pregnant, she went to tell her lover. He let her go, telling her she was too young for him and that he was married to someone else. She was so heartbroken that she told her mother of her pregnancy. Her mother, who happened to be the necromancer of the camp, was outraged and instead of giving her a blessing for a healthy child, she cursed her daughter. She said that her child would have a horrible disfigurement and would be outcasted from the world. She then turned her child out from the camp and never spoke to her again. Nine months pass and she gives birth to me and true to her mother's curse, I was born with...with this monstrosity. My mother was so horrified that she created a mask for me to wear. I learned about my past from her when I was a little boy. She was into her cups too much and was spitting mad. She told me of how I came to be and that I would be nothing."

"Not believing her, I told her it was all a lie. That's when she told me that she could never love a monster like me. She gave me away to another gypsy camp. But the man who owned the camp saw me as part of his freak show. He ripped my mask off and the only thing he would let me wear was a cloth sack. The Devil's Child, he called me. The people who visited the carnival pouring in by the tons to see the child that was born by the Devil himself. It frightened people to go to church. Some would say Hail Mary's while others just laughed. One day, we were in France and this young girl was standing by my cage and she was neither saying Hail Mary's nor was she laughing. In fact, she looked like she might cry. I went back to fixing my stuffed monkey, who was my only friend, when the owner came into the cage. He pulled off my sack after whipping me, and yanked my head up. As usual, people laughed, said Hail Mary's and threw coins into the cage. The girl was the last to leave and even then, she was slow in going. The man was picking up his pay when I untied the rope that was in my cage. I quickly formed a knot and put it around his neck. I pulled hard, the man struggled for a few moments before he slowly sank to the floor, dead."

"The girl turned around and looked in horror as the man lay dying at me feet. She did the only thing, opening my cage, she rescued me. Taking me to the Opera House, she saved my life. I owe her everything I have." he said, as a single silent tear made a track down his disfigured face.

"That girl, it was Madame Giry, wasn't it?" Ana said, as she wiped the tear away from his eye.

"Yes. I owe Antoinette all that I have. She risked her life to save mine." Erik said, turning to look at Ana.

"Erik, whatever happened in the past is over. You have to live for the future and to get to the future, you must forget the past." she quietly spoke, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Believe me, I am ready to forget the past." he said, cupping her face. Ana looked away shyly before looking back at him. He gave her a ghost of a smile, before rolling her towards him.

* * *

After cleaning themselves up, Erik took Ana back to her room to get ready. She gave him a chaste kiss, knowing that deep in her heart that their little spat and his letter that he wrote was forgotten. He didn't want her as a whore, but hopefully as a lover.

"After tonight's performance, meet me here. I'll pick you up, and we'll celebrate your opening night." Erik said quietly, resting his forehead on hers. The cool mask touching her one side. She nodded and felt him place a kiss on her forehead, then on her lips. She smiled as he pulled away and made sure she got back into her room alright. He blew her a kiss and pulled the mirror shut. Ana waited two beats before making her way to her bed. She pulled the blankets back and picked up the letter that Simon had delivered yesterday.

She sat down at her desk and opened the letter. Pulling the letter out, she opened it.

_ "Dear Ana,_

_ I know we have only met a week ago, and I am sorry I haven't contacted you for a week. But, I had pressing matters to take care of first. I had an amazing time at dinner that night when we met and I was wondering if I could see you again. I shall be coming to the Opera to see you on opening night. I want to ask you for a carriage ride. Maybe after your performance two nights from now? Let me know when I see you Opening Night. Break a leg._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Simon Suffret"_

Ana stared at the letter in disbelief. Simon wanted her to go on a carriage ride, two nights from now? Erik would be furious if he knew she was going on a carriage ride with another man. Let alone, she might be with him later that evening. She had no choice but to decline his offer. He was a nice man and all, but she held no interest in him what-so-ever. He meant nothing to her but a friend, and she enjoyed his company but not as much as Erik's. Erik was like her soulmate, when she is with him, she felt complete and totally whole. He chased her fears of Alex away and with Simon she felt like something wasn't right. Something felt unsecure when she rode home with him in his carriage. Sighing, she put the letter aside and got up to go get ready for the play.

An three and a half hours later, Ana was taking her final bow with the cast as roses were thrown towards Ana's feet. Madame Giry was smiling at her from off-stage as Meg clapped enthusiastically beside her. Ana was smiling radiantly in her beautiful, yet simple gown. The curtain closed and Ana gave a whoop of surprise as some of the main cast males lifted her onto their shoulders. She laughed as champagne corks popped all around and the guys placed her down.

"Mademoiselle Knoll get's the first sip of champagne! She was fabulous!" Pierre Sureay, the male who played the male her character loved with all her heart. She giggled and made a quick toast to tomorrow night's performance and slipped out as everyone became more and more rambunctious. She made her way back to her room, when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and found herself staring into Simon's gray eyes.

"Mademoiselle Knoll, you were fabulous tonight." he said, letting go of her arm.

"Thank you Monsieur Suffret. I received your note, and I can not accompany you on that carriage ride. I have other plans that evening. I am terribly sorry, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change into a more comfortable attire." she turned and walked away.

When she entered her room, Erik was lounging on her bed. "Good job telling that pompous windbag off, I'd hate to have to threaten him to stay away from you." Ana giggled and the two walked into the mirror.

* * *

Simon climbed back into his carriage, and faced the figure across from him.

"What did she say to your invitation? Did she accept?" the figure asked, his voice almost sounding like he was growling.

"No, she did not accept. She turned me down, saying that she had other plans." Simon said, removing his gloves and laying them down. He took his cane and tapped the top of the carriage. It jumped forward and the two men sat in silence.

"Now what do we do?" Simon asked, after a few minutes.

"Do not worry, Simon. She will accept that carriage ride two nights from now, whether she likes it or not." the figure said, and stared out the window as they passed cottages. Simon looked at the figure quizzically and remained silent until they reached his mansion.

* * *

Alright, you guys know what to do! Click that review button down in the lower left hand corner, and please please please ( I don't beg normally, but I am now!) Review! Ciao! 


	27. I wish I could tell you

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! I'm soooo sorry that it has taken me forever to update! But I just recently graduated from high school, took a senior trip and now I just got back from a two week music program here in Lancaster. I didn't have my computer with me and there was no way I could update! But all in all, I believe that this is a good chapter! Let me know what you think by reviewing please!

* * *

Chapter 26

Erik slowly eased off the swan bed as Ana sighed in her sleep. He had worn her into sheer exhaustion and it didn't really help that she had just performed that night; her opening night none the less. Yet she had been demanding in the bed, wanting more from him than ever before. And he had given all that he had, thus why she was worn out and sleeping contentedly on the bed while he was barely tired. He had napped most of the afternoon away and even though he overexerted himself, he didn't feel the least bit tired. What he felt was to go sit down at his organ and play. He was itching to write out the song that had been floating around in his mind. The melody was somewhat simple and it reminding him a lot of Ana. Grabbing some spare ledger paper, he picked up his quill and brushed the feather across his lips. Humming the first few bars to himself, he began to slowly write out the melody. It flowed from his mind to his hand and within the next half an hour, the melody was almost complete.

When the melody sat completed, Erik got up to stretch his legs. He glanced into his bedroom where Ana still laid, sleeping. It was well past eleven and with a heavy heart, he knew that he would have to wake Ana. As he stood there, he felt the familiar leap of his heart. He knew, deep within his soul that he was in love with Ana. He tried to tell himself differently, telling himself that it was just a mere lust and that he enjoyed her company. Yet, there was something much deeper; one that hadn't been there when he was obsessed with Christine. With Christine, it had barely touched his heart. He was only interested in keeping her away from that boy. He was just lusting over her, he wanted to feel her lithe body against his. He had hoped that she could look at him without fear. But that hadn't happen, instead she had runaway with the young boy and shuddered at his horrible monstrosity. With Ana, he felt like he was complete and a whole person. When she left him to move about in the world above, he felt like he was missing something, that he knew only Ana could give him. Was this what that boy had felt for Christine? Knowing that he might not be able to live with out her? Erik was sure of it. The boy had risked his life knowing full well that Erik could kill him with the flick of his wrist. And now, Erik would risk anything to save Ana's life. But the truth remained was did she feel the same way? He had long ago stopped calling Ana a trollop and a whore. He somehow knew that what ever she said was the truth and that Alex was a pompous git and ass.

Erik resolved that when he would awake her, he would attempt to tell Ana about his love for her. He also would ask her about her passion, the one that caused Ana to sneak out behind her husband's back. If it pained her too much, Erik would tell her to wait until she was comfortable. He walked back to his organ and sat down to complete the song that was going to be for Ana. Maybe if he was lucky, Ana would take to the world above and sing it in one of the shows that showcased the musical talents of the people of France.

* * *

Ana was in a dark tunnel, one that she couldn't get out of. It was so dark and damp, that she shivered uncontrollable. She had nothing on except her dancing attire; no cloak to protect her. She couldn't see a thing but she could hear Alex's maniacal laugh all around her. She ran blindly until she reached what appeared to be the stage. There standing on the stage was Erik, dressed in his finest attire. He held out his hand towards her. She stepped towards it but drew back when another woman came to his side. She reached up to kiss Erik on the lips. Sadness tore through Ana as she looked on as the couple continued to kiss.

"He doesn't love you, my dear. He never did. Who could love a monster like you! You are nothing, worthless to anyone." Alex said, coming up behind her and whispering it into her ear.

"No! You are wrong! NO!" Ana said, twisting in her sleep.

"Ana! Ana wake up, you are having a horrible nightmare!" Erik said, shaking the wriggling woman.

"Get your hands off me you monster!"Ana shouted in her sleep. Erik let go of Ana as though touching her had scalded him. He took a couple of steps back, astonished by what he had heard. Ana, on the other hand, sat up with such quickness that it had looked like her body never touched the covers when Erik had dropped her. She looked around and saw the look of surprise on Erik's face. That look changed instantly to a steely, cold gaze. She gave him a questioning look. Had she said something in her sleep that she didn't mean to say?

"Erik, dear, what is the matter? Are you okay?" Erik heard her words, but his brain didn't comprehend them. Instead of hearing them with honest puzzlement he heard her words like she knew what she was saying and just laced them with drippy puzzlement.

"I am fine. Now, you must get dressed, surely your presence will be missed. You do not want any more rumors about your infamous lover being spread around." he said sharply, putting some loathing and malice into his already cold voice. He turned and started towards the archway that lead to the stairs into his main lair when Ana's soft voice halted him.

"Did I say something horrible in my sleep Erik? Is that why you are so mad?" Erik turned around quickly.

"Did you say something horrible! No my dear, you just happened to tell me to get my hands off you. But who could afford the touch of a _horrible monster_ like me? Certainly not you, so it seems." he growled lowly.

Ana slowly got up out of the bed and wrapped one of his robes around her naked body. Then she made her way towards him, her eyes never leaving his. She reached him and brought her hands up to his face. Slowly she lifted the white leather mask off his face and stroked the parchment-like skin that was beneath it.

"Erik, you are no monster and you know it. You are simply a man who was born with a minor disfigurement. I never called you a monster, it was Alex whom I called a monster. I had a nightmare and he told me that you didn't..." but she didn't continue, she just looked away.

"I didn't what?" Erik asked her, taking her hand and placed it on his chest.

"I had a dream where you were kissing another woman. It tore me apart and Alex appeared beside me and said that you...you didn't love me anymore. I told him that it wasn't true and he grabbed me and started to shake me. It felt so real, that I screamed at him to let me go. I called him a monster, and if you heard it I am sorry. But it was just a silly dream." she said, wrapping her arms around Erik's middle and laid her head against his chest.

'No, it's not a silly dream my love! I really do love you and I can't live without you by my side!' he screamed silently in his mind, the words ready to roll off his tongue. Instead he said, "Yes, just a silly dream that will be forgotten. I am sorry that I got mad at you. Now, come we really must get you back to your room. I'm sure someone will notice that you are up later than normal. But then again, who know's." Erik said, gathering up her discarded clothes. He led her back up to her room, gave her a deep kiss that held the promises of later that evening in it and turned to walk back to his lair. He was almost ready to depress the mechanism when Ana's voice called to him.

"Will you be coming to see the show tonight? After all there is only one more show after tonight."

Erik smiled at her, "Mon ange, I would not miss tonight's performance for anything in the world. I shall be there, look towards Box five." With that said, he depressed the mechanism yet didn't move away from behind the mirror. Instead he watched as Ana hummed a tune as she busied herself by cleaning up and putting fresh clothing on. She took his robe and inhaled his masculine scent then laid the soft silk fabric to her face.

"Oh Erik, if you only knew that deep down, I truly love you. I would die for you if the occasion called for it." sighing she placed the black robe in her closet and walked out of her door, locking it behind her. She was ready to face whatever Jammes threw at her because she knew that Jammes could never have what she had and that was a love for a man and not a monster.

* * *

Alright, you guys know what to do! Click that review button down in the lower left hand corner, and please please please ( I don't beg normally, but I am now!) Review! Ciao! 


	28. Deception

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! I feel like I haven't updated in years, but it's taken me forever to figure out what should happen next. Thanks goes to Shadowwolf because she read the first part of my story and told me it was great. So I had to develop it further. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if not...tough! Mwahahaha! Now I must go and figure out my next chapter! Adios!

* * *

Chapter 27

"I heard that she wasn't in her room last night."

"Well, I heard that she's bedding one or both of the managers; that's why she got an understudy part."

"Really? Because I heard that she's bedding a wealthy patron and he bought her way into the understudy part."

The whispers followed Ana throughout the dining hall. The dancers and other actresses gave her wary glances, some giggled behind their hands and others gossiped right in front of her, about her. Ana tried to ignore the cutting comments, but when she went to sit down at an empty table, she overheard a conversation.

"I have no idea who her lover is, but who ever he is, he must be either horribly ugly or completely blind. I mean, who would want to bed someone as ugly as her. She may be well filled and have a nice body, but her features are completely ugly. I hear she has a horrible scar that mars her completely. No wonder she doesn't change in front of anyone. If I saw those scars, I would be completely frightened of her. Remember that horrible man that pretended to be the Phantom? Remember how horribly he was scared? Take those scars and intensify it, and that's what her stomach looks like." Ana didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. She tried to ignore what Jammes said. She tried to eat, tried to ignore the way that Jammes cut her down to size right behind her.

"Jammes, how do you know she's horribly scared? Surely she wouldn't tell you. I mean, a person who's horribly disfigured doesn't come right out and say it to anyone." her friend questioned her.

"How do I know? Well, there's this man that knows her and he told me that he happened to bed her one night and saw the scars. Of course, she was horribly drunk and he did the deed quickly and left. If I was him, I wouldn't have even done the deed. She thinks she's so perfect, but she knows she's nothing but a monster. A horrible, _horrible_ monster." Jammes said the last part and glanced right at Ana's back. Ana couldn't keep it in. The tears that were burning in the corner of her eyes, now streaked freely down her cheeks. She stood up quickly, pushing the bench back and made her way towards the doors that led out of the kitchen. The eyes that had watched her come in watched as she made her way to the door. Then, Ana had a sudden thought come to her. Turning around, she strode back to where Jammes and her friend sat. She reached Jammes and tapped her on the shoulder. Jammes turned around, a smug smile on her face and glared at Ana.

"What do you want?" Jammes asked.

Ana lifted her fist and punched Jammes squarely in the nose. She watched as Jammes head snapped backwards. "Don't you ever spread rumors about my past, you horrible bitch."

Jammes looked stunned as blood flowed freely from her nose. "You'll pay for that." She stood up and landed a punch into Ana's face as well. Ana stumbled back, rubbing the spot where Jammes had punched her in the jaw. Ana went to turn around when Jammes pounced on her back, knocking her to the floor and squeezing the breath out of her. She began to pummel Ana's back, when Ana turned abruptly on the floor. Somewhere, in the distance, someone screamed that a fight was going on. No sooner had those words been uttered when someone was pulling a screaming and punching Jammes off of Ana.

"Girls that is enough! Enough do you hear me?" Madame Giry's voice cut through the red haze that had enveloped Ana's mind. Two men were holding the girls from attacking each other, while Madame Giry stood in between the two girls. "Now, tell me. Why did this fight start, and who started it?" she gazed from Ana to Jammes then back to Ana.

"I was just sitting here, Madame Giry when that horrible woman came up and just punched me in the face! I swear I didn't do anything at all!" Jammes innocently commented, letting her large green eyes look like they were misty with tears.

"You lie! You were going to spread horrible rumors about my...my..." But Ana somehow couldn't bring herself to say the horrible words.

"Your deformity?" Jammes nonchalantly stated. Ana's eyes started spitting fire, and she began to wrestle in the man's arms.

"You have no right to say that, you slut!" Ana screamed in her rage. The crowd that had gathered to watch the fight, gasped in surprise.

"And what are you? A well-paid mistress?" Jammes questioned her.

"Jammes that is quite enough." Madame Giry said quietly. But Jammes didn't seem to hear Madame Giry.

"The Opera Ghost must pay you quite handsomely. I mean, not only do you get an understudy part but money and new clothing as well. Tell me, is he quite good? Do you close your eyes when you make love to him? Fake your pleasure to make sure you get paid more handsomely?" Jammes continued to goad her. The crowd was now murmuring about her connection. Ana had stopped struggling, her soul felt as though it was being shattered bit by bit. She felt drained then, emotionally drained and hollow on the inside.

"Jammes that is ENOUGH!" Madame Giry shouted. Ana glanced over, to look at the old woman. She was now fully drawn to her height and her eyes were blazing with an unknown fire. "You know better than to say such stuff that isn't true! If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut, lest you find yourself in the back of the ballet corps or not even in that group. You may find your self to understudy in the ballet corps if I hear another word from your mouth about that false accusation."

Meg approached Ana and put her arms around her shoulders. She led Ana through the crowd and back towards the ballet practice room. Ana was trying to steel herself against Jammes horrible lies. She kept telling herself that she would not cry about what Jammes had said. She would not allow Jammes hatred of her bring her down on her knees. It had happened once, but not now. Jammes would have to try harder to make her cry.

"Ana, are you okay?" Meg's quiet voice cut through the haze in Ana's mind.

"I am fine. It will have to take quite a lot for Jammes to hurt me." Ana said, managing a half smile.

"What she said, about the Opera Ghost? Is that..." Meg began to ask but was cut off abruptly by Madame Giry's entrance.

"That girl is truly evil. She is mad because she has lost her prized spot to you, my dear. And she doesn't take kindly to someone trying to usurp her spot." Madame Giry said, coming to place a comforting hand on Ana's shoulder.

"Thank you Madame Giry. I appreciate you breaking up the fight. I regret that I had punched her, but if you only heard what she said about me. I...I couldn't block out what she had said." Ana said.

"I know of another person who, if they were in your spot, would do the exact same thing." Madame Giry said giving Ana a knowing wink. "You sang wonderfully last night my dear. Madame LeBrana was quite pleased. She'll be leaving her post here, to raise a family with her husband. She commented that you were to have her spot. The managers readily accepted her proposal."

Ana could hardly believe her ears. She was to have a major singing part! Her dreams, as well as her mothers, was now complete. She felt her heard swell with happiness and tears touch the corner of her eyes. "Oh Madame Giry, this is the most wonderful news. I am sure...well, I must go write a note to my aunt and uncle. They will be pleased to hear the wonderful news! If you see the managers before I do, tell them that I accept. Oh, a major singer!" she left in a hurry leaving a bemused and happy Madame Giry and Meg. Ana quickly came back into the room to give a hug to Meg then to Madame Giry. She kissed both of the older lady's cheeks then rushed back out of the room and back to hers.

* * *

"My dearest Aunt and Uncle..." that was how the letter that sat before Ana had started. There was no way she could explain her joy, her elation of accomplishing her life goal. She was too excited, too hyped up to realize that she had less than a few hours to get ready. When she penned what she thought was a good letter, she left her room in a happy jaunt down the hallway. She reached the costume room and bypassed a sulking Jammes who threw daggers at Ana. Apparently the word had spread about her promotion. There were still the nasty rumors that were spread about her relations with the managers. The one that Jammes had commented on, earlier in the day, the one that Ana had slept, or was sleeping with the Opera Ghost, had been squelched thanks to Madame Giry's strong demand.

Ana got ready and was about to head towards the stage when the door to the costume department. Jammes, who was sulking nearby, jumped up and ran to the door. There, in the doorway, was none other than Alex looking the part of an exquisite gentleman.

"Good evening Jammes. I shall expect to pick you up directly after the show." He may have been talking to Jammes but his eyes locked with Ana's eyes. Jammes noticed that Alex was looking directly at Ana and she stormed out of the room. Ana looked around and saw that no one else was in the room. She watched as Alex turned and shut the door.

"Don't you dare hurt me! Erik will have your head and you know it!" Ana nearly shrieked.

"You don't have to worry about that my sweet Ana. I just merely want to talk." he started to get closer towards Ana, who in return began to back up. Talking to Alex lead to other things, Ana knew that from experience.

"What...what do you want to talk about?" Ana questioned him, as her back bumped into a dummy.

"Why my dear, I just wanted to congratulate you on your recent accomplishment on being a main singer. You know, I always knew you had a beautiful voice." Ana knew that Alex was saying that just to make her let her guard down.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind I really must be going." she slipped past him and had almost made it out of the dressing room when Alex's hands clenched down on her shoulders.

"My dear, we are hardly done talking." he gave her a chilly smile.

"Alex..Alex no! Please...no! NO!" but her screams fell on death ears and there was no one around to hear her...not even Erik.

* * *

Erik resituated himself in his chair. He moved once more and finally gave up. He looked down at the program that laid open in his lap. He had told Madame Giry that he would be occupying his old Box. And he knew for a fact that his box had never been purchased again since that fateful night. He had to sit in the darkest corner facing the stage so he would not be noticed by anyone. He leaned his head back against the chair. Voices from Box six drifted over towards his.

"They are running late. This is highly unusual, and apparently they are waiting for the main lead to show. At least, that is the rumor throughout the Opera House." the man muttered to what must have been his wife. This particular piece of information caused Erik's head to snap up. Why in the world would Ana be late? Maybe she was being held up by her dressers. Just then the orchestra got the signal to start the overture and Erik relaxed somewhat. His gaze roamed across the Opera House and he saw a figure make it's way into one of the boxes across from his. It was none other than Ana's bastard husband. He wondered why that bastard would have such a smug smile on his face when the curtains drew back to reveal Ana in a simple peasant's dress with her friends and Nemorino around her. He settled back into his seat and watched the play progress.

Meanwhile on stage, Ana had a hard time concentrating on her lines and songs. Her body was sore and she had to reapply her stage make-up because some of it had come off while she cried as Alex raped her. She knew that there were bruises on her arms and around her neck and had tried to cover them up. From far away, they weren't noticeable, but apparently up close they were. Madame and Meg Giry had given her looks of concern, but she merely shrugged them off. She began to tell the story about the famous elixir and her eyes began to roam around the house. She saw the faint outline of Erik in his box and her spirits somewhat lifted. But she knew she would have to beg off from doing anything with him tonight. She was absolutely too ashamed and too upset to do anything of any nature with him tonight. She made it through first half with only a few stumbles and mispronunciations. Her partner had sometimes helped her along and Jammes, well Jammes looked as pleased as a peahen. She kept muttering behind her hand to her buddies that she knew Ana would never make a good lead actress. Madame Giry just sent them scathing glances that shut them up rather quickly.

Second act began and Ana had somewhat returned to normal. She was still sore and so still moved a little awkward. She somehow managed to get through the dancing part with Belmino. The scenes bled into one another and soon it came to the last scene. Ana quickly jumped into her wedding dress and then proceeded on the stage with Meg in front of her. Ana and her partner Pierre jumped into the wedding song and then it was time for the final bows. Ana was once again received with thunderous applause and a two minute standing ovation. She merely plastered a smile on and acknowledged their generosity. The curtains closed and the crew all came forward to congratulate Ana on her new position as a lead actress. Ana thanked them all, took a glass of champagne and went along her way. She wondered if Erik would be back there, waiting for her perhaps in the dark shadows. Suddenly, Ana's ears pricked up.

"Oh Monsieur there you are! Are you waiting for a lady friend?" Jammes voice drifted to her. She wasn't talking to Alex, that much was for sure. The man in question didn't answer but just merely grunted. Ana took a few steps closer to where she thought Jammes was, her shoes clacking loudly on the wooden floor. Ana rounded the corner and that's when she felt her heart stop and the champagne flute fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces. There, liplocked and kissing quite passionately was Jammes with none other than Erik.

* * *

Okay guys, time to review! First off, before people begin to flame me, I hope that you will keep in mind that Jammes and Alex had hatched a plan to make Ana dump Erik. And the only way to make a woman dump a man, why make her believe that her "lover" is cheating on her. That is why Jammes literally threw herself into Erik's arms and forced him to kiss her. Somehow she knew that Erik would either be showing up at the opera or would be waiting for her back stage in the shadows. I will explain that in later chapters. As to what happens next, well, let's just say Alex gets a little craftier (my friend Mon would know what I mean...she basically knows my story so far...). Now that you all have been aptly told, please don't flame me...flames aren't nice and they tend to hurt when you get burned! Ciao! 


	29. Goodbye, My Angel

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! I think I did this chapter justice. I really like how I described the one thing in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had such a fun time writing it...well not fun, but a great time seeing it in my head and feeling all the emotions. Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 28

Erik tore away from the kiss after he heard the sound of glass shattering and a surprised gasp. He shoved Jammes away from him and saw Ana standing there, shocked beyond belief.

"Ana it's...it's not what you think. This whore pounced on me I swear!" he managed to choke out.

"It looked like you were really fighting, _Monsieur!_" she said then turned around and fled in the opposite direction. Erik let out a menacing growl and turned towards Jammes. She shrank back into the dark, now clearly petrified.

"Please Monsieur, I was set up! I was forced to do it! Please don't hurt me!" Jammes whimpered.

"Who set you up?" Erik ground out.

"Monsieur...McKinley. He said you wouldn't hurt me!" Jammes said, tears escaping her eyes and making their way down her cheeks.

Erik cursed fluently and out loud. Yes, this had Alex written all over it. It would be something Alex would think up to break up his wife and her lover. "Damn." he muttered again running his hand over his face. He looked back at Jammes who was still cowering. "Mademoiselle, I shall let you go from here alive and unscathed under one condition. You will never spread horrible rumors about Ana again, do I make myself clear?"

Jammes nodded mutely and quickly ran off. Erik turned around and went back into the secret passageway that he had appeared from. He needed to visit his lair before he went to see Ana.

* * *

Jammes ran back to where she was to meet Alex's carriage. That would take her back to Alex's apartment. She climbed in, still completely numb that she had escaped the Opera Ghost with her life. She was so utterly surprised that she had forgotten to change out of her dance uniform. Madame Griolia would be quite mad that Jammes had walked out of the Opera house without changing, but Jammes could handle her wrath. She arrived at Alex's apartment and swept up to his study room. Not even knocking she entered, her surprise now turned into anger.

"Good evening my dear, I assume you have done your job." Alex said pouring some brandy into a glass then handing it to her. Jammes took a long swig before speaking.

"You asshole! You nearly had me killed! I was..." but Jammes stopped and dropped her brandy glass on the floor. Her hands went to her throat, clawing at her skin as if an invisible hand was there, strangling her. Her eyes were wide open with terror and she managed a terrified glance to Alex.

Alex just merely smiled. "My how the tables have turned. You should have worried about me, my dear. I kind of figured that Erik would let you go, that is why I laced your cup with poison." Jammes was now on the floor, her eyes slowly glazing over. "You, my dear, were a wonderful lay. But sadly our paths must separate. I repaid you fully and you did your service well. I thank you for that." Jammes' eyes were wide open with terror and they were completely glazed. Alex bent down and pressed his fingers to her throat. Feeling no pulse, he stood up and stepped over the dead dancer's body. Walking out of his study, he meandered down the hall to the servants quarters. Knocking on the door he waited until his butler, who also happened to be his valet, opened it.

"Yes sir?" his butler asked.

"James, there is a...thing upstairs that I wish you to dispose of. Can you see it done?"

"Yes sir." James stooped into a deep bow. Alex gave a small nod and walked off. He turned around suddenly. "Oh and James, have the bags packed. It seems we may be leaving for America tomorrow evening." With that said, Alex went up to his room and he drifted off into a calm sleep.

* * *

Ana reached her room and jammed the key into the lock. She gave it a cruel twist then rushed inside. Throwing the lock again, she went to her bed and plopped down. The image of Erik and Jammes kissing was running through her head, it wouldn't stop. She tried to get it out of her mind, tried to tell herself that Jammes really DID pounce on Erik. But it looked like he was kissing her back. Why did he does this to her? She felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest and then torn into tiny little pieces. The tears that she had tried to hold back, flowed freely down her face. She buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Erik was down in his lair, pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to say in his letter of apology. A simple "I'm sorry" just wouldn't do. It had to be heartfelt, one that touched not only her soul but her heart. In fact...Erik grabbed his bottle of ink and his pen and sat down to created the note that would hopefully change Ana's life forever. It seemed like hours before he finished with the note, his words hopefully conveying his feelings. He quickly glanced over the letter then tucked it away into an envelope and sealed it. Then picking up a blood red rose, he quickly tied the black ribbon around it's stem and grabbed the letter. Jumping into his gondola, he made his way towards Ana's room.

He arrived at her mirror five minutes later. The candles still glowed in her room and from her form on the bed, she seemed to be deep in slumber. Erik quietly depressed the mechanism and crossed the threshold to Ana's room. He silently made his way to her bed and knelt down beside it. There were tear tracks, dried yet still somewhat visible on her cheeks. Tendrils of her hair that seemed to have escaped, clung to her cheeks as well, still damp from her obvious state of crying. He took notice that she had been so upset that she didn't even bother to undress herself from her gown. It had to be uncomfortable sleeping in a corset. He went to where her changing screen was and picked up her night shift. Walking back to her bed, he undid her dress, corset, and stockings. He lifted her upper body up and slipped the night shift on. She had to be in a deep sleep, for she didn't stir an inch. Then, taking the discarded items, he folded them and laid them across the back of her chair. He went back to her bed and brushed her hair away from her eyes. His hand accidentally brushed against her pillow and he took notice to how damp her pillow was. Damp wasn't the word to best describe her pillow, soaked would have been more appropriate. Erik ached inside, knowing that he had caused her grief. He had caused her to cry herself to sleep and there was nothing he could do to take back those horrible few minutes. He pressed a kiss on Ana's forehead and laid the note and rose beside her pillow. Then getting up he walked back to the mirror and went back to his lair.

* * *

Morning came too swiftly for Ana, her dreams filled with nothing but utter sadness. Most of them involved Erik and Jammes in a passionate embrace. She rubbed her eyes, which were still red and puffy, and stretched her arms. Her hand brushed against something and Ana sat up. There, beside her pillow, was a rose and a note. Both, she assumed, were from Erik. She picked up the note, took it out of the envelope and took a deep breath before letting her eyes sweep across the letter.

_"My dearest Ana,_

_No words can describe the pain I felt when I saw your stricken face yesterday. I truly meant it when that woman threw herself to me. I initially didn't fight her off for the mere fact that I was shocked beyond belief. But I knew what she was up to. In fact, she confided in me that your husband had set her up to trick you into believing that you weren't my only lover. It was all Alex's idea to break us up. Ana, I don't want you to be upset. Ever since Christine left me, I have been nothing but a shell of a man, yet you filled in that shell. You taught me that it doesn't matter what you look like as long as you have someone that cares about you. And Ana, I care about you deeply. When you aren't near me, I feel empty and alone. Please, find it in your heart to forgive my actions last night. I know it was not the best course of action and if I could take back those few moments, I would. Please forgive me._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Erik"_

Ana swore she felt her heart leap into her throat. It was one of the most beautiful apology notes ever accepted. Yet, somehow she knew that she could never forgive him. She had given him something that she had never given Alex and he merely discarded it. Her love for him seemed shattered and a simple apology note would not put it back together. She needed to talk to him, needed to get the lump that was in her chest off of it, she needed to tell him that she loved him. Yet, he said he merely cared for her. Deeply, yes, though he never mentioned the word love. She sighed, she was so confused. She didn't know what to do. She needed out of this place, needed to go some place where she could think about her decision.

"Good morning Ana." a whisper came from near her mirror.

"Please Erik, I...I am in not the best of moods. I wish to be along for a while." Ana tried not to let the tears well up in her chest.

"Ana, please. I know you read my note. I am truly sorry about what happened last night. I meant every word I wrote." Erik said, his voice becoming strangled.

"I know what you meant, yet I can't help that you didn't mean the part about caring for me deeply. I feel that you love me but you are afraid. You think I will be like Christine and leave you in your most darkest hour." Ana said, a little to bitterly.

"I am not afraid! I...I don't know what I feel Ana. These feelings are quite new to me, I mean it's not every day a woman looks upon my face and doesn't seem to be afraid of it." Erik stated plainly.

"And it's not every day I give my whole body to someone. It took a lot for me to give myself to you Erik and you barely noticed. You don't know how hard it is for me to give myself to another person after what Alex did to me. If you were in the changing room last night, you would have understood." Ana stood and went behind her changing screen.

"I realize that Ana...wait, what happened in the changing room last night?" Erik questioned her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Erik." Ana said indifferently. Erik stormed behind the changing screen and saw that Ana had her back to him and was buttoning up her shirt. Her black skirt barely hanging off of her hips. He took her shoulders in his hands and turned her around.

"What...happened?" he emphasized each word.

"Do you know what it's like to be taken against your will? Or better yet, have to do something against your will knowing that it will live with you and haunt you daily? It's very scary Erik, and it shan't stop until the thing that is doing it is either killed or gone." Ana said, hinting to Erik in subtle ways. Erik looked at quizzically and then it dawned on him.

"Shit. He raped you...that's why you were so late." he murmured.

"Yes Erik he did. And you know what? I was hoping that you would show up or you would be in the mirror. I screamed your name praying to some unknown being that you would appear and kill Alex. But no, he just merely laughed and said you were getting your pleasure from some other whore. But now, well, now that doesn't matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go out." She grabbed her cloak and walked towards her door. Then she turned around and headed back towards her bed, picking up the rose she went back to the door.

"Ana you are not going anywhere! Ana, do you hear me! ANA!" Erik yelled, but his cries fell upon death ears. She just merely went through the door and locked it. Erik went to the mirror and went to his lair. He decided to follow Ana, where ever she was going, he would follow her and see what she was up to.

* * *

Ana rushed to the carriage house, the rose that Erik had left her in apology from last night was clutched in her hand. She walked up to the man who was in charge of the carriages.

"Where to mam'selle?" The man asked.

"I don't care, the graveyard or wherever just as long as I'm far away from here!" Ana said, digging out her coin purse and pushing five gold pieces into the man's hand.

"The graveyard it is. It will be a few moments until I hitch up the horses, but you are welcome to sit in the carriage." the man turned his back to go get the two horses.

Ana walked over to the carriage and helped herself in. She arranged her skirts and then just stared at the rose in her hands.

_'How could he do such a thing?'_ she thought to herself. The image of Erik kissing Jammes, and rather ardently, still burned within her mind and made her want to weep. She had awoken this morning to a wet pillow and a note of apology and a rose. That's when she decided she needed to get away, to think on what had transpired the previous evening. The man finished hitching up the horses and jumped into the front. He gave a whistle and cracked the reins. The horses sprang forward and they were off to the cemetery. Ana switched her gaze from the rose to the scenery that passed by. She let herself drift on her thoughts and didn't realize they had pulled up to the cemetery some twenty minutes later.

"Do you wish for me to wait for you to return mam'selle?" the man asked her as Ana got out of the carriage.

"Yes please." she drifted towards the gates and opened them slightly. Slipping inside, she caught a glimpse of the carriage moving off the road. She sighed and began to walk, the rose still in her hand.

The graveyard held a quiet somber mood, one that matched what Ana was feeling. There was no sun out today, just a gray and overcast sky. Ana merely walked around, taking time to look at the gravestones and just letting herself think. She stopped and paused at one particular monument. It was a beautiful monument, one that seemed to belong more in a garden than in a graveyard.

It was an angel that had somewhat outstretched wings. They were open partly as if at any moment, she would take flight if her Maker so deemed it. Her face had a serene beauty to it, her features were impeccably well detailed. Whoever the sculptor was, they must have used a real person to make this monument. Her eyes held just the slightest tinge of sadness but happiness as well, her nose was utterly perfect, her cheekbones were high and her lips were curved in a peaceful yet happy smile. Not a wide smile, but a smile one might give to a little infant babe that lay asleep in it's crib. The angels robes were long, the sleeves touched her wrists while the hem of her robes covered her toes. Her hair was long, flowing down to her breasts and was tucked behind her ears. But the thing that caught Ana's attention the most was the fact that her hands were tucked inside of each other, a hole formed to accommodate most likely a bushel of flowers. Her head was tilted downwards to look at what she might be holding. Yet it was not over any grave, not dedicated to anyone, it just merely sat there looking beautiful and missing something.

Ana walked up to the angel and touched her stone hands. She looked from her own hands to the angel's hands. Then taking the rose that she still had with her, she slipped the rose into the angel's hands, rearranging the black ribbon so it spilled over her hands. She took a couple of steps back and looked at it. The rose and black ribbon seemed to complete the statue. "Oh Erik, if you knew how much I hurt inside. Yet when I look at this angel standing before me, I think of you. You are my own angel Erik, you were meant to save me from Alex. But instead you hurt me. I gave you all that I had, loved you with all of my soul, and you repay me by kissing another woman. I'm sad to say Erik, but I guess this is my goodbye. Take flight my angel, take flight and be free." A single tear made it's wet track down her cheek and she walked away, not bothering to wipe it away. When she had left, another person came out from one of the adjacent crypts where they had been hiding. Erik took one look at the beautiful angel that held his rose and then wept.

* * *

Okay guys, time to review! Please please please, don't criticize me on Ana being kinda like a Mary sue and giving up on Erik. The only reason she did was to show Erik that he would be missing something and she knew that Erik loved her, but it's taking him a while to realize it. They will get back together, but not right away. Alex still has a few tricks up his sleeve. He still has one spy left to get Ana, and for those of you who know...don't spoil it for the rest of them! And if you think you know, you are free to let me know! Second, I thought it was high time to kill off Jammes and with Alex's nature it seemed like something he would do. The angel that I described, I really did see in a garden while looking in the historical section of Charleston, SC. It was in front of this really old house and it looked like something that could belong in a garden and in a cemetery all at the same time. It was so beautiful that when I saw it, I knew that it should go into my story. That is why I had Ana go to the cemetery, that and the things that always changed Erik's life happened in the cemetery, Raoul defending Christine's honor then Raoul sparing Erik's life. Yeah...so that's just basically my points. Now please...review review review! Ciao! 


	30. She's Gone!

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! And now we're getting to the climax of my story. I believe that the next chapter will be the slight climax! And don't worry, for those of you who want Alex to die...he will eventually. I just need to think how he should die. Anywho, enjoy this story and as always...review!

* * *

Chapter 29

When Ana returned to the Opera House she locked herself in her room. She didn't come out for a small lunch and her absence didn't go unnoticed. A knock resounded on her door around two that afternoon.

"Who is it?" Ana's dull voice sounded in the room.

"It's me, Antoinette. Do you mind if I come in? I have a tray of food for you." Madame Giry's voice came through her door.

"I don't care." Ana just merely stared at the mirror. She watched as Madame Giry entered her room and set the tray down on her dressing table then walked over to her bed.

"My dear child, what's the matter? Does it have to deal with Erik?" Madame Giry asked, kneeling down beside her bed.

"I...I saw Erik and Jammes kissing last night. It tore me apart, Madame Giry. It felt like someone had taken my heart and tore it out of my chest. Then, he wrote me that apology letter and it somehow didn't seem like enough. I wanted to talk to him, but he...he didn't say he loved me. He said he cared deeply for me. But Madame Giry, I knew that he loved me. He's just either to afraid to admit it or he's too bullheaded to see it. Then I did something that I think hurt him more than he hurt me." Ana's eyes were too dry to even create more tears.

"What did you say to him?" Madame Giry whispered, taking Ana's hand.

"I..I didn't say it to him directly, but I know he heard me. I went to the cemetery to think and somehow I knew he followed me. I found this beautiful angel sculpture and I placed the rose that he had given me, in her hands. Then I...I told the angel that I was saying goodbye to Erik. And somehow I knew he had heard me. I don't know where he was, but I felt his presence there with me. I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean that that was our last goodbye. But, I knew I had to say it in order for him..."

"To realize how much he loved you. That he needed you." Madame Giry finished for her.

"How did you know?" Ana asked looking at Madame Giry.

"Let's call it...a hunch." Madame Giry said, merely giving her a knowing look.

"So now what do I do?" Ana questioned the older woman.

"You sit and wait for him to come and tell you he loves you." Madame Giry patted her hand. "And now, you must eat. You have a show tonight and we can't have you passing out on stage." She got up and brought the tray over to Ana, who gave her a slight smile. Then Madame Giry left the girl, who was still staring at the mirror and now she was eating. Shutting the door behind her, Madame Giry sighed.

"Erik, I hope you realize you have to tell her how much you love her soon. I don't think this girl can take much more of it."

* * *

Erik felt numb and hollow. Ana had said goodbye to him, she knew that he was there, that he had been listening and following her. She didn't want anything to do with him, yet she loved him. She came right out and said it, of course right before she said good bye.

Erik turned to look back at his song that had been written for Ana and slowly the words to the song came into his mind. Grabbing his quill and a spare sheet of paper, he quickly wrote down the words. Just as he finished penning his last sentence, he heard a sound behind him. His whole body tensed, his mind racing about who had discovered him.

"Erik, it is I, Antoinette. I need to talk to you." Antoinette's voice came through the wrought iron gate that separated his lair from the lake.

Erik got up and pushed the lever that raised the gate. "What do you want? And how did you find your way down here?" his voice dull and emotionless.

"Erik, I have been down here more than once, and I think I would be able to remember the way. As for coming down here, I wish you speak to you about Ana." the gondola that she had ridden, came to a bumping halt on the dry land.

" I wish to not talk about her. She...she doesn't want me anymore." Erik had a hard time saying those words without letting his tears fall.

"Erik, she didn't mean it! She want's you to discover something, and I think you have." At this point Erik's head snapped up to look at Madame Giry.

"What do you mean, Antoinette?" Erik whispered.

"Tell me something Erik, do you love Mademoiselle Knoll?" Antoinette decided that it would be safe to just come right out and ask it.

"I...I," Erik stopped to think about it. This feeling of having his heart ripped out and torn was what Ana must have felt when she saw Jammes launch herself onto Erik. A small smile graced his lips, "I do love her, Antoinette. I love her with all my heart and my entire soul."

Antoinette smiled. "I thought so. You know what you now must do Erik?"

"Yes Antoinette, I do. I will surprise Ana with a bouquet of flowers, some chocolates, and maybe..." he stopped, he better not give away the other thing that he might buy. It was too special to let anyone know yet.

"Good, I will call her to the stage this evening, after everyone has left for their parties and whatnot. That's when you can give her your gifts. Does that meet your approval?" the older woman asked him, as she made her way back to the gondola.

"Yes. That would be perfect and make sure they don't put the stage lights out. I want to see her face when I "apologize"." Erik said, stopping Madame Giry before she got near the gondola. He enveloped her into a great big hug that had her feet dangling in the air.

"Erik, I am quite happy that you have found someone. I give you my best wishes." Madame Giry told him once he set her back down.

"Thank you, Antoinette. And now, if you don't mind, I have many things to accomplish. I believe you know your way to the surface on your own?" Antoinette nodded and watched as Erik quickly gathered some things up and then he made his way to another secret passage way. When Madame Giry heard the faint click of the hidden door, she started to the gondola. But a thought had stopped her, what had Erik been writing before she had disturbed him? She checked to make sure that Erik had truly left before heading over to his organ. There, laying beside the keys was a piece of parchment. She picked it up and let her eyes scan over the words. Tears formed in her eyes as she read them.

'_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude,_

_I learned to listen, in my dark, my heart heard music._

_I longed to teach the world, rise up and reach the world,_

_no one would listen. I alone could hear the music._

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom, seemed to cry 'I hear you!_

_I hear your fears, your torment and your tears!'_

_She saw my emptiness, shared in my loneliness,_

_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears.' _

This song had been meant for Ana, Madame Giry just knew it. Setting the parchment back down, Madame Giry went to the gondola and went back to the surface to get ready for that evening.

* * *

"Simon, she is all ready for you to take her on that ride tonight. If she still declines, use the salts." the man said, as he handed over the bottle.

"Yes, sir. And where am I to deliver her?" Simon questioned the man as he took the salts.

"You will bring her to the docks that you and I came in at." the man said, making a steeple out of his fingers then tapping them one by one.

"What of her clothes and other personal stuff?" the younger man asked.

"You don't need to worry about them, I have some clothes for her on the boat. I warn you now in advance. She will try to fight you and tell you horrible lies. Just don't let her scream or let her lover see you dragging her away. That's the last thing we need."

The man said, still tapping his fingers.

"And if the lover does get involved?" Simon questioned. The man stopped tapping his fingers together and looked directly into Simon's eyes.

"Kill him."

* * *

Ana stepped into her peasant costume behind the changing screen as Madame Griolia helped another dancer into their costume. Meg, who was standing near by, was animatedly talking to Ana.

"You know what is weird? No one has seen Jammes all day. It's like she...disappeared." Meg commented as she brushed some eye rouge on.

"Well, maybe Jammes just decided to spend the day at her lover's apartment." Ana came out from behind the screen and kept her back to Meg. "Would you kindly button me up?"

"Sure. Yes, but it's fifteen minutes till we go on. One would imagine that Jammes would show up to get her costume on." Meg said, buttoning up Ana's back of her dress.

"Well, maybe she became ill or something." Ana turned her head to look back at Meg.

"If she were ill, she would have let one of her friends know. Her friends said they haven't seen her since last night, when she disappeared into a carriage. Done." Meg stepped back from Ana and went to sit in a chair.

Ana remained in her spot, her mind working to figure things out. Jammes disappeared into a carriage, Alex said that he would be waiting for Jammes right after the show was over, Jammes never returned from seeing Alex. Then a dreadful thought entered Ana's mind. Jammes may have been killed by Alex, but why would Alex kill her? He never killed any of his mistresses at home, why would he start now? Unless, she knew too much.

"Ana, did you hear me?" Meg's voice cut through Ana's thinking.

"Hmm? No sorry, I was pondering something." Ana said.

"I said, I hope she shows up soon. No matter how much I hate her, I don't think I could take her friends whining and complain about her not being here." Meg said, walking towards the door.

Ana gave a half hearted laugh then put began to put her eye rouge on. She kept glancing at the mirror that sat in the changing room. Her heart willed Erik to open that hidden mechanism, take her into his arms and tell her that he loved her. But the five minute call time came and Ana heaved a sigh of obvious disappointment and went out to wait on the stage. Maybe, just maybe after the show, he would be in her room with a lot of flowers and an extremely large box of chocolates. Ana pasted on a smile and let the opera sweep her up into it's wonderful music.

The man of Ana's heart, however, was no where near the Opera house. He had an arm full of flowers and a bag of chocolates was being held in his hand. He was, at that current moment, at a jewelry store looking at rings.

"How about this one Monsieur?" the jeweler picked up a very simple, yet gorgeous diamond ring. The band was white gold and the diamond appeared to have a shattered look inside the gem itself. It would look stunning on Ana's hand.

"That one is fine. How much?" Erik said, reaching into his waistcoat to pull out the wad of francs.

"That will be two thousand and fifty francs." the man said, putting the diamond ring into a black box. Erik paid the man then slipped the ring into his waistcoat with his money as well.

Erik hummed parts from The Elixir of Love while he made his way back to the Opera house. He knew exactly what he would do, he would wait in the wings of the opera house, perhaps in the flies and watch the play from above. Then, when the play ended and the final toast was made, everyone would make their way to the respective cast parties and various other activities. Madame Giry would ask Ana to stay behind for a few minutes, Erik would appear, and that's where Erik declare his love for her, then ask her the most important question ever in his life. He just hoped Ana would still want him.

* * *

"Io gli debbo la mia cara!" Pierre sang to Ana.

"Per lui solo io son felice! Del suo farmaco l' effetto Non potrྂ giammai scordar." Ana sang back to Pierre.

"Ciarlatano maledetto, che tu possa ribaltar!" Jean, who played Belcore, sang in his rich baritone voice.

Then the whole cast sang the final words of the opera. "Viva il grande Dulcamara, possa presto a noi tornar. Addio!"

The curtain closed for the final time and a champagne cork popped somewhere near by, but Ana was not interested in toasting to anything. All she wanted to do was to head back to her room to see if Erik was there. Maybe they could apologize and then he would take her to his lair. A wistful smile appeared on her lips as she thought about it. So caught up in her thoughts and the din around her was so loud, that she didn't hear Madame Giry calling her name. She just merely kept walking, then jumped when a hand came down on her shoulder.

Turning around quickly she sighed in relief when she found out who the person was. "Oh, Monsieur Suffert you gave me quite a fright! Did you enjoy the show tonight?"

"I am quite sorry about giving you a fright my dear. I merely wanted to get your attention, and I didn't think yelling would do the trick. I enjoyed the show immensely and you sang beautifully tonight."

"Thank you! Now, if you will excuse me, I wish..." but Simon cut her off.

"I was wondering if you would join me in a quick carriage ride around the park. You know, a change in scenery and some fresh air. It'll be quick, I promise you that you won't be missed."

"I would like to, but I have things that I must attend to at once." Ana declining his offer. She started to turn around when Simon grabbed her hand.

"Please, just to humor me. I will be leaving tonight, and I wish to spend a few minutes in your company. I promise I'll have you right back. Please?" his tone took on a begging quality. She inwardly groaned, there was nothing worse than a man begging and nearly pouting. How could any man master the art of begging? Sure, women did because it's how they got stuff from their husband but what use was begging to men. And when they did it, it was kind of hard to turn them down.

"Fine. A quick jaunt around the park then we are back here in no less than fifteen minutes. Do I make myself clear?" Ana sighed, giving into the man's demands. She just prayed that Erik wasn't somewhere nearby, yet it might make him jealous enough to come rescue her from Simon's grip.

"You make yourself as clear as crystal." he said taking her hand and leading her the carriage house. She gasped slightly as the cool night air hit her body but didn't mind it as much as she climbed into the closed, unmarked carriage. Simon got in and knocked on the top of the carriage. It jumped forward and the two were on their way, disappearing into the blackness of the night.

* * *

Okay guys, time to review! Just click that little button to the left lower hand corner and then you know what to do! I am almost finished this story, and I was going to write another one, except it would be more of an AU. Let me know what you all think, it'd be great to know what you guys think! The English to the Italian parts from the Elixir of Love is as follows:

_Nemorino(Pierre) and Adina(Ana)- I owe all to Dulcamara. If I live to be a hundred I'll be grateful to the end._

_Belcore (Jean)- you're a quack and you have blundered, I will hate you to the end._

_All-Good-by now!_

Now, I must go! I have to finish writing the chapter that comes after this! Ciao!


	31. After His Angel

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! We have reached the slight climax in the story! Yes, this story is almost done, I know you are all sad, but I will be writing another one! Do not worry! Unless, of course you guys say no, then I'll just write it anyways and not post it. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now rose cookies for all!

* * *

Chapter 30

Madame Giry kept calling Ana's name, but apparently the young woman didn't hear her. She watched as Ana turned around a corner, she was about to follow when someone stopped her to talk about the excellence of the ballet. Madame Giry listened as patiently as she could before she told the person that she had something of a rather pressing matter. The stage was starting to clear, and Erik would appear soon wanting to see Ana. Madame Giry rounded the corner and was surprised to not see Ana's form walking down the hall. Granted she would be a good distance ahead of her, but this path lead directly to her room. She should see her shadow or something.

"Maman! There you are, I was looking all over for you. Have you seen Ana?" Meg questioned her.

"No...yes, well I have. I just saw her disappear around this corner a good five minutes ago. Would you mind running down to her room to see if she is there. If she is, can you send her to the stage, I wish to talk to her." Madame Giry stated.

"Sure maman. But what if she is not in her room, then what shall I do?" Meg asked.

"Then come directly to the stage." Meg nodded and headed down the hall. "Oh, and Meg don't get sidetracked. It's urgent for me to know if she's in her room." Once again Meg nodded and Madame Giry headed back to the stage. Now she needed to think what to tell Erik for a seed of fear had been planted in her heart and she hoped that it wouldn't grow.

* * *

"Simon, where are we going? I believe we have just passed the park." Ana said, her sense immediately prickling.

"You will see. Just sit back and relax." Simon's voice was now dull.

"I demand you take me back this instant!" Ana shouted, her voice raising in pitch.

"Nonsense my dear. I have to get you safe and sound to the docks." Simon was now looking out the window.

"The docks, but why...Simon please tell me you are not working for Alex." but he didn't need to say anything, it was written plainly on his face. "You are! I knew there was something that I couldn't trust about you! Please Simon, whatever Alex has told you it isn't true! Please, just take me back, I don't want to go with Alex! He'll try to kill me and he may even kill you! I..." but Ana said no more for a rag was instantly pressed into her face. Ana struggled, clawing at Simon's hand as he held the rag into place, but slowly her body became sluggish as the salts took their effect. Her eyes drifted shut and the last thing she heard before she was lost to unconsciousness was Simon's voice.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Ana, but I can't have you screaming and drawing attention to our carriage." Then darkness settled into her mind.

* * *

Erik stood off in the darkness of the wings waiting for Madame Giry to bring Ana out. The stage had been cleared of all stage hands, actors, actresses, and dancers for some time. He, himself, just came down off the flies once he was sure that no one was around. Just then, he saw Madame Giry emerge from the right side of the wings, but where was Ana?

"Erik, come out please." her voice sounded tight. Slowly he made his way out, not understanding what Madame Giry was up to. He wasn't supposed to come out until Ana showed up.

"Antoinette, where is Ana? I thought you were bringing her here." Erik tried not to growl, but he couldn't suppress the little growl that came through.

"I..." but just then, Meg showed up.

"Maman, she...Oh!" Meg started to say, but stopped once she saw Erik.

"It is okay child, he won't hurt you. He just wants to talk to Ana, please continue." Madame Giry said.

Meg nodded. "I check her room, she isn't there. And she never returned her costume, because her regular dress is still there."

"Right, then we'll have to assume she's been kidnaped." Antoinette softly commented.

"What do you mean 'kidnaped!'" Erik practically roared, then thought of where he was.

"Jammes hasn't returned since last night's little trip to Alex's apartments. And when I was trying to get Ana's attention, I was stopped for no more than five to ten minutes. I go around the same corner that Ana did and she's gone. She simply couldn't have disappeared into thin air and there were no curtains for her to duck behind. It's a straight shot to her room." Madame Giry explained to both a horrified Meg and an upset Erik.

"That bastard husband of hers, this was his plan! I knew he wouldn't have Jammes kiss me out of the blue. He wanted to break us up then get Ana to go with him. But she wouldn't go willingly with Alex, she hates him. Did you hear a struggle or any yelling of any sort?" Erik asked Madame Giry, his blue-green eyes now developing a ring of gold around the pupil.

"No, I heard nothing. Granted it was loud, but I was pretty close to that corner. I would have at least heard Ana screamed if she tried to." Madame Giry said.

"Then it had to be one of his minions." Erik muttered darkly.

"Was she in contact with any other man? Did she know anyone else outside of the opera, besides her aunt and uncle?" Meg chimed in.

Erik felt his whole body stiffen. There was one other man, one that he threatened oh-so-many-nights ago. "Simon Suffret."

* * *

Simon stretched and felt his back crack. He sighed in appreciation and then looked across from him. Ana was still out and they were nearly at the boat docks. His master would be happy. He delivered Ana to him without a scratch and he had only used the salts once. The carriage started to slow down and he looked at the window. They were coming up to the pier and he could see the boat that would take them back to America looming in the distance. To go back home where everyone spoke English and it was a tad bit cleaner was going to be heaven. He couldn't wait to see his mistress Mary. Sure the whores here were good, but none compared to his Mary. But further thoughts of his lovely mistress were pushed out of his head as the carriage came to a halt.

The door opened and standing there, outlined by the street lamp behind him was his master.

"I see you have her, was she difficult to get into the carriage?" his master mused.

"Not at all sir. In fact she came rather quietly until she realized what was going on."

"Good. Carry her to her room and make sure that when you leave her room, you lock her door. We don't want her escaping and asking for help." the cold voice said.

"Yes sir." and then Simon was off to do his master's bidding.

* * *

Ana moaned and started to lift her head. She felt as though there were a thousand weights in her head. Deciding that it would better to just remain where she was she looked around. She was in a room, a small cramped room that contained a small luggage case. There was a small, round window across from where she was laying. And oddly enough the effect of whatever Simon had shoved into her face, gave her the feeling of being rocked. Or they were...

Headache forgotten, Ana jumped up to look out the tiny window. By God, they were on a boat...a boat that was surrounded by the large expanse of the sea. A squeaking sound had her turn around to look directly at the door.

"Good morning my dear. I see we are up and about. Are you hungry? We could always go up and get some food if you wish. Stroll around on deck before it get's too warm." Alex said, his voice sounding oily.

"I would rather die and rot here than go anywhere with you. How do I know you won't try taking advantage of me?" Ana said, her eyes glaring at him.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. Besides, there are people above on deck. All I wish is to make sure you are comfortable before we return back to New York. Now, how about some breakfast." Ana was about to disincline when her stomach spoke for her.

"I guess." she grumbled, hating the fact that this man could take away her food and water. She took his proffered arm and let him lead her up to the dining room.

They were the only two that were sitting at the table. The crew must have already ate and they were busy doing their chores. Alex sat a plate of fruit, and some cold meat in front of her.

"How do I know you didn't poison this? It would be easy to dispose of my body here in the ocean and claim that I had been sick for a while and I just suddenly died." Ana said, now voicing her fears.

"My dear, I wouldn't kill you. It wouldn't look right for me to return back home with a dead wife. Now please, eat." his voice was somewhat different. He was talking to her like he had that night when they had fist met. Trying to charm her with his voice, but then that had all changed after her parents left.

Ana hesitantly picked up a grape and put it into her mouth. Tasting nothing out of the ordinary, she continued eating. Twenty minutes later, when Ana was completely full, Alex led her to above deck. The sun beat down upon them as Ana looked over the railing. Quite suddenly she felt the rocking of the ship even more than she had in her room. It sent waves of nausea to her stomach, making her feel like she would lose her breakfast. Her stomach could take no more, and Ana heaved her contents over the side. Alex looked like he didn't care and merely stared out at the horizon. Once Ana had made sure she was completely finished, she wiped her mouth with her handkerchief.

'That's odd,' she thought. She had never gotten sea-sick on her way to France. But further thoughts were pushed from her mind as she was once again led below deck then locked back in her room. She was to become a prisoner on a boat and there was no Erik here to save her.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything Erik? Once you go to America, it's not like you can come back. At least not right away." Antoinette said, as she helped Erik pack his necessaries.

"I am positive. I believe I am just forgetting a few things." he went to his organ and picked up the music and the lyrics. Then walking back to his room, he looked down at the little toy monkey. He had another one hidden in the cave, but this was the first one he ever built. It held some sentimental value to it. Picking it up, he took it back and put it in the luggage case that Madame Giry had given to him. "I believe I am ready to go. Tell Meg that she is an exceptional dancer and that she'll go far." Erik said as he opened the door that would lead him to the stables and to his horse, Caesar. Madame Giry just nodded, tears welding up in her eyes. "Oh and Antoinette, thank you for everything you have done for me. You were like the mother I never had." At that point, Madame Giry just burst out in tears. Erik put down the luggage case and walked back to Madame Giry. He once again gave her a hug and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Then, he went into the darkness to find his true love.

* * *

Days slowly turned into weeks as Ana continued to become sea sick. It wasn't just in the mornings that Ana became sick, but sometimes at night she'd become sick as well, waking from a deep sleep and having to empty out her stomach. Alex was kind enough to let her out of her room for meals, and after those meals it was a quick stroll around the deck then back to her room. By then, her chamber pot would be changed and her bed would be neatly made.

"Ana my dear. Did you hear me?" Alex's voice came through Ana's musings.

"Wha? No, I am sorry, I was thinking." Ana meekly commented. Although it was rare Alex would lose his temper, she could feel it slightly boiling underneath his skin.

"Were you thinking about the lover you left behind?" Alex said, sourly.

"No...it was about.." but Ana didn't know what it was that she was thinking. Yes, it had to deal with Erik, and how he would save her maybe soon. But that idea slipped away as the days slipped into weeks.

"Yes?" But Ana remained silent. "Ah, so it was about your lover then. Well my dear, you'll have to get over that. He's back in France and your going to be in America. You'll just have to learn to be lonely that's all." then he escorted her back to her room.

When Ana returned to her room, she started to hum a tune as she brushed her hair. It had been a tune that Erik had been creating. It was a pretty tune and then she thought about what Alex had said. She would have to learn to be lonely without him. Life couldn't go on for Ana without Erik there by her side. Then an idea struck her, she hummed the tune then softly sang the words 'learn to be lonely.' They fit perfectly! She scrambled for her small luggage case and was ecstatic that there was parchment and a quill pen with ink. Slamming the case shut, she balanced the ink pot on top of the case and put the parchment on top of the case as well. Dipping the quill into the ink, she scratched out the words that were slowly forming in her head. This song was to be about Erik, about his times and trials that he had suffered. Somehow, she would find a way to send these lyrics back to Erik along with a letter of apology and love. Once her quill stopped moving and the words to his little tune were finished in her head, she sat back and read them.

'_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness. _

_Learn to be lonely. Learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion._

_Ever dreamed, out in the world, there are arms to hold you._

_You've always known, your heart was on its own._

_So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness._

_Learn to be lonely. Learn how to love, life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can loved alone.' _

With that finished, a single tear escaped her eyes but all tears were held back as she then lunged for chamber pot. Once she was finished, she laid down on her bed and let her dreams take her far away from here, back to Paris where she was safely wrapped in Erik's arms.

* * *

Okay guys, time to review! I gave a real subtle hint in this chapter, and when my friend read it, she freaked out. So I know that some how its subtle enough that you may have to read it twice. Mwahahahaha! If you think you know, you can ask me either by reviewing or by emailing me! I may be nice and tell you if you are right. Enjoy it! Ciao! 


	32. A Soul's Tug

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! For anyone wondering...YES ALEX WILL DIE! I'm getting there, but I would like suggestions on how he should die...it should be a really mean way of killing him off...or accidental...not sure! Just let me know! Aidos!

* * *

Chapter 31

Erik paced in his room on the ship. He thought about the events that had happened after he left his lair. He had slipped out of the Opera House unnoticed thanks to the darkness of the night. He didn't know which deity to thank. He slipped into the stables and had attached Caesar to a phaeton. Throwing his luggage bag inside, he hopped up and made for the docks quickly. When he reached the docks, he rearranged his hood so his face wouldn't show at all. When he asked the dock master if there were boats that were leaving for America, he was told that the first of the two boats had left an hour ago and the second wasn't leaving until later that morning. So now here he was, on the boat that had left a few hours ago. His entire mind was bent on getting Ana back. If that required killing Alex in the process, then by God he would. His gaze slide to where in his luggage case, sat his Punjab lasso. If it came down to a duel, he just prayed that he would win.

* * *

Ana was petrified yet somewhat joyous when she discovered something. She had finally realized the reason why she was completely sea-sick nearly all the time. It had become apparent three weeks ago when she missed her monthly menses. She was never late when it came to her menses and she had suddenly acquired a rather large appetite. The only other reasonable explanation for everything was that she was pregnant again. That was the joyous part, the petrified part was she didn't know who the child belonged to. It could very well be Alex's but there was also a slight chance that it could be Erik's. Ana prayed to God that it was Erik's. She didn't know if she could bear to have another child of Alexs'. The only thing that she knew was that she couldn't let Alex know that she was pregnant. It would not turn out so well, in fact it might be very bad. She just had to wait, they had one week or less left before they docked in America. Once she was back in Alex's mansion, she would keep herself hidden, ask her dressmaker to make the dresses a little larger around the stomach. She would hide her secret until it became too noticeable. A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Ana asked meekly.

"That is such a silly question to ask." Alex opened the door and entered her small room. "We're getting close to America. The captain said we should be there by tomorrow night. We'll spend the night in a hotel then head back to my house." Ana just merely nodded and didn't look him in the eye.

"Once we reach my house, you are to stay in your room for a few weeks. I will cover for you. Then you will start attending the balls and such and I will need to acquire an heir and a spare. After all, I can't die without someone to pass the mansion and such to." He laughed cruelly as Ana tried not to let herself show any emotion. Alex suddenly stopped laughing when he saw what Ana was wearing.

"Are you in mourning my dear?"

Ana slowly looked up, the black dress that she had found made her skin look like pure porcelain and just made her raven hair look darker. "Yes. Shouldn't I be in mourning?"

Alex gave a cruel smile. "Yes, but the question is who are you in mourning for? Your parents or your lover?"

Ana felt her eyes grow wide. "You didn't kill Erik, did you?" But Alex just keep smiling and Ana felt her anger rising. "How could you, you bastard? He did nothing to you..." But Alex just merely slapped her across the cheek.

"Be quiet. He did do something to me. He stole you away from me then challenged me when he slapped me at that Bal Masque. I had every right to kill him and now I am guaranteed that you will stay here with me."

"Leave me. I wish to be alone." Ana said coldly. Alex merely bowed and left her, leaving her with her thoughts. Erik was dead, he wouldn't be saving her and Ana prayed that the child she carried was Erik's because it would be the last thing that would connect her to him.

* * *

"Land ho!" the boy in the crow's nest cried out as Ana and Alex took their normal stroll around the deck before she was sent below to go to her room. The faint outline of land was apparent and Ana looked at the land that would become her jail.

"We have arrived earlier than expected. The tides and wind must have been good to us." Alex commented but Ana didn't pay attention. She was led back to her room and was about to shut the door when Alex's hand stopped her.

"Be packed up and ready to go in about an hour. The breeze that we felt up above, will get us to shore quickly. We will spend the night and mayhaps a couple of days in New York before we travel home. I have some business to tie up in New York. Now, I must go make sure Simon has packed all my stuff and is ready to go in an hour."

Alex left Ana, who went over to her small luggage case. Putting her old and soiled dresses back into the luggage case, she noticed the sheet of paper that she had written the words to Erik's song on. Even if Erik was dead, she would keep these words with her and when she gave birth to the babe, she would sing them to the small child. It would be a reminder of what could have been the happiest years of her life.

* * *

Erik awoke from a restless sleep when the call came from above. "Land ho!"

They were close to land which meant that Ana's ship would have docked a day or two ago. Doing the calculations, he figured that their boat was not far behind Ana's. He would be able to find Ana and perhaps rid her of Alex forever. Then maybe he could start a life with her. He knew the words that he would say to her, the ones that ruined his life for what he thought was forever. That was, until Ana came along. She saw through his deformity, his monstrosity and yet, still loved him. A knock came at his door, disrupting his thoughts.

"Monsieur, the boat is to dock within the hour." the small cabin boy called through his door.

"Thank you. I will be ready." Erik put all his clothing that he had worn into the luggage case and snapped it shut. He took one look at his hooded cloak and then reopened his case. Folding the cloak up, he tenderly put the cloak in the case. It was time to start a new life here. He would show his mask to the people of America and would not be ashamed. If Ana could let her fears of showing her scars to him go, then he could let his fear of letting people see him walking around in a mask go as well. It was time to stop hiding and let the past go in order to start a bright new future.

Ana at the particular time when Erik's boat was docking, was looking at different dresses in a shop. She didn't particularly want to go out but stay inside where she could just sit by the window and watch as people went on with their normal lives. Instead, she was forced to be outside, watching the world move around her through a black lace veil. It was true she was in mourning, but not over her parents. That had stopped when she reached France. No, she was in mourning over her broken heart and the death of the only man she loved with her heart and soul.

"Miss, do you like that dress?" Stacy, her maid, asked her.

"It is pretty Stacy, though I do not think I would like wear that so soon. I am still mourning after all." Ana replied looking at the beautiful jade green dress. At one time, she would wear that for the fact that it made her look beautiful and that Erik would most likely approve of it. But now, it seemed bland and tasteless. The only color that fit her was black.

"Would you like to look at the shops down there?" Missy pointed to shops that were situated near the docks.

"We might as well. Mr. McKinley will not be done until another hour or so. And when he is done, we are to head back to the McKinley Mansion." Stacy nodded and the two of them headed down near the docks. Ana watched as a boat docked and some sailors began to get off from their long voyage. Ana's thoughts drifted back to when her boat had docked. People rushed around, bumping into her not even bothering to say sorry. Instead of the friendly greetings that one would receive in France, there were shouts, swearing, and some fights even broke out. Men looked at her as though she was some type of whore than a woman. In France, she was received well and the men did not look at her in such lecherous ways. They asked if they could help her find her way around, maybe even get her a carriage to take her to where she might be going. Ana felt safe in France, except at night. But during the day, she didn't feel threatened. Here in America, she felt like a man would steal her reticule from right underneath her nose if she was not careful. Her mind wandered back to the shops as Stacy continued to point out dresses that would look nice on Ana if she were not in mourning. Ana watched the people unloading the boat that had just come in from the glass. Her eyes widened when she thought she saw someone familiar. Turning around quickly, she found that her eyes just might have been playing a trick on her. The light from the glass combined with her imagination was just some sort of cruel joke.

"Oh! Come Miss, we have to be back near Mr. McKinley's meeting area shortly! It would not do good for him to come all the way down here looking for us." Stacy said catching sight of the clock near the shop. Ana nodded and walked away from the docks, ready to face a lifetime of loneliness.

Erik had just disembarked from the ship and was looking for a place to go. America, he had decided, was very different from France. He looked around and thought he liked France a whole lot better than America, despite the fact that he was a wanted man in France. He walked by a store, eager to find a carriage that would maybe take him to Alex's house. While walking by, he passed a woman in a black dress, her veil covering her face making it impossible for him to see her. The maid beside her was chattering endlessly about something. As he passed the woman, he felt a tug deep down in his soul. He stopped and looked back in the window. Could that woman be Ana? But why would Ana be in mourning clothes? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he went along his way to find a ride into the country side.

* * *

Okay guys, time to review! I finally made Ana realize that she was pregnant...kudos for anyone who got it right! Now I must be away, I am tired and ready to sleep...adios! 


	33. The Rose that withers and dies

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the second to last chapter redone. My best friend said it was romantic enough...well I made it more romantic, enough so that my OTHER best friend started to cry when she read it...I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 32

"Look, we are home." Alex commented as he looked out the window. Ana just merely nodded and tried to forget her misery. She could have sworn she saw Erik disembark from that ship through her thick veil. But that was impossible because Erik was dead. The carriage stopped and Alex jumped out. He headed towards his mansion, not paying any attention or helping his wife out of the carriage. Instead, Ana was helped out of the carriage by James. She headed towards the door, Stacy directly behind her when Claudia the woman who maintained the mansion came out of the house.

"Oh my dear! You are back, we were so worried when Alex said he was going to get you back dead or alive." Claudia wrapped Ana in a motherly hug. "We hoped that you wouldn't be found, but when the master set's his mind on something, he usually follows through."

"Yes Claudia I know that quite well. It only took him a month to find me, then he stalked me like a hawk for the next couple of months. But, at least I had some good times to remember. I just hope Madame LeBrana doesn't worry about me. She was ever so kind to give me a part." Ana's monotone voice didn't carry very far.

"Well we must get you inside. If you are hungry, I believe Cook has something small prepared just in case." Claudia took Ana by the arm and led her inside.

"I am famished." Ana said hoping no servants, especially Claudia and Stacy, would notice her increase in appetite.

"But Miss, you just ate three hours ago. How could you be hungry?" Stacy questioned Ana.

"I have a fast metabolism. Now, if you don't mind, I am hungry and wish to be fed." Ana countered Stacy's question by asserting her authority. Stacy merely bowed her head in an unspoken apology and Ana headed into the mansion. Memories assaulted her as soon as she stepped through the old oak doors. There were memories where she had carried her little son around on her shoulder, memories where Alex took her brutally, and very other memories. She didn't like to dwell in the past, but once the memories started to assault her mind, it was hard to shut them out.

"My lady, are you okay?" Claudia asked her, as she stopped in the middle of the hall, lost in thought.

"Hmm? Oh yes, please let us continue to dinner." Ana started walking again. She may have those horrible memories of her past with Alex, but she would block them out with her wonderful memories of Erik._ 'That's all I have now._' she thought to herself as she walked into the dining room. Sitting down in the chair that James, Alex's butler, drew out for her, she watched as a small piece of lamb and some potatoes on a plate in front of her.

"Enjoy, my lady." Claudia said as Ana picked up her knife. She sliced into the incredibly soft piece of meat and brought it to her mouth. Chewing on it, she sighed in complete blissfulness. Although she did not care for Alex's home, she did like some of his servants and she absolutely loved his chef. She quickly cleaned her plate and asked to be taken to her room. Claudia and Stacy agreed and led her to her room. Ana laid herself down on her bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Three days later and Ana was still in a depressed mood. All the servants could feel her depression and it affected the whole household. Some began to speculate that Ana had met someone while in France that took hold of her heart. Claudia tried to squelch those rumors but to no avail and when Ana heard of a maid gossiping to another maid, she merely ignored them with a sad small smile on her lips. Claudia and Stacy often found their lady walking around the halls in a gaze or just sitting in her room facing a window. Claudia somehow had suspected that her lady may be pregnant, but never said a word to Ana nor to anyone else. They didn't want another fiasco with another child. It was bad his lordship killed his only son, but she was truly afraid of what he might do to her ladyship this time. On the second day when she had arrived, Ana asked for Stacy to go to town and buy some rose seeds. They were to be blood red roses, not pink or white. Stacy did not question her lady's odd request but merely went to do her bidding. Ana was also found at times sitting in the garden, humming a tune that noone recognized. 

On the fourth day of Alex's and Ana's return, Alex said he was going to town for a little while and would be back shortly. Ana just merely nodded and kept to her room, that was until a visitor arrived for her.

"I am coming, there is no reason to break down the blooming door." Claudia muttered aloud. Normally James would have seen to the door, but since James had accompanied his lordship Claudia was second in command. She opened the heavy oak doors and was surprised to find a man in a nice black suit with a white mask on his side of his face.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked not sure why the man was here. "If you are looking for Mr. McKinley, he has stepped out for a while. He should be back in an hour or so."

"I am not looking for Mr. McKinley but for his wife, Ana. I am a...dear friend of hers. I have just arrived in from France a few days ago and it took me a while to order a carriage to come out here. Is she here?" the man with the mask questioned the old woman.

"She is in her room. I'll go fetch her after I have shown you to the tea room. If you will follow me, please." she showed the man in and shut the door behind him. "What is your name, sir?"

"Tell her that Monsieur Demoielle is here." Monsieur Demoielle said.

"Yes sir." Claudia took herself off to Ana's room after she had shown the strange man to the tea room. She knocked on the door only to hear Ana's cry.

"Ana, my dear, you have a visitor in the tea room. A Monsieur Demoielle. He said he knew you, would you like to meet him in the tea room or should I have him leave." Claudia called through the door.

"Tell her to have him brought to your room." Alex mumbled into Ana's ear, the long bladed knife pressed against Ana's throat.

"I would like him brought to my room please, Claudia." Ana said, frightened for not only her life but for the tiny baby's as well.

"Yes my lady." Claudia didn't think of it too much as she led the strange masked man to Ana's room. She watched as he opened the door and shut it behind him, unaware of what lay hidden in the room.

* * *

Ana knew that something was bound to go wrong that day. She had awoken that morning with a horrible feeling in her gut. She tried to ignore it but it twisted and turned in her, making her feel as though there was this snake in her stomach, that it became impossible to ignore. She thought nothing of it when Alex came and told her that he was going into town for an hour. She merely just nodded and went along on her business. It was quite a shock when she saw Alex climbing through her bedroom window. 

"What are you doing? Why did you not use the front door?" she was utterly confused. That's when the feeling got slightly stronger.

"Why my dear, we're about to have a visitor. Someone you know, and I wouldn't want them to be expecting me." he advanced on her as Ana tried to back away. Ana made the huge mistake when she turned her back to flee. Alex caught her hand and pulled her back against him. A knife appeared at her throat quicker than she could blink.

"Now, my girl, I don't want you to scream or give anything away that I may be in here with you. When Claudia comes to announce you have a visitor you will listen to what I tell you, then you will say it. Try not to sound like you are afraid, that would give our whole plan away." he whispered in her ear. Ana tried swallow her fear, but it crept up on her like a virus. Little did she know that her horrible gut feeling was about to get even worse.

* * *

Alex had to go into town that day, he had to finish a business deal that he started before Ana ran away. He tried to finish it when he arrived back into America, but that didn't work. So, he decided he would go into town today and finish it. He called for James to get his carriage ready to leave in ten minutes. Then, he went to tell his sullen wife that he would be going into town for a few hours. She didn't even look at him, but just merely bobbed her head. She seemed less defiant when he told her he had killed her lover. Though if she got wind of him still being alive, that might not bode to well for him. He jumped up into his carriage and James snapped the horses into a nice trot. 

"Oh look sir, your wife seems to have a visitor coming down the lane." James commented from up top.

"Pull into the brush James. I don't want this carriage to see us." Alex felt the slight taste of fear coming back. The open phaeton passed the tall bushes where James had managed to put the carriage and Alex caught a glimpse of the man sitting in the phaeton. It was none other than Ana's lover, probably coming back to persuade her to come with him. Well, he should have killed off her lover when he had the chance. But no small matter, he would kill him off this afternoon. Jumping out of the carriage, Alex quickly unhitched one of the horses and told James to bring the carriage back. Riding the horse as quickly as possible, Alex dismounted when he reached the barn. Grabbing one of his hunting knives that lay in the barn, he quickly ascended the ivy trellis that grew outside of Ana's bedroom window. Hauling himself through the open window, he advanced on his wife telling her that they were about to have a visitor. She turned around, and Alex merely chuckled to himself. She made a mistake, and it cost her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against him. Then drawing the knife up to her throat, he told her that she better not give away his plan, otherwise it may not bode well for her.

He felt Ana tremble beneath him and merely smiled. When Claudia's knock came on her door, he told her what to say. Then backing them both up, he hid himself in the shadows, the knife still at her throat. What better way to surprise her lover than coming out of the dark shadows that he so obviously hid in? The door opened and in stepped her lover, he felt Ana's body hitch a breath but that didn't faze him.

"Say hello, my dear." he whispered into her ear.

"Hello Erik. What are you doing her?" she was his puppet, a way to draw that idiot closer to him.

"I came to find you my love. I...I want to take you away from here." Erik looked at how withdrawn and thin Ana appeared to be. She also appeared to be jittery. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell him nothing is wrong, you just got over a head cold not that long ago." Alex murmured.

"Nothing is wrong my dearest. I am afraid you caught me at a bad time, for I just got over from a terrible head cold." she tried to will him to leave, make him see that he was in possible danger.

"Oh. Do you want me to take my leave and come for you tonight?" Erik asked, his voice sounded timid to Ana's ears. She felt Alex thinking on what to do behind her. If he let Erik go, and Erik come back later that evening Alex could ambush him.

"Tell him yes, that you'll see him at midnight by the old willow tree." Alex told her.

"Yes! In fact, meet me at midnight by the old willow tree in the back of the mansion." Ana choked back her tears and didn't let her voice crack. She watched as Erik nodded and walked closer to her as if to embrace her in a hug. "No, do not forget that I am getting over a terrible cold." This seemed to stop him in his tracks, he glanced at her and then left for the door. Alex stepped from out of the shadows and walked towards the door. He listened as the front oak doors were opened and then shut. The sounds of a carriage pulling away from his house came through Ana's window and Alex turned to see his wife sitting on the bed.

"You did fabulous my dear. That was just act one; act two will begin tonight. Now, I must leave you to make yourself look nice. I expect you to meet me in the hall way at a quarter till twelve. And if you think of breaking away and telling him about our plans, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do...alive." With that said, Alex turned on his heel and left a shocked Ana in his wake.

* * *

Erik paced his room that he had attained at the nearby inn. Ana would be coming with him in little over two hours. He would whisk her away from her horrible husband and maybe they could go back to France. Or maybe they could make a new life in the large city of New York. Maybe some manager would like to hear his work, and he would be able to compose for some of the theaters in New York. He smiled, feeling the black box that was in his waistcoat. If anything, he wanted to make Ana forget all about that rat bastard Alex. If anyone deserved a fresh start at life, it was Ana. With an hour and a half to go, Erik decided to quickly clean up, grab some food then head towards Alex's mansion. It would take him thirty minutes to reach Alex's mansion and he wanted to be there directly at midnight. If Alex showed up, well...Erik would be prepared for anything. 

Ana sat at her own vanity set getting ready for what was going to turn out to be a bloodshed battle. Knowing Alex, he would probably have a loaded gun on him as well as a knife. He would most likely control Ana as he did earlier that day. That way, should Erik find out that Alex was indeed controlling Ana, he would threaten Erik with Ana's life. As long as Alex knew nothing of the baby, then she would be safe. Erik could not afford to lose his focus on what might be the only chance to kill Alex. She powdered her nose and straightened the beautiful ruby that sat at her neck. She still wore her black mourning dresses. It would not make any sense for her to change to wearing colors. She was just shocked to see Erik walk into her room, as alive as she was. It was a complete miracle and she thanked the good Lord that Alex had indeed lied to her about killing Erik. But, it would be harder to Alex if she wore black and she was afraid that Alex would be mad at her for wearing colors since he would most likely be wearing all black. A knock from Alex on her door told her that she had ten minutes to meet him in the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for battle against the man she loved and the monster that would be behind her.

Alex paced in the hallway, waiting for his wife to show. She had two minutes before he went up to her bedchambers and dragged her out himself. A rustle from the steps announced that Ana had come out and was heading down the stairs. Alex looked up and was pleased she wore black. The harder it was to see himself, the easier it would be to kill her lover...then her. How appropriate to wear black on the night she would die.

"Are you ready my dear?" Alex held out an extended hand.

Ana took it mutely and let the monster lead her out to the willow tree. She looked at the beautiful tree and wondered how something so horrible would scar this tree in her memory forever.

"Now, I want you to stand between the leaves, my dear. And I shall stand behind you again with the knife at your throat. When he comes and gets ready to lead you away. That is when we shall step out of the shadows." Alex didn't dare tell her that that would be the point he would then slit her throat, thus enraging her lover. He made sure, before Ana had come down, that his gun was loaded. All he had to do was whip out the gun and take one shot. Then when the authorities would ask him what happened. He would spin the clever tale of how he thought his wife was walking through their garden; she had always loved midnight strolls; and suddenly this man appeared from nowhere and slit her lovely throat. Alex, who was tending to something in the garden nearby, went to see why his lovely wife had attempted to scream. That's when he found this man near her. He pulled out his gun and shot the man dead. Yes, the authorities would think Alex killed the man in pure self defense and over his anguish of losing his beautiful wife. How fucking clever of him!

"Do not give my plan away, my love or you'll dearly regret it." he murmured into her ear as she stood in her spot. Alex heard the hurried hoofbeats of her lover's carriage, making it's way up the lane. He heard it stop in the front of the house and the faint sound of the carriage door opening and shutting.

'Perfect.' he thought. No one would be around to witness the murders, his servants were locked up in the house and the carriage driver was in the front.

Ana's heartbeat sped up as she felt Erik's presence get closer to the willow tree. Erik didn't stand a chance against Alex. Not even his famous punjab lasso would do the trick. Alex was far to behind her and she couldn't move her head because of the knife. If Alex was to kill of her lover in front of her, then she would want to die as well. There would be no point in living if Erik died at her feet, even with the possibility of carrying his child.

"Ana, my dearest, are you here?" Erik's voice cut through the darkness like a holy light.

"Yes. I am over here, underneath the willow tree." Ana followed what Alex had whispered into her ear. If he made a move, just slightly, where she could make an attempt to warn Erik, she would.

"Come out my dearest and let us be on our way before Alex returns." Erik said, coming closer.

'Erik, don't be so naive, surely you have to realize something is wrong. ' Ana thought as Alex pushed her forward.

"So, you decided to come back for my wife?" Alex's cold voice seeped through both Erik's and Ana's bodies like ice. Erik should have known something would be up. Alex wouldn't leave and not let Ana alone to receive visitors.

"Alex, you don't deserve someone as beautiful and as perfect as Ana. You belong in the deepest depths of hell." Erik spat back at him as his hands reached for the Punjab which was tucked safely in his coat.

"Don't even try it. I know of what you may hide in that coat of yours. Just, drop your hands by your sides and Ana doesn't get hurt." Alex had caught Erik's stealthy movement and decided at that point to not kill Ana quite so suddenly. Let them look at each other, then kill them off. His eyes traveled to Erik's face where the white mask seemed to shine in the darkness.

"What is that on your face?" Alex asked Erik. Erik felt his stomach drop, if that man was to see his face, it would not bode well for him or for Ana.

"It is a mask. That is all and nothing more." Erik said quietly and dejectedly.

"A mask? And why, in the name of God, would a man like you wear a mask! Surely my wife would not go after a hideous monster, like herself?" Alex laughed at the cruel irony of this.

Erik didn't want to respond, but to slap Alex across the face. Slap that silly grin and that obnoxious tone in his voice away. "It is none of your concern of why I wear a mask..." but before Erik got any further in his explanation, Alex interrupted him.

"Take the mask off. I want to see if what I said was correct." He saw Erik hesitate and decided to make sure Erik followed through. "Take the mask off or I'll give Ana a nice cut." he let the knife wander from Ana's throat to her chest. Erik now was in a sticky situation. If he took the mask off, Alex would see his monstrosity. If he didn't, Ana was bound to be hurt. Sighing dejectedly, he brought his hands up to his mask and slide his hands underneath it. Slowly, it came off and he bared his monstrosity for Alex to see. He watched as Alex reacted to his face.

"Well, well...looks like my whore of a wife likes men who are disfigured. I must say, Mr. Damoielle that you may be disfigured but your not as horribly ugly as my wife. I can at least stand your disfiguredness. Now, I know why you came here and I am sad to say that I can let neither you nor my lovely wife here go." Alex moved the knife back up to Ana's neck, letting the blade bit into her skin so that blood slowly flowed out. Erik felt his anger take control of the situation and his hands dearly itched to pull out the Punjab lasso. But if he were to make a single move, Ana would be dead and it would be useless to kill Alex when the love of his life was dead.

"Now, I want you to take that weapon out that you have hidden in your cloak and throw it in the direction of the tree." Alex commanded. Erik could only oblige and not fight or resist, lest Alex killed her right then and there. He threw the Punjab lasso towards the willow tree and moved to put on his mask.

"Ah, ah ah...I want my wife's last moments alive to be looking at your face." Alex turned his wife around to face him. "My dear, you were a great lay. And I seriously loved you with all my being even though you bore me a bastard son." He pushed Ana backwards, the knife still at Ana's throat. Ana, unsure of her balance, felt herself tumbling backwards and in her process, she grabbed Alex. A scream erupted from her throat as both went down in a heap, landing with a loud thud on the hard ground. Erik stood still, petrified of what might have happened to Ana. Two seconds later, Erik jumped forward and went to see if Ana was okay. He took three steps forward and saw that neither of them were moving. Fearing the worst, he threw Alex off of Ana not even paying attention to whether Alex might be alive or dead. He sank down onto his knees and looked at Ana, who was sprawled out, eyes shut tightly and fists clenched. She was breathing heavily and Erik let out the breath he was holding.

"Ana? Are you okay?" Ana's eyes shot open with the sound of Erik's voice.

"Erik! Alex...he's...he's..." but Ana got no further as dry sobs of relief wracked her body. Erik finally glanced over to her husband's body, there the knife lay embedded in his chest.

"How..how did the knife get into his chest?" Erik asked, amazed that Ana wasn't the one with the knife in her chest.

"When I began to fall, I grabbed Alex's hand that was holding the knife. He loosened his hold on the knife and I somehow grabbed it by the handle before it could hurt me. He fell on top of the knife and I... I killed him." she seemed amazed that she had killed her worst enemy. Erik looked down at her hands, which was covered in his blood.

"Are you okay?" he didn't notice the fact that Ana's hands immediately flew to her stomach. He was to intent on looking at her neck.

"Yes, I'm fine. Erik.."but Erik shushed her and gave her a sound kiss. "Erik, what are you doing here?"

Erik could very well get down and propose to Ana, right then and there, but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't hold that romantic quality that Ana deserved.

"I was going to talk to you after your final performance. Madame Giry was supposed to bring you to me. But that son of a bitch Simon took you away from the Opera House before I could get the chance to talk to you. Madame Giry said that you must have left and it instantly clicked that Alex had something to do with this. I knew you wouldn't go willing with Alex, so the next best thing I thought of was Simon had somehow convinced you to go with him. I quickly packed my stuff and followed you here. It took some convincing on my part, but I soon found out where you lived." He could tell that Ana knew that was the whole truth.

"I knew you were there Erik, the day when I went to the cemetery. I can't explain how I knew you were there...but it was like a feeling. And I'm so sorry that I said those awful..." but Erik merely shushed her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Ana, it took me a while to find out why you did that. But I am glad I found out, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you and Alex would still be alive. But let us talk no more about him, I have something for you." Erik pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pants. Ana gave him a questioning look. "That night, when I got jealous over Simon, and I brought you down to the lair, do you remember that?" Ana nodded her head. "Well, I got this urge to write a song and I figured out the melody. I wanted it to be beautiful like you are. The music should reflect the woman who it was written for, and I couldn't think of the words. Not until after the whole thing in the cemetery did the words come to me. I want you to hear how you inspired me, my sweet." Ana was somewhat choked up in tears. Erik cleared his throat and looked at Ana as he began to sing the words that bared his soul.

"_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude,_

_I learned to listen, in my dark, my heart heard music._

_I longed to teach the world, rise up and reach the world,_

_no one would listen. I alone could hear the music._

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom, seemed to cry 'I hear you!_

_I hear your fears, your torment and your tears!'_

_She saw my emptiness, shared in my loneliness,_

_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears."_

As the last note died away from Erik's lips, Ana let the tears that had welled up in her eyes come falling down. She noticed that Erik's eyes were watery, but he didn't shed the tears that were in his eyes.

"Erik...it's my tune to _my_ song! The one I wrote on the ship when Alex told me you were dead!" Ana said through her tears. Erik looked at her quizzically until Ana brushed away her tears and cleared her throat. She looked deep into Erik's eyes and didn't break contact with him as she sang her song.

"_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness. _

_Learn to be lonely. Learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion._

_Never dream, that out in the world, there are arms to hold you._

_You've always known, your heart was on its own._

_So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness._

_Learn to be lonely. Learn how to love, life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can loved alone."_

This time, it was Erik who had the tears coursing down his face. Ana broke out into fresh tears and snuggled into Erik's arms. They just sat there for a spell, crying and holding onto each other. They murmured words of apology and they forgave each other for what they had done to each other. Soon, the tears began to subside and slowly the spell was broken. Erik knew that it was now or never to tell Ana what he really felt. Reluctantly, he moved out of her warm embrace and kneeled in front of her. Ana looked so confused as to what he was doing.

"Ana, I have loved you since I first met you. I was just to blind to see what I had in front of me. But I see it now, I see a woman who isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes to be true. I see a woman who is strong in her own mind and has a nurturing soul for anyone. I see a woman who knows what she want's and goes after it. But most of all, I see a woman who has the same horrible shunning as me and yet she isn't afraid of a monster like me." Here Ana opened her mouth to interject but Erik merely glanced at her and she shut her mouth. "This woman taught me that it is possible to find love again, that when I did find it that it would heal whatever happened in the past and she gave me a bright spark for the future. Ana, I don't want just a spark to light my future, but a complete torch to walk life's path. And I don't think I could find a brighter torch than you Ana Knoll. So, I sit here and bare my complete soul to you as I say this. Ana Knoll, I love you with all my being, with everything in me. I love you and will always love you no matter what may come in the future. Ana Knoll, will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?" Here he pulled out the black ring box and popped it open, showing Ana the beautiful ring. Ana, whose eye's had grown wide when he mentioned that he loved her, was utterly speechless. This man, the man that was the most feared man in France, one that not so long ago she never believed that she could love, had just proposed to her. She couldn't feel anything except the swelling of love for this man. He was what she had looked for when she was a little girl. He would not be like Alex, but treat her like a queen, caring for her, nurturing her, loving her. She looked up from the beautiful ring to see Erik staring at her, as though pleading with her to say something. Ana couldn't say it, she just couldn't form the words. So she did the next best thing, he lunged at him and knocked him on the ground giving him a sound kiss on his lips. Erik felt the rumbling of his laugh deep in his chest.

"I guess that means yes?" He sat back up with Ana.

"Yes! Oh, Erik, I'll marry you! I want to forget Alex and the whole past and start a future with you!" Ana said, now feeling the fresh tears begin anew. Erik just smiled and took off the wedding ring that belonged to Alex and Ana's past. He threw it off into the grass, hoping that they would never see it again, and placed the exquisite, yet simple diamond ring on Ana's left hand.

"To our future, my love. I am sure it will be a happy one, filled with many kids." Erik gave her a sweet kiss, but was surprised when Ana pulled away. "What is it, love?"

"Erik, I have something to tell you. And I know its going to come as a complete shock to you, but it must be said. I believe Erik, that we are going to have a baby. I am not sure if it is your's or Alex's but I will know once it is born. But I don't want you to be mad if it is Alex's..." but Erik cut her off from any explination with a kiss.

"My love, I couldn't care less of who sired the child. I will love it and you until the day I die." Ana smiled at Erik and snuggled into his embrace. He placed a kiss on the top of her head then murmured. "A father.I'm going to be a father."

* * *

Okay, that was much more romantic...I need tissues after reading that...where did I put Erik? I know he's here somewhere...

Erik-She'll never find me under the bed

Me-FOUND YOU!

Erik-Blast...

Review!

Thanks...


	34. Epilogue

**Note**: Alrighty y'all...here's the final chapter:Big sob fest goes on: I brought plenty of tissues for those of you who are so sad that this story has come to an end! Now, I would like reviews back on this, and you can read the bottom (after the story) about my new upcoming story! And now, onto the final chapter!

* * *

Epilogue

"Momma! Come look at this!" the little girl cried as she tried to pull her mother towards a large crowd. Ana smiled down at her daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, as every one commented to Ana, expect for one thing...her eyes. They were not the icy blue of her mothers, but instead they were a green that had gold specks in them. They were her father's eyes.

"What do you want Jeanne?" Ana said, shifting the little babe that she carried in her arms.

"Look at the people waiting to see Papa's opera! Papa is famous!" Jeanne jumped up and down in excitement, her eyes shining brightly.

"There are my two favorite ladies that I love so much!" Erik's voice drifted from behind Ana, giving her shivers.

"Papa!" Jeanne ran to her father's arms and Erik scooped her up in a hug. Ana smiled, remembering when Erik wouldn't put Jeanne down when she was a babe. Now at five years old of age, he still loved to pick her up and hold her. Ana let her mind wander back to when they got married. It was a small ceremony, nothing fancy and the only other people present, beside's Claudia and Stacy, were Meg, Madame Giry, and her aunt and uncle. It had been a joyous celebration, and the honeymoon had been fabulous. Where days were spent strolling the streets of England and nights were spent in ecstasy. A small blush crept up on Ana's cheeks that didn't got unnoticed by Erik, who had put Jeanne down and had sauntered up to Ana.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Erik purred into her ear, as he gazed down at his son.

"Just our honeymoon. And of course, last night." Ana looked down at little Arthur who cooed and put his thumb into his mouth.

"Ah. I see. Well, we could always have another honeymoon tonight." Erik murmured.

"We shall see, Mr. Damoielle." Ana said smartly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Erik, what name would you pick if we were to have another girl?"

"I was always particular on Melody. But since we decided to name our first two children after..." the realization struck Erik then. "Are you so sure my sweet?"

"Erik, like I've said when I knew I was pregnant with little Arthur, I am never, ever late. And I'm standing at three weeks late." Ana now saw a small flush come to Erik's cheeks.

"Well, what do you say little Arthur, are you ready to have a little sister or brother?" Erik cooed, his elation for another kid was in his voice. Arthur gave a small coo of appreciation and Erik took that as a yes.

"Well, it seems Arthur agrees, and I wholeheartedly agree. Does Jeanne know about the new little one?" Erik asked as he took Arthur from his mother's arms.

"Yes, but she wasn't supposed to tell you. I made her swear it was to be a secret from you." Ana looked at little Jeanne who was busy watching all the people.

"Come on, Jeanne. It's time for us to head home!" Ana called to her daughter. Jeanne waved goodbye to the people, for she had been telling them that her father was the one that wrote the famous opera that they were going to see, and ran back to her parents.

"Does Papa know, Mama?" Jeanne asked, her voice alight with excitement. Ana nodded at her daughter and put her arm in the crook of Erik's. Then taking her daughter's hand, the happy family made their way home, as the line for Learn to Listen grew longer.

* * *

And so, the tale of Ana and Erik comes to an end. For those of you wondering, Erik and Ana named their first two children after Ana's parents. I just thought it would be a total sign of respect to name their children after Ana's parent's because Ana loved both of them so much. I really want to thank those of you who reviewed on a constant basis! It was really nice to get great feed back from all you! As to Dark Like My Soul, I got a review that asked if it was going to be a modern day fic. In some ways yes...I mean, Malise travels back into time, but she has to go back because of her secret and something that is hunting her in Paris. I am not going to say what, if any of you have ever seen Timeline (with gorgeous Gerry Butler...mmmmm...in it) then its sort of like that. I'm not going to update that one very quickly like I might have done with this one, because a) I am now an official college student so I need to study and what not, and b) Malise doesn't know ANYTHING about Phantom of the Opera, like she's never seen the play, read the book, or even seen the movie. So I'm taking it from a point where I'm going to have to describe a lot. Anywho, if you really liked this story, look for Dark like My Soul. And I hope you enjoyed my story!

Sincerely,

Audrey


End file.
